


Neighbors

by Wasitadream



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict owns a successful auction house dealing in Antiques with his business partner Matt in upstate New York. Ben has everything a bachelor would want, but he is tired being a bachelor. What happens when he falls for his neighbors wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little idea that has been bouncing around in my head, would you like to see more of this little idea?

It was a freezing cold January morning as Mia stepped out into the cold, looking at her six car drive way and cursing slightly. They had gotten four inches of snow overnight on top of three that had fallen a few days before. Mia went back into the garage, pulling out a snow-blower and starting it up as she began to clean the snow from the driveway. She had it half way done when her neighbor, Ben came out of his garage to start shoveling his own driveway. He admired Mia out there in her deep purple parka and knee-high boots, as she made her way down the driveway. He watched her work even thought the wind was blowing at him. He had lived next to Mia and Jonathon for nearly three years, but he swore Mia was looking better as the time pasted. He and Jonathon were friends, watching the game together on Sundays. Ben wasn't as into Football, being that he had moved to the states from London, but he managed to get Jonathon into watching Boxing.

Now as Mia turned to head back into the garage, she waved and Ben waved back eagerly. As she disappeared he cursed himself.

_Why did you wave-like that, like a child who was waving to grandmother. She is going to think you are nothing more than an overgrown child._

Suddenly Mia came back out and he saw her salting the driveway in order to melt the last of the snow. He finally convinced himself to talk now that she was nearly done.

"Shouldn't Jonathon be doing that?"

"You would think, but he had to leave in a hurry this morning, so it fell to me if I'm to get to the office."

"I thought you worked from home." Mia laughed as she nodded.

"I do, but I do have a meeting this afternoon. I have to get prepared for Valentines day you know." Ben's cheeks got a tad bit redder, if that was possible as she brought up her work. Mia was an independent consultant for a company that caters parties for women's intimate products, in other words she sold dildos to lonely women. That was his take on it from Jonathon, but from what he understood anyone could purchase from the company, but home parties were reserved for women only. He nodded as he saw her smile at him, hopefully she didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Ben, would you like to burrow the snow blower?"

"Nah, I can do this, it's good exercise." Shit, hopefully she didn't think I was saying she needed the exercise, because she doesn't. She looks amazing in a bikini, not that I looked at her when she was taking a dip in their pool. How could I not look at her though, she is gorgeous.

"Suit yourself. Oh, hey isn't there a match on later, should I go ahead and count you in for dinner?"

"Um, yea. There is but Jonathon said he wasn't sure if he was going to watch it or not."

"Trust me, he will, and then he'll call you last-minute, so I will just tell you now, come over. How does Baked Chicken Kiev sound?"

"Wonderful. But you really don't have to go through the trouble."

"Ben stop, I like to. We'll see you around 6:30." With that she waved and disappeared into the house. Ben cleared off the driveway, then climbed into his trusty Jeep to get him to work. His job was actually what brought him to the states, he was the owner of a very successful auction house here in upstate New York. He loved his job, he got to see so many beautiful things with it, and he even acquired some pieces of his own in the process. He had grown up with an appreciation of the old as his parents owned and operated an antiquities shop in London. He moved to New York, after one of the other major auction houses went bankrupt from bad management. He came in at just the right time, and within two years he and his partner had become the premier auction house in the area. He went on to work, looking over the shipping manifest for a large estate that had just come in from the city. He and Matt, his partner in the company took inventory and noticed one very key piece was missing. Ben let Matt recheck everything as he did research on the item in question. After a few hours on the phone, he and Matt managed to track down their missing painting, it had gotten left on the shipping truck when a shipping blanket fell over it. He soon decided to call it a day and Matt stopped him on the way out.

"I take it your joining Jonathon and his missus for dinner before the match." He looked to Matt.

"She invited me, would you like me to cancel?"

"No, she invited you huh? That sounds like a bit more than just being neighborly mate. Just remember she is married." Ben looked at Matt, a man he had known for years, and flipped a rubber band at him.

"It's not like that, she knew Jonathon would be phoning me, so she decided to save him the trouble." Matt just looked at him, goofy smile on his face.

"And you didn't drool at the point when she started to talk to you. Hey, I don't blame you, I've met her as well, she is quite lovely." Ben just shook his head as he walked towards the door, shouting out over his shoulder.

"Laters."

Ben made his way home, seeing Mia in the garage, pulling boxes from the back of her S.U.V. He wanted to offer her help, but soon the sound of Jonathon's truck pulling up the street put an end to those thoughts. He saw Jonathon pull into the drive, then he waved to his neighbor. Jonathon shouted out to him.

"Hey Ben, you coming over to watch the matches tonight?"

"Sure. Should I bring anything."

"Drinks if you're not wanting beer." He then watched as Jonathon took one of the boxes from Mia and headed into the house with it. Mia unloaded two more boxes before heading inside. He watched and thought to himself that Jonathon should have done more to help his wife, and Ben saw the look on Mia's face as Jonathon walked inside, she looked so sad. He went inside his house to change into something more casual before heading over to see Jonathon, and more importantly Mia. She looked lovely as she answered the door, and as she lead him back to where Jonathon was, he took in the scent of her perfume, a slight scent of coconut on the air as he followed her. Soon Ben sat next to Jonathon, but in a chair that was turned so that he could see Mia working in the kitchen as well. He tried not to get to caught up in her, and soon he and Jonathon got to talking about the match and work.

"So Ben, I'm having this big super bowl party, now I know this isn't normally your thing, but I am inviting you anyway, hell the commercials have gotten to be almost as good as the game. Oh, and that business partner of yours, isn't his girlfriend a big football fan, they are more than welcome. Mia just loves to play hostess." Matt and Stella had met Jonathon and Mia before at other events and the girls seemed to get along great.

"I'll mention it to Matt, see if he and Stella have plans, as far as myself, sure. Why not." Soon they sat and ate a delicious dinner and Ben couldn't help but rave on it. Mia blushed as she thanked Ben, and in that moment he could have kissed her. Lucky he got distracted when the doorbell rang and Mia got up to answer it. Mia came in and sat down a small brown box next to Jonathon as she sat back down to finish her dinner. Ben felt a little odd sitting there in the mist of the tension coming of Mia. Soon he and Jonathon were back in the living room and watching the match. He got so into the fight that for a while he forgot Mia was there, but when she came in and handed Jonathon another beer, the smell of coconut hit him and he turned to see her offering him a drink.

"No, thank you."

"Alright. Jon, I'm going to my party, I'll see you later." She then leaned down and kissed his head, but Jonathon never looked away from the television. Soon the match was over and Jonathon walked out to smoke with Ben as they talked the match. Ben wasn't surprised when Jonathon carried out the small brown box with him. Ben just assumed it was a part for the truck.

"Well look mate, I have to be into work early so I'll be off, but it was a good match. Tell Mia it was a fantastic dinner too. I'll see you around."

Ben walked back to his house, and when he got inside he was trying to figure out why he couldn't get Mia out of his head.

_She is gorgeous, that's why. You're insane if you think you have a chance, she is married. Although she didn't seem to happy, damn it stop it. She is married and that is that, no more thinking of those long legs and her blue eyes and those full lips that i  just want to taste. Yup you are going to hell, you have a thing for your mate's wife._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since Ben had seen Mia, and now as he got up to the cold January morning he found himself wishing just to see her. He got up and took his shower, singing away as he did every morning, but today he was interrupted by sounds of shouting outside. He finished his shower and got dressed, trying to listen to what was going on. He went down to the main floor of his grand old Victorian and peeked out the back window. He didn't see anything but a blanket of white and trees dressed in ice, then all the power went out. Ben groaned as he felt reached for his cell phone to call and report the outage. After twenty-seven minutes on the phone he found out that the sub-station had went down, and they assumed the power would be off for nearly 8 hours. He hung up grumbling to himself, Matt had kept telling him to buy a generator, but he had yet do to so. He then decided to go on into work, at least he could be warm there, but when he looked out to the massive snow and ice storm, he decided he would just sit in front of the fireplace. He had just gotten the fireplace roaring when he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up, hoping there wasn't an accident out front, but was pleasantry surprised to see Mia standing there all bundled up.

"Mia, please come in, get out of that cold." She stepped inside the threshold but didn't go further.

"Hey Ben, I hate to ask this, but do you think you could come over and help me start that damn generator?"

"Of course, just let me grab a coat."

"Bundle up, with the wind chill it's like negative 25 out there." Ben nodded as he grabbed his coat, hat and gloves before following Mia back out into the frigid cold. He made his way over to the back patio where Mia had already uncovered the generator, withing five minutes he had it up and running and Mia offered him a cup of hot coffee for helping her. He followed her into the home she had shared with Jonathon, but when he came inside it was obvious something was wrong, there were boxes stacked up in the kitchen and dining room.

"Is everything alright, you aren't moving are you?"

"No, these are just the boxes of Jonathon's old junk his mother was so kind to keep for him all these years and sent to him now that she is thinking of moving to Florida."

"I see."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound bitter, but I swear that woman does things just to piss me off." He chuckled slightly as he admired they way she looked in the bright sunlight.

"So where is Jonathon?"

"At his mother's house. She called him two hours ago saying something about one of her water pipes burst, so he left."

"I take it you and his mum don't get along."

"Not exactly. I was fine with her, until she called up, complaining how he isn't there to do things for her, even though her older son lives there with her. That was when she told me she thought Jonathon could do so much better than me."

"And what did Jonathon say?"

"To me or her?"

"His mum."

"Nothing, Jonathon would never speak back to her. Me on the other hand, I told her that Jonathon chose me because I made him happy and we love each other. That woman then had the nerve to tell me that he married me because I was a good cook and apparently good in bed. Love had nothing to do with it she said, and that he saved me from being single."

"Surely he proved you right?"

"No, I'm starting to think she was right. Anyway, you don't want to hear about our issues. How is the auction business Mr. Cumberbatch?" He could see that sadness in her eyes again, but she quickly hid it.

"Oh, it is doing well. I just was contacted yesterday about a very large estate that is requesting our services."

"You are doing quite well aren't you."

"Yes, how about you? I'm sure business is heavy this time of year."

"Always. Lot's of lonely women and couples looking to add spice." Ben couldn't help but think about that, how she could add spice to couples love lives, or how should could add to his.

"I must admit I've only heard about your job from Jonathon."

"Why, look it up, we have more than just dildos and vibrators, there are products for men as well. Although I'm sure an attractive successful business man like yourself has no issues with the ladies." Mia noticed the slight pink of his cheeks and she smiled, he had no clue how attractive he really was. "So what have you heard about this power outage?"

"That it is going to be off the better part of the day."

"I wish Jon had that stupid fireplace working. He drives me nuts sometimes."

"What is wrong with it again?"

"The flue gets stuck and I think it needs a good cleaning."

"How old is that chimney flue?"

"The original."

"Really. That is surprising." Before Mia knew it, Ben was on his back, head in the fireplace as he looked at the flue.

"Mia, would you happen to have a flashlight handy?"

"Ben the power is out, of course I do." He chuckled realizing what he had just asked and soon he felt her warm smooth skin against his as she took his wrist and put the flashlight in his hand. Surely she could have just handed him the flashlight, but she chose to touch him, to feel his skin as well, or maybe this was just his imagination.

Twenty minutes late and Ben sat up, covered in soot, and something in his hand. He stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and laying it out before setting the object down. He then started washing up his hands, but Mia stopped him.

"Ben take that sweater off and let me wash it please. I'd hate to think it got ruined because of my fireplace."

"Mia darling, it's fine."

"Please Ben, Let me do it as a thanks." He looked at her bright smile, and he couldn't resist her. He pulled of the sweater, leaving him in just a snug fitting pale blue t-shirt. Mia left him to clean up as she ran upstairs to put his sweater in the wash. She came back down, admiring the way the color of his t-shirt seemed to match his eyes. He was just drying his hands and face off as she came to stand by the mystery object. Ben came over, wiping some of the soot of the object as Mia looked on.

"I think it's a tin box."

"How long to you think it's been up there?"

"Hard to say, a long time. Have you ever used the fireplace?"

"No. I've tried once or twice, but with the flue not staying open I couldn't."

"When you and Jonathon bought the home, did the previous owners say if they had used it?"

"Well, we didn't buy it, it was my grandparents, it was willed to me. I don't ever remember them using it though, and my dad said they did when he was young, but they stopped when he was around seven."

"Well, I'd say this has been up there at least that long then."

"Would you open it?"

"Really? Me?"

"Yea, you saved it, you open it." Ben quietly looked over the tin, looking at what side would open, and when he finally found the edge, he started to pry the lid off. Once he had the lid off he and Mia looked into the box and marveled at what they had just uncovered. There was a few old savings bonds, some old coins and a diamond ring accompanied by a love letter. The letter was written in beautiful script writing, and although the letter was well-preserved, it was still hard to read. Mia disappeared to get a magnifying glass and when she came back, she and Ben sat at the kitchen island for nearly two hours deciphering the letter. After they had read it over, Mia sat in tears realized what she had just found. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Ben and he just sat there stunned for a moment as he breathed in her perfume. She slowly pulled away, blush on her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Thank you so much for finding this. You have no clue how much this means to me."

"The honor was all mine. But honestly I was only helping out a friend. What are you going to tell Jonathon?"

"Ben, is there anyway I can convince you not to say anything to Jon about this?" Ben was unsure about lying to his friend, but he didn't want to disappoint Mia even more.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you so much."

"Well, I better get back home, I need to make sure the fire is still going, or else I'll be sleeping in a cold bed tonight."

"Nonsense, we have a spare room you could stay in if it is just too cold. It's always available for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Oh wait, let me go get your sweater." Mia got up and retrieved his sweater from the rack she had laid it out on.

"Here you go, good as new."

"Thank you so much Mia. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Ben, for everything."

Ben went home, lucky there were still embers burning in the fireplace. He had sat and tried to figure out what Mia was going to do with the contents of the tin box, but if he was being honest with himself, he was just thinking about her. They way her hair fell, the smell of coconut and now as he went to her website, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of what it would be like to have her skin pressed up against his. That night was the first time in a long time where he was so worked up he found an adult website and pumped out his frustrations, saying her name between his gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben had shown up for the Superbowl party with a case of Jonathon's favorite beer, and a bottle of white wine for Mia, and now as half time was wrapping up, he found himself sneaking out for a smoke. He didn't know that Mia had come out to check on him, and her voice startled him.

"Ben, is everything alright?"

"OH, um yea. Just having a smoke."

"Ben has a bad habit, hard to believe." He chuckled as he looked over, admiring the way the way her eyes shone brightly.

"How is that hard to believe?"

"I don't know, I just never pictured you as a guy who had anything bad, no bad traits, no bad habits, no bad hair days." They both laughed before he spoke.

"I've had my fair share of bad. What about you? Are you totally good Mia?"

"Oh hell no. Lord knows that I could possibly rein over hell day I've been so evil."

"I don't believe that for one second." Mia's dark painted lips turned up at the corners as she looked him in the eye.

"Ben don't ever doubt that I'm capable of bad things." She then gave her best evil laugh and then it changed into something so angelic he just raised a brow to her.

"That didn't sound very convincing." She pushed him gently.

"Shut up, I can be evil if needed. I've done it before."

"Really, what evil have you done?" The look in Mia's eyes changed as she lowered her head.

"I kicked a man so hard in his junk once that he pissed blood." Ben cringed and instinctively put his hand over his own manhood.

"Remind me never to make you that cross."

"Ben, I don't see you doing anything to piss me off that badly."

"Well, I better get back into the game."

"Yea, they'll be looking for you." Ben went for the door, looking at her as he held it open. Mia smiled at him as she walked past him and into the kitchen, cleaning up some of the mess that Jonathon and his other friends had made. Ben tried to pay attention to the rest of the game and before to long it was over and Jonathon and the guys were retreating to the basement for a poker game. Ben played a few hands, but didn't feel like losing all his money, so he said he had to leave and made his way back upstairs. Once he got back into the kitchen, he found Mia cleaning up while enjoying a glass of wine.

"Is that good wine?"

"It's perfect thank you."

"So what ever came of the tin box?"

"OH, well a lot. I put the ring and letter in my safe and the bonds are in a safe deposit box."

"Are they still good?"

"I don't know, I doubt it, but I'm looking into it."

"He still doesn't know?"

"OH god no, he'd just want to blow it if there was anything to it. Thank you again for helping me."

"It was my pleasure, well I better head off. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya around."

Ben walked out into the cold and let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _No you can't admire her in that way, she is Jonathon's wife. She is already married and she more than likely has no feelings for you anyway. Just go on back home and try not to dream about her again tonight._

Ben's thoughts couldn't stop him from dreaming about Mia again, and tonight was more explicit than the last. When he woke up, he took a long hot shower, evacuating his frustrations before heading into work. Once he got there Matt had to show him some of the most recent arrivals. As Ben looked over everything, he was impressed by the lot. Then he saw something that caught his eyes. It was 1768 painting of a woman, who looked exactly like Mia. Ben became mesmerized by it, and told Matt to find out everything he could about it. He tried to go back to his office to work, but he soon found himself thinking of the painting again. He must have stared off, because when Matt came into his office, he startled Ben as he spoke.

"You thinking about Mia?"

"Don't be preposterous. What have you found out about the painting?"

"It was painted by John Singleton Copley of a Miss Keziah Johnson. She was 18 in the portrait and it was to be a gift for her fiancé."

"Was to be?"

"Yes, it turns out that her fiancé was killed when the ship he was sailing went down in a storm just off the coast of Boston."

"Is that all we know?"

"Well no. Miss Johnson never married, she was so heart-broken from loosing her fiancé that remained single, although she did befriend a local lawyer a few years later, and many people speculated that they were lovers, seeing as when she died, she left her estate to him, including this portrait. He kept it until his death when it was sold off to settle his estate in 1798. From there it was owned by the McGonagall family until 1913 when it was sold to the Collins family. Our Mrs. Kingston's maiden name was Collins, the painting has been in her family for the past 100 years."

"What is the value that you would put on the piece?"

"Conservatively, approximately 50 thousand dollars." Ben looked out of his office door, trying to see the painting, but he knew he couldn't. He took in a deep breath, wishing he could just take it with him tonight when he left, but he knew better, he would never do such a thing. Ben went home that evening tired from his long day, but when he got home, he was surprised to see Jonathon putting boxes in the back of his truck. Ben pulled into his garage, and as he was about to walk over to talk to Jonathon, he heard shouting. He stood in the garage, listening to what was going on. Mia voice was loud and full of anger as she shouted at Jonathon.

"You Bastard. If you think you can take my family home away from me and you're as fucking nuts as your mother. Get your shit and get out. I will be talking to my lawyer in the morning, so be prepared you ignorant asshole, I will own you for doing this to me." Ben was shocked to hear Mia talking like that, but he instantly became angry as Jonathon retorted.

"Listen here you bitch, I never wanted to marry you in the first place, I felt sorry for you after what happened. I felt responsible for it."

"What the fuck? How did you feel responsible?

"I was the one who told Clayton that you wanted to fuck him. He was drunk, I never thought he'd take me seriously."

"You fucking jerk, get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

"You can't do shit to me. You hear me, you can't do shit!"

"Go now or I call the police, have them remove your tiny dick having ass."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Ben heard Mia scream and he ran out and over to the edge of her garage, seeing Jonathon holding Mia against the wall; one hand on her throat as the other was pulling at his belt. Ben snapped, rushing over and pulling Jonathon off of her, punching him in the jaw. Jonathon fell on his ass, which served to piss him off even more now. He lunged at Ben, grabbing his midsection and pushing him to the ground before throwing punches at his face. Ben tried to block Jonathon's punches, but they were coming too fast, then he remembered Jonathon used to be an amateur boxer. Maybe fighting him wasn't a smart ideal. Ben heard a thud, and Jonathon stopped hitting him. As Ben opened his eyes, he saw Mia standing there, aluminum bat in her hand as Jonathon stood up. She held the bat over her shoulder again as she spoke.

"Six years playing fast pitch softball, remember that. Now run off to mommy before I hit you in that melon of a head. You know what I am capable of." Ben watched in disbelief as Jonathon picked up his car keys, his eyes never leaving Mia's. He backed out of the garage and to his truck where he got in, flipping a finger out at Mia as he pealed off down the road. Once he was out of sight, Mia fell to her knee next to Ben, helping him up off the cold concrete floor. Once she had Ben to his feet, she helped him inside, making sure she shut the garage door as they went through the door.

"I am so sorry you had to see that, and that you tried to fight a boxer, what the hell where you thinking Ben?"

"That he had no right to touch you in such a way." Mia had tears rolling down her cheeks as she got out the first aid kit and began to clean up a cut on Ben's cheek. Ben would flinch once in a while, and when he would hiss from the pain, Mia would blow softly on the cut to ease the sting. She had moved onto to cleaning the cut on his lip, when Ben reached up and took her hand, stopping her.

"Mia, what happened." She sat down next to Ben, looking at him as she spoke.

"I found out Jonathon has been cheating on me. It's been going on for nearly a year now, and he got her pregnant." Ben reached up, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"His loss." He didn't know what else to say and he wasn't really sure how Mia was reacting, his left eye had now swollen shut.

"God he got you good. I feel so awful about this Ben."

"Don't. I'd willingly take a hundred punched to the face for you." _Smooth Ben, now she's gong to think you're some weirdo who gets his jollies from being punched._ He felt Mia touch his cheek softly, then he heard her moving about, and soon he felt something cold on his eye.

"Is this a steak?"

"It was supposed to be Jonathon's dinner, but I think you deserve it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ben found himself waking up in a strange room, in a strange bed. He sat up, his vision was blurry and he realized he had gotten pounded by Jonathon the previous evening. He could smell coffee brewing and he heard the sounds of drills going on downstairs. He got up, and headed downstairs to find Mia on the phone as a couple of men were working, changing locks and the garage door opener. There then appeared another man walking in, installing an alarm system. He watched Mia with his good eye, seeing her smile and motion for him to come sit at the kitchen table, pouring him a cup of coffee while she spoke to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Mike, you know I wouldn't have you pull it if I wasn't sure about this. Write up the papers as soon as you can, I want to blind side him with this. He honestly has no clue who he's pissed off. I have phone records, and once you get those manifest it will be all I need to prove that he was being unfaithful, therefore I won't have to buy him out of his half of my home nor would I have to split my inheritance with him. But I do want him to buy me out of that damn company of his brothers. Yes, we invested over 25 thousand into it at start-up. Oh you know I do." She smiled as she put a plate down in front of Ben with an omelet and toast. He smiled at he ate quietly, happy to have a home cooked breakfast, but soon he felt Mia's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, her warm smile making him forget about the throbbing pain in his eye. She sat down next to him as she was hanging up from her lawyer, putting her hand on his arm softly. She asked him if wanted some ibuprofen for the pain, and he nodded no.

"Are you trying to be a hard ass? Because honest I think you could use it."

"Fine, I'll take two please." Mia got him two ibuprofen, taking his hand and placing the two pills in his palm as she spoke.

"Do you want a glass of water or orange juice to wash those down with?" Ben had already tossed the pills into his mouth, swallowing them down before answering.

"No, the coffee is fine thank you."

"Oh I have no clue how you do that. I have to wash them down with water. Anyway, thank you for sticking up for me last night. I will have to make sure to take you out for a nice dinner to repay you for that nasty black eye."

"Mia, I would do the same for anyone I saw get assaulted like that. He had no right to lay a hand on you." _Shit, now's she going to think you just like playing hero, try to act casual not nonchalant you idiot!_

"Well either way, I owe you." She smile as she got up to refill her coffee cup. The guy who was replacing the locks was finished now, and he came over to Mia to get paid and to give her the new keys. Ben snuck out in all the commotion, not wanting to be in the way as Mia got her home secured against Jonathon coming back. Once back at his place, Ben cleaned up and called into Matt, who was no doubt already at the office. Ben had left his cell phone in the jeep, and now as he pulled it out, he saw that he had a dozen missed calls, all from the office and Matt's mobile phone. He dialed his business partner, and could tell he was in trouble as Matt answered.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried ill about you."

"Sorry, I ended up on the losing end of a few punches last night."

"What the hell mate, what happened?"

"I came home and Mia and Jonathon where having a bit of a domestic in the garage, then he attached her, so I pulled him off of her, punched him and he then proceeded to rearrange my face."

"Holy shit Ben, are you alright? Is Mia alright?"

"Yes, she actually saved my ass, she gave him one good wack with an aluminum baseball bat and then he left."

"Good God, did she phone the police?"

"No, she took me in, cared for my wounds then called her lawyer."

"Jesus Ben, you're lucky he didn't beat you to a pulp."

"I know, but I couldn't stand there while he hurt her."

"Are you just staying in then?"

"Yea, it's a bit hard to drive when I've this busted eye. And look, please don't tell Stella about this, she tends to make a big deal out of these things, and I don't want her saying I'm some sort of hero."

"Well we are supposed to be having dinner at your place this Friday, you will still be bruised up, what then."

"Tell her I got mugged."

"You got mugged, in January."

"I don't know, I'll think of something. Please."

"Fine, I'll cover for you today, and tomorrow. Take care mate."

"Thanks a load, goodbye."

Ben hung up and took it easy the rest of the day, trying to rest his eye as much as possible. That evening he found himself worried about Mia, what if Jonathon came back, but he reminded himself that she got an alarm system as well as having all the locks changed. He retired to bed early and when heard the sound of tires squealing he jumped out of bed. It was three a.m. and suddenly he was wide awake, seeing the outline of a familiar truck barreling down the road. Ben jumped up, and ran downstairs, able to navigate through the dark on sheer memory of his home. He ran out the front door, seeing the lights turning on at Mia's and then he saw it, there was smoke coming from the back yard. Ben didn't even care he was barefoot and in a pair of sleeping shorts as he ran through the snow over to Mia's front door. He started pounding and yelling for her, and when she opened the door, she never said a word, she ran back towards the kitchen, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the pantry and she doused the fired on her back patio. She turned back to Ben as she made sure the flames where gone.

"Could you call the police for me please Ben?" He reached for the phone on her counter, dialing 911 and telling them what had happened. Within ten minutes there was a police car as well as a fire truck in front of Mia's house, and but at the moment she was busy wrapping a blanket around Ben. He waited for the police to take his statement, watching Mia as she fought back the tears threatening her. The firemen made sure there was no change that the make shift bonfire would re-ignite and left, the police not for behind them. Mia came over and sat next to Ben on the sofa, looking him over.

"You warm enough, I can make a cup of coffee, or hot chocolate if you'd like."

"I hot chocolate, I haven't one in years." Mia smiled she hopped up, heading into the kitchen, making two real mugs of hot chocolate. She brought him his mug, complete with whipped cream on top and she curled up on the sofa as she sipped hers. Ben took a sip then looked at his mug then to Mia.

"This is delicious."

"I don't use any of those powered mixes, this is real chocolate." Ben smiled, as he took another sip, then he felt Mia's eyes on him as he glanced at her.

"Thank you, again. You keep doing this and pretty soon the only way to repay you would be to give you a kidney."

"Well, hopefully I'll never need to ask for one." Ben bit his lip as he looked at his hot cocoa mug, watching the steam swirling off of it.

"What's on your mind Ben?" He wasn't sure what to talk about, he and Mia had always talked about Jonathon, then he thought of it.

"I got a new estate in at work, and there is this absolutely amazing portrait of a woman who looks exactly like you."

"Really? Who was she?"

"Yes, a miss Kenziah Johnson. It was to be a gift for her fiancé, but sadly he died at sea."

"Is it going to be auctioned off?"

"Yes, and because of the painter, it's worth fifty thousand."

"Oh wow. Are you going to do a preview party before the auction, I'd love to come see it."

"I believe so, in two weeks."

"At least that gives your wounds time to heal." Ben chuckled as he nodded.

"I think you're correct. I can't wait to be able to see out of both eyes again." Mia set her mug down on her coffee table, sliding over next to Ben and gently touching his chin as she looked over his eye.

"The swelling has gotten better, I think I've got something to put on that, I'll be right back." Mia jumped up and walked into the other room. She came back a few moments later and sat sideways next to Ben again, her leg pressed against his as she put some medicine over his eye. She then told him to lay his head back as she put a cold compress on his eye.

"You've done this quite a bit I take it."

"Yea, when Jonathon was trying his hand at boxing, I got used to this." Ben looked at her with his good eye, and watched her features as she smiled at him.

"You loved him."

"At one time, but soon I started feeling like he didn't love me. By that time we were married and I thought maybe it was just us getting over the whole honeymoon phase."

"I never known. I've lived next door for three years, and I always thought you two were happy together."

"Well things look different from the outside. What about you? In the three years you've been next door, I don't think I can ever recall you bringing home a date."

"Well, I haven't dated a lot since I've been here, I've been focused on business. Matt and Stella like to set me up on these blind dates from time to time, but I've never clicked with any of them."

"Stella's so sweet, I'm sure she will find you someone you click with." Ben flinched slightly as Mia removed the cold compress, and as he lifted his head, he could see perfectly. He smiled as he looked at Mia, desperately wanting to kiss her, but she stood up to put the ice pack away. She spoke as she walked back in from the kitchen."Hey, you are more than welcome to crash in the spare room again, but I'm exhausted, I'm heading back up to bed."

"No, I'll head back home, no fuss." Ben stood up and went for the front door, but Mia called out to him.

"Ben, go out through the garage, you'll travel through less snow. I think I have a pair of slippers if you want to slip them on."

"I'll be fine, I'll just run fast." Mia opened the garage door, stepping into the garage and watching Ben sprint back home. Once he was out of sight, she went back in and shut the door. Ben got in and made his way upstairs, putting on sweatpants and socks to warm up as he laid back in bed, smile on his face. _Maybe you have a chance after all!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ben hadn't seen Mia in a few days, and now as Matt and Stella where coming for dinner, he wished to invite Mia as well. As he pulled into his driveway Friday afternoon, he parked then headed over to knock on Mia's door. She came to the door, and Ben could see she was on the phone. He motioned that he's just go on back home, and she mouthed the words no come in as she held the door open. She then held up one finger to him as she spoke into the phone.

"No. Of course. Thank you so much for all your help. No that's it. Thanks." She smiled as she looked at Ben.

"Your eye looks better. Sorry about that, that was about the claim on my homeowners for that damn fire."

"Was there bad damage?"

"The window cracked and was scorched as well as the back door, but it is all fixed now."

"Good. I actually came to see, if you're free tonight, I'm having Matt and Stella over for dinner, and I came to see if you'd like to join us."

"Ben, I wish I could. I really do, but I've got a party tonight, I'm actually book solid until Thursday."

"Business is good for you too then."

"It is. I am still planing on coming out next week for your preview party. I can't wait to see this painting." Ben smiled as he stood up.

"I can't wait either. I'll just be heading back then, I've got to order dinner."

"Order huh?"

"Well, I'm rubbish in the kitchen." Mia smiled as she walked into the kitchen, pulling out a menu and handing it to Ben.

"Do you like Mediterranean food?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll have to pick it up, but this place has the best selection and the best food. I highly recommend the Lamb Pita burger. It's unlike anything you'd normally have around here." Ben smiled as he took the menu from Mia.

"I'll give them a call then. Thank you." He moved towards the front door, Mia following him, as he stepped onto the porch she stopped him.

"Ben, one more thing." He turned to look back at her, _Just lean in and kiss her you fool, tell her you think she's beautiful._

"Yes."

"If it get's to be 11, 11:30 and I'm not home, call me, make sure I'm alright. I just worry about Jon doing something stupid."

"Absolutely. I'd hope he wouldn't be so juvenile, but I understand. I am always just next door if you ever need anything."

"You've proved that well. Thank you." Ben turned and walked back home, making his way inside and ordering take away for that evening. He left to pick up the food, and when he got home, he saw Mia pulling out of the garage. She waved as she saw him and made her way down the road. Ben went inside, setting up dinner and when Matt and Stella arrived, Stella looked Ben over, calling bullshit on his getting mugged story.

"Ben, you can't lie to me. What happened."

"Jonathon."

"What the hell did he beat you for?"

"I stopped him from assaulting Mia."

"Did she thank you?"

"Well at first, she hit him with a bat so he would stop rearranging my face, then she took me in, cleaning me up and I think she did manage to say thanks a dozen times."

"She did? Maybe she does have the hots for you."

"What, no she doesn't."

"Well just this past summer, when we were all over here from that labor day party, I saw the way she looked at you, admiring you. I think she does."

"She's married."

"Not for much longer apparently." Ben realized Matt must have told Stella now as she continued. "Look, don't rush her, but don't let her forget you either. You are a great guy, and she would be lucky to have you."

"Stella, she is going through hell right now with Jonathon, I just want to be there for her." Stella, who was thin woman with dirty blond hair and olive skin looked at Ben, and he felt like she was about to hug him.

"That is exactly what you need to do! Be there for her."

After dinner they sat around drinking some wine and chatting until it was late. Matt and Stella left, and when Ben looked at the time, he was surprised to see it was nearly midnight. He looked out the window, but he was sure Mia wasn't home yet. He picked up mobile, and scrolled through his contacts until he found Mia's number. He hit send and waited. When she answered he could hear sounds behind her and he was starting to get worried.

"Hello, Ben, just hold on a second alright." He waited then it quieted down. "Ben, hey I'm sorry, I hope you haven't been looking for me."

"No, Matt just left and I saw the time. Are you alright?"

"Yea, um, the girl who hosted this party tonight, well she hired a stripper, and I happened to know him so I stuck around. Plus I am just now finished taking everyone's orders, these women bought me out of all of my inventory."

"Oh, well congratulations I suppose."

"Thanks, I'm actually getting ready to load up my jeep and head home."

"Alright, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you Ben. Bye." As she hung up, Ben felt a little jealous, who is this stripper she knew, and why was she sticking around to talk to him? He sat up, hearing her pull up an hour later and he watched out the window, seeing she came home alone, and that eased his mind. He then went to bed, hoping for a restful night and easy weekend.

Ben had seen Mia coming and going that week, but they didn't get to actually talk, and now as the following Friday came around, Ben was excited for the companies traditional preview party. These parties were usually causal affairs, reminding him of gallery openings. He was in a nice suit and he hoped that the yellow bruising left around his eye wasn't noticeable. The party went on for a few hours, and now he was looking for Mia, but he had yet to see her. He turned and saw Matt looking at him, concerned look on his face, then when he turned around, he saw Mia walking in with a very handsome man. The man was tall, dirty blond hair, athletically built and his blue eyes were piercing. He watched as Mia laughed easily with his man, and he felt heart-broken. Then Mia spotted him, walking over on the arm of her perfect date. She got to Ben and her smile melted his heart, until she introduced Ben to her date.

"Ben this is Travis, Travis, this is Ben, my neighbor and my hero." Travis reached a hand out to Ben, and for a second Ben thought Travis gave him the elevator once over.

"It's nice to meet you Ben, thank you so much for looking after this angel." Mia shook her head slightly as she looked at Travis, before speaking to Ben.

"So Ben, where is this painting that looks like me?" Ben smiled as he led Mia over toward where it was displayed.

"Right this way." Once they arrived at the painting, Mia let go of Travis as she looked over the painting in awe. Ben watched her, mesmerized by her eyes as she took in every detail. Travis was the first to break the silence.

"Mia cupcake that is you."

"Travis don't call me cupcake."

"Oh I always have and I always will. I'll let you look, I'm going to go admire some other pieces of eye candy." Ben was shocked as she heard Travis, and then he watched the man walk away. He turned his attention back to Mia who never even batted an eyelash at what was said.

"He's a bit forward." Mia smiled as she turned to look at Ben.

"Yea, but he's a really nice guy. You just have to get to know him personally to see how sweet he really is." She turned to look at Travis as he talked to someone.

"But he's off to look at eye candy."

"It's always alright to look if you don't touch." Ben was shocked hearing her say that, he never thought Mia would put up with such behavior, maybe that is what made Jonathon think it would be alright to cheat. She could feel Ben's eyes on her, so she turned to look at him, reading his expression. "Ben, do you think Travis and I are on a date?" She started laughing and Ben wasn't sure what was funny about the situation.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not exactly his type."

"He'd be lucky to have a woman such as yourself agree to a date."

"If he dated women, you'd be right." Then it hit Ben like a slap in the face, his mouth forming an unheard Oh. "Do you want me to call him back over?"

"Not unless you want to. Wait Mia, do you think I'm gay?" She smiled at him, walking over and putting her hand on his arm.

"Ben, I'm sorry, it was just that I've never seen you with a woman, and I just sort of assumed. Can you forgive me?" He couldn't tell if she was toying with him or not, but he was going to milk out this contact with her as long as possible.

"I don't know. Now I feel like I have to do something to prove my masculinity." He watched as Mia's eyes danced , seeing a spark in them he hadn't seen before. He felt the urge to kiss her, but fought it.

"Well, maybe you could take me out dancing." Ben smiled, hoping he wasn't looking to enthusiastic.

"How about this evening?"

"I'd like that Mr. Cumberbatch." Mia excused herself to go let Travis know she wouldn't be leaving with him, and once the party was over, she stayed and helped Ben lock up. Matt had already snuck out with Stella, and Ben decided to keep his date with Mia a secret, until he figured out if she was interesting in him. Once they were ready to leave, it was no shock to Mia what a gentleman Ben was. They arrived at a local Jazz club, and once inside Ben went to the bar, bringing Mia back a whiskey and coke, and himself a glass of scotch. They sat and talked for a while, then Mia stood up, pulling on his arm. Ben lead her out to the dance floor, and after a few minutes, a ballad came on. Ben held a hand out to Mia, and when she took it and moved closer to him, he felt like they were the only two people in the club. When the song was over, Mia looked at Ben with heavy eyes.

"I think it's been ages since I've been up this late out on the town Ben. Thank you."

"The pleasure has been all mine. Shall I take you home then?" Mia nodded, and Ben took her home, walking her to her door even. As she unlocked the door, she turned and smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Ben, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will. Goodnight Mia."

"Sweet dreams Ben." She went in and he turned to walk back to his place, feeling like tonight was a step in the right direction for a romantic relationship with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben hadn't seen Mia in a few days, and he was honestly surprised when she showed up on his doorstep Friday afternoon when he got home from work. He smiled as he opened the door, asking her if she'd like to come in.

"Mia, what a surprise, come in."

"Actually, I came to see if you'd like to join me for dinner. I made chicken and dumplings, it's kind of a cold weather thing for me, anyway I've got way more than I can eat."

"That sounds perfect." Ben held an arm out for Mia, escorting her back to her place. Once they got back to her place, the smell hit Ben, and realized he didn't eat enough home cook meals anymore. He noticed all the boxes in the living room, and he asked her about them.

"Mia, are these boxes Jonathon's things?"

"Nope, that is my inventory, Valentines day is just a week away, and I have two parties tomorrow, and an open house tonight."

"Open house?"

"Yea, It's here. I decided I would have one so that I wouldn't have to tote all this inventory all around." She noticed the blush on Ben's cheek as he looked at the boxes, and she thought it was adorably cute. She then made their plates, and asked Ben if he's like a glass of wine or scotch. Soon they were both seated enjoying dinner and chatting about their weeks.

"So I've been meaning to ask, did my look-a-like painting sell well?" Ben finished chewing his bite before he answered.

"Yes actually, it sold for seventy-four thousand." Mia nearly choked on her wine hearing how much it had sold for.

"Are you serious? That is great, congratulations Ben." They sat and ate, laughing wildly at each other as they talked about their past. After they finished dinner, Mia cleaned up and Ben helped her, insisting to help as payment for the meal she shared with him. After she had cleaned up, she lit some candles and asked Ben to bring up a few table for her. She started getting set up, and he was shocked she just pulled out some of the more intimate products right there in front of him. She then asked him to carry the boxes back into her office, and when he was done, he came out and saw She had nearly everything set up for the party, even setting out a bowl of candy for the guest. He smiled nervously as he moved towards the door, not wanting to be there when the first of her guest arrived. Mia walked him to the door, and thanked him for all his help. He thought he had left just in time, because when he got to his front door, two cars pulled into her driveway.

Ben tried not to watch Mia's house too closely, but he found himself looking over to her driveway every time he heard a car door. For three hours this went on, and he then thought maybe she was getting for the evening. He looked over and saw another car pull into Mia's driveway, one he knew. Ben watched as Stella and Matt got out, Matt walking towards Ben's door while Stella went over to Mia's. He answered as Matt rang the bell, asking him in.

"Oh, Hello Matt, I didn't expect to be seeing you tonight."

"Well, Stella wanted to go to Mia's open house tonight for some, things. I decided I would come over and visit with you while she shopped. So how is Mia?"

"You ask as if I know everything that is going on?" Matt raised a brow at Ben, knowing Ben had been watching her. "She did invite me for dinner tonight. She said her lawyer served the divorce papers to Jonathon yesterday, and he called her, wanting to try to work it out."

"What? Is she considering it?"

"No, she said she told him to contact her lawyer for any further questions, and he wasn't happy about it, but that was the last she had talked to him."

"What else went on?"

"That was it, we enjoyed dinner, I carried some boxes for her, moving a few tables then I came home."

"That was it? Come on mate, why did you ask her out for a proper date?" Matt used his hands as he spoke to Ben, and soon Stella was knocking at the door. Ben opened the door and Stella grabbed Matt's hand.

"Come on, I need your help."

"But I'm not allowed, isn't it women only?"

"Nope, not an open house, she isn't demonstrating anything nor does she has any of the extra fun things out. Ben you need to come over too."

"Why him?" Matt looked at Stella suspiciously, he knew she had a thing for Ben but wanting him to come alone as she bought fun time things was a bit too far.

"Because Mia said she is done for the night and she is going to be putting the tables back away, if she can manage. And if Ben helped her get them out, he can help put them away." Ben looked at Matt, who was now beaming like a child.

"Of course, and now you can ask her out on a proper date." Stella, pulled Matt out the door, and Ben followed behind them a few feet. Once they got to the porch, Mia opened the door for Stella. She smiled as the guys came in, pulling Ben into the kitchen while Stella and Matt talked in the living room.

"I think those two need a minute of privacy. "

"In case I didn't say it before, dinner was delightful."

"It was, we should do it again sometime."

"How does next weekend work?" _Shit where did that come from, smooth Ben. I am aren't I?_

"I have parties all weekend, it is right before Valentine's Day."

"Oh, right." _Damn I hope she doesn't think I was trying to imply we should go out for Valentine's. How could I forget that, because I always spend it alone that's why._

 _"_ But I'm free Thursday night." Ben looked up at Mia, shocked to hear her wanting to go out with him.

"Oh, well we shall go out Thursday night then."

"That sounds wonderful." Just then Stella peeked in, telling Mia she was ready to make an order. Matt found himself unable to look at Mia, embarrassed that he was there with Stella to buy some very interesting novelties. Mia just went on like it was no big deal she was selling such intimate items. She went into her office, Stella following behind her and Ben came out to look at Matt, who was standing there all red in the face. The two didn't say a word, they both kind of laughed about the situation, then Stella came back out with silver and black bag in her hands, Mia behind her.

"And if that one just isn't, doing it, let me know, but I've most people who don't like that one are the people who have owned dozens of them. I don't think you two will be complaining though. Oh and I should have the outfit and lip balm Tuesday. That's the day I go to the warehouse."

"Oh thank you so much, and I'll let you know how the flavored stuff works."

"Alright, have fun you two." Stella practically pulled Matt out the door as he said goodbye to Ben and Mia. When Ben looked over to Mia, she was giggling at Stella, then she looked at Ben, her green eyes shining.

"Stella said you might need some help putting these tables away."

"Yes. Thank you." Ben followed Mia into the living room where she was folding up the table clothes she had on the tables. Once Ben had carried the tables down, Mia asked him if he would like a drink. Ben nodded, and Mia poured two drinks, bringing them out to Ben, keeping one for herself.

"Ben, thank you so much. I hope you don't mind if I ask you for help from time to time."

"Mia you can come ask me for help anytime." _That didn't sound creepy did it, no she smiling that wasn't creepy at all._

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. So tell me, how did you and Matt become partners?" They spent the next two hours drinking and laughing, and at the end of those two hours, Ben was feeling pretty brave. Mia turned to face Ben, and he became mesmerized as she licked her lips slowly. _Go on, that's an invitation, kiss her you git, she's waiting for it. She wants you to just lean in and kiss her. What are you still sitting here for? Make your move Ben!_ Just as he had finally made up his mind to move, Mia got up, taking the empty glasses into the kitchen. Ben cursed himself inwardly as he got up, heading to the door. Mia came out of the kitchen and joined him next to the door, looking up at him.

"Thanks again Ben. Sorry I kept you so late."

"It's no problem at all. I rather enjoyed this evening, you're someone I like spending time with."

"Oh thanks. Well, good night I suppose."

"Yea, sweet dreams Mia." He was just out on the porch when Mia put her arms around him, pressing a soft sweet kiss to his lips. She then hugged him, and up on her tip toes, she whispered in his ear.

"I'll have some very sweet dreams Ben, I hope you do too. Goodnight." She then pulled away and retreated back inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Ben felt like he was walking on air as he strolled back over to his front door, too bad he never made it that far. Just then bright headlights turned on, and the next thing Ben realized was Jonathon was standing in front of him, throwing a punch.

"You think you can just stroll in and take over my life. Mia is still my wife, and I'll be damned if I see her happy now. Especially not with some freak like you." Ben felt the punches, could feel all the pain, but the blitz attach had him unable to react right away. He tried fighting back, but his punches always missed. Soon he was on the ground, and he tasted blood and dirt. Jonathon stared kicking him in the ribs, then he kicked Ben onto his back. Once Ben was looking up at the stars, Jonathon held him down, pummeling him over and over again. Soon Ben could see blurs of lights, then he found it hard to keep his eyes open, so he gave into the sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ben woke up sore and feeling like he had been hit by a truck, then he glanced around. The room was dim, but he could hear the faint beating of monitors. He started to look around, and then he felt something warm on his hand. He moved his hand, turning it over and feeling fingers, finding that someone was holding his hand.

"Oh god Ben. How do you feel?"

"Mia, like I had the hell beat out of me."

"You did. Don't worry though, I called the police and had Jonathon arrested for assault. Ben I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I should have known though, he's such a jealous and controlling jerk."

"Mia, I told you before, I'd take a thousand punches for you." He opened his eyes, seeing her looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ben, you don't have to though, I put a restraining order on Jonathon and hopefully he learned his lesson." Ben smiled, but she could tell he was in pain. "Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"Yes please." Mia went out into the hallway, and when she came back, a nurse followed her.

"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, I'm Amy and I'm going to be your nurse today. How is your pain?" She started taking his vitals and charting them as he spoke.

"I'm around a five."

"Alright, I'll see what the doctor has ordered for you, then we'll see if we can't get you feeling better alright."

"Thanks, could you tell me how bad I'm injured, I mean do I really need to be here?"

"Well, it looks like you have a few broken ribs, I'll have the doctor come in and talk to you." She disappeared back down the hallway and Mia looked at him laying there, and shouldn't help but feel guilty about him laying here now. She felt like she wanted to make it up to Ben somehow, but she wasn't sure how. The doctor came in a few minutes later, looking over Ben's chart.

"Well, Hello Mr. Cumberbatch. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I can imagine. Well, it looks like you have three broken ribs and a slight concussion. We are keeping you here for observation over night, and I think you should be able to go home tomorrow, especially if you have someone there to check on you."

"Thank you." Mia squeezed his hand, letting him know she'd be there to take care of him.

"I'll go down and give the nurse the order for your pain medication and I'll check on you later." After the doctor left, Ben looked back at Mia, slight smirk on his lips.

"So you can always make it up to me by taking care of me." _Let's see if I can't use this to my advantage, if she really agrees, then at least I'd get to spend more time with her._

"You aren't being cheeky now are you Mr. Cumberbatch? Seriously though, it would be my pleasure." She leaned over him and she kissed his forehead.

"You really don't have to."

"I want to. It's the least I can do after my soon to be ex-husband put you here." Ben looked over and he could see the concern in Mia's eyes. "Just promise me you don't hate me because of it." She brushed back a curl off his forehead and he touched her cheek softly. She could see a look in his eyes, and she pulled away, her nerves getting the better of her. She smiled as she looked at him, standing up and excusing herself to go down and get a cup of coffee. She came back a few minutes later, finding Matt sitting next to Ben. Matt didn't see her, and she decided to listen in when she heard her name.

"When I said as Mia out on a proper date, I didn't mean having her spend her evening here at the hospital with you."

"I cannot help it if Jonathon intervened. I never thought he was the jealous type, but I guess seeing me leave her house last night set him off."

"How long did you stay after we left?"

"Long enough to help her put things away, have a glass of scotch and laugh with her."

"Drinks and laughing, you're closing in on her aren't you mate."

"Don't say that. I care for her, but I'm not going to rush her towards anything."

"Oh come on, for this you deserve a good snogging."

"Will you keep it down, what if she hears you?"

"Then I'll just tell her how it is. You love her and wish to take care of her. And that you deserve a good snog for eating dirt." Mia, stood there for moment listening to see if Ben would deny how he felt, or admit it.

"Look Matt, I appreciate you wanting to help and all, but just let me do this my way. She's been though hell and I want to be there to help her though it, and if along they way, we get close, then that's just a bonus. Although it would be nice to have a good snog, it's been ages." Mia then rounded the corner into the room, smiling with her coffee in her hand.

"Ages since what?" Matt turned to see her walking in, and he could see it in her eyes that she was amused by something. Ben tried to think of what to say, then Matt spoke up.

"Since he had a good snog. I think he's a bit jealous of Stella and yours truly. We had a rather enjoyable evening last night."

"Good, I'm happy to help." Matt suddenly got very aware that Stella may have divulged intimate details of their relationships to Mia, and now she was standing there looking at him. His cheeks turned pink and he was avoiding eye contact, making Mia a little more inclined to push the issue just a tad bit further.

"And the vibrating c-ring, did you guys like that one?" Matt's eyes went wide as Ben chuckled, and he stammered about, not sure what to say.

"Um, well yea. I know Stella loved it, and you know what, I think I better get going. I've got work to do at the office. Goodbye." Matt practically ran out of the room, and Mia couldn't help but laugh. Ben did for a moment, but the pain in his side jolted through him and he stopped. Mia saw the discomfort in his eyes and she walked over to his side, taking his hand.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to hurt."

"It's fine really, I should just remember not to laugh."

"And here I was thinking laughter is the best medicine."

The next day Mia was driving Ben home from the hospital, then she decided maybe they needed to talk about arrangements.

"Ben, would you be comfortable staying in my spare bedroom? Maybe it would just be easier than me coming over at all hours, but if you're more comfortable at your own place, I totally understand."

"I would just hate to be in your way."

"Ben you won't be in the way, I have a booking on Thursday and Friday then Saturday I'm working at the warehouse, so until then it's just me working around the house."

"If your sure it won't be any problem, and if it would be easier on you."

"Ben, it's not meant to be easier on me, it's to be easier on you, unless you don't mind me having a key to your house and coming in when I need to check on you."

"You can have a key, I don't mind at all." They pulled up into her driveway, and Mia smiled as she walked around to help Ben out of her jeep.

"You tell me where you want to go Ben." He smiled as he looked at Mia, resting an arm on her shoulder as they walked toward his place. He wanted to shower and to change. She helped him into the house, and then up stairs towards his room. Once she had him up stairs he told her the way to his room and she got him situated on the bed.

"I know you want to shower, what can I do to help you? Besides actually showering you myself." Ben chuckled lightly, then he held his side.

"Could you get a towel from the linen closet?" Mia went out into the hallway, getting him a towel before coming in and taking it to his bathroom. She came back out, seeing him struggling with his jacket, and she helped him out of it. She then slowly slid his shirt up, trying really hard not to hurt him. Feeling her fingertips on his skin caused him to sigh, a fire burning through where she had touched his flesh. She pulled his shirt over his head, seeing a look in his eye once she tossed it a side. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she tossed his shirt aside, and he watched as she licked her lips slowly.

"Thank you for helping me." His voice was low and soft as he spoke to her, Mia feeling heat pool at her core from hearing him, and she smiled as she backed away.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Ben watched as she slid out into the hallway, and he then went to shower. Once Mia was in the hallway, she leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to cool off from what Ben had done to her. Little did she know, Ben was trying to cool himself off in the shower from what her touch did to him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

For four days Mia took care of Ben, but she avoided anything that would cause any sexual tension between them. He was feeling a lot better, so when he woke up Thursday morning, he was determined to get closer to Mia. He went downstairs to find Mia cooking breakfast, and he couldn't help but watched her as the sunlight flooded in on her.

"What is on the menu this morning? Although I told you I'm feeling loads better, you didn't need to come cook for me."

"Ben I want to, and it's bakery fresh cinnamon bread french toast."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It is, just wait until you taste it." He could sit and watch the smile on her lips all day, and now he knew there was some sort of spark between them.

"It may be a side effect of my concussion, but I believe we had a date this evening."

"We do, but if you're not up to it, I totally understand."

"You're not getting out of it that easy, we're going out for dinner." Mia turned around, putting a plate of french toast down, a cup of coffee and a banana down for him to eat, turning back to get her own plate. She then sat her plate down across from his, standing there eating as they talked. Mia couldn't deny it anymore, there was a sexual tension between them, and it was proving to be more than she could just ignore. All through breakfast there were little flirts and looks, telling her he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. Mia cleaned up after breakfast, taking Ben to his office while she went to her afternoon party. She picked him back up after the party was over and took him back home. Ben had asked about her day, and she about his. She then asked him where they were going for dinner, but Ben smiled, telling her it was a surprise.

"Alright, so you won't tell me, when should I be ready?"

"Let's say 6:30, how does that sound?"

"Alright I'll go get ready and I'll see you at 6:30."

"I'll come get you alright, like a proper date."

"A proper date, maybe to be followed by a proper snogging?" Ben turned to look at her, seeing the amused look she was giving him.

"I take it you overheard Matt talking the other day." Mia just smiled as she parked the car, winking at Ben as she headed in to get ready, leaving Ben on his own to get into his place. Ben got inside, calling Matt to joke with him slightly.

"Hello."

"Hey Matt."

"Didn't I just see you, work is fine, rest and get better."

"I'm calling to tell you, Mia heard you at the hospital the other day, she heard about the proper date and snogging."

"Oh mate, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she must have not minded because we have a date tonight."

"Oh, maybe I helped with that, maybe it was because she heard me talking about it."

"Don't think that your the thank, we had the date already, but she still wanted to go even after hearing you babble on."

Mia showered and got ready. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a grey top of cute bronze heals. She slid some bangles on and her earrings after she had finished her makeup. She heard the doorbell, smiling as she made her way down to the front door. She opened the door, letting Ben in while she put her scarf and jacket on.

"You look beautiful." Mia smiled as she looked at Ben, his black slacks and blue button down looking good on him.

"You look handsome this evening, can't even tell you had the shit beat out of you."

"Oh well thank you, if I can manage to walk without limping no one will ever know."

"Where are we going Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"We are going to this great little hibachi grill, if that is alright with you."

"Are you kidding me, let's go now." Ben smiled as he held an arm out for Mia, leading her out to his jeep. On the way to the restaurant they laughed talking about friends, mainly Matt and Stella and their adventures. Mia then shared some of her memorable adventures from school. Ben laughed wildly at her and when they got their destination he got out of the car, leading her in like a gentleman, something Mia wasn't used to at all. They were seated grill side and Ben started opening up about some of his past, telling some of his embarrassing stories. They then enjoyed their dinner show while their hibachi master cooked their dinner. Soon they were eating and sharing some sake while they talked away. After two hours at the restaurant, Ben paid for dinner, then taking Mia home. He parked in his driveway getting out to let Mia out of the jeep, he walked her to her door, and when she was unlocking the door he fought with himself about kissing her. _Lean in to kiss her you idiot, it's obvious she likes you. She knows you want her too, and she did mention snogging. I bet her lips taste delicious, just lean in, feel her against her. No this is too soon. I should let her go. Wait no, don't let her slip away._ Mia looked at Ben, admiring the nervous smile on his lips, then she took a step towards him.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Ben smiled as he looked into her eyes, reaching his hand out to hold open the door. Mia stepped inside, and as Ben followed her. As Ben stepped inside and shut the door behind him Mia came close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and pulling away slowly. Ben stood there motionless, unable to move.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have" Ben's lips found her, stopping her from talking. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers causing a soft moan to escape her throat. Mia's hand slid over his shoulders and down his chest finding a place to rest on his sides. Ben cupped her cheek with one hand, the other still splayed across her back and he could feel her lean against him. Slowly her lips pulled away, giving both a moment to catch their breath.

"Ben I don't know if she should, um, you know." She could see his face change, so she wanted to clarify. "Ben, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Mia, you couldn't never do anything to hurt me."

"I meant your ribs Ben." Ben raised his brows, his mouth making an oh shape as he caught on to what Mia was saying.

"In that case." Ben leaned down, capturing her lips again as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. She moaned softly into his kiss while his hands explored her body slowly. She felt his long fingers sliding over her arms, her back and landing on her hips. Her lips tasted like the wine and he savored every moment they were pressed against his. His hands went to her face while she gripped his shirt pulling at him gently. Ben took a step forward, and Mia slowly started leading over to the sofa. Mia gently pushed Ben back down and he winced against her lips. She pulled away, looking into his eyes as she softly straddled his legs.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you Ben." He gently swept back some hair of her cheek, his fingers twisting in her hair as he pulled her close.

"Then I guess we should be more careful." her lips hovered over his, her eyes closed as she thought. She pulled back away, her hand on his chest, before looking into his eyes.

"We should wait, until you heal a little more." His eyes were almost pleading with her now as he leaned back into couch, realizing she wasn't going to give into him, not tonight. Mia also never left his lap, she sat there smiling at him as she ran her fingers over the back of his scalp. "You don't know how long I've thought about this."

"About teasing me?" Ben quipped as a smirk appeared on his lips, and then he felt Mia's lips on his neck barely touching his skin as she spoke softly.

"I was referring to having you between my legs, but I suppose that works as well." Ben was shocked to hear Mia say that to him and he stammered about for a second before talking to her.

"You've thought about me before?" Mia sat back up, deep blush on her cheeks now as she played with the top buttons on his shirt, not able to look him in the eye.

"I've always found you attractive Ben. I've thought about you a lot, especially the last year while things were getting worse with Jonathon."

"Mia, I never knew. I always thought you'd never be interested in a guy like me, I mean you were married, but beyond that."

"Ben, why do you think I always made an excuse to have you over? or to be outside while you were out working in the yard? I wanted to have a reason to see you." Ben didn't know what to do, he had always admired her from afar, but now he was finding out he wasn't the only one who was infatuated. His hands slid from her hips, one of them making their way to her cheek. He had her look at him so that he could kiss her slowly. As he pulled away Mia smiled, then she laid her head against his shoulder. Ben pressed a kiss against her forehead as she ran her fingers over the skin exposed at the base of his neck.

"Mia, I want you to know that I would like to have a relationship with you, but not until you're ready. I know this divorce can be exhausting."

"Ben, I am long over Jonathon." He smiled as he hugged her close, liking the way she felt against him. Ben held her close, falling asleep with her in his arms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ben woke up, feeling a warm body pressed against his, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled. He was laying in bed, Mia next to him. He knew they were both still fully dressed, but he couldn't care less, this is what if felt like to wake up with her in his arms. He was afraid to move, not wanting to wake her, so he stayed still, just watching her, admiring the way small smirks would dance across her lips as she dreamed. Mia hummed softly in her sleep and Ben couldn't help but hold her closer. Mia stirred slightly, her sleepy smile was the most beautiful thing Ben had ever seen. Mia curled into his side, her hot breath tickling his neck as she spoke.

"Good morning Ben."

"Good morning." Mia rolled away from him looking at the clock, then she turned back to him propped up on her elbow.

"Are you going into the office today?"

"I should, we have an auction coming up next week and I'd like to look over everything. I should probably head home now. Thank you for last night, it was wonderful."

"It was a lot of fun. We'll do it again sometime soon. " Ben rolled up on his side to look at Mia, smirk on his lips.

"As soon as my ribs heal up a little more, or was that the sake talking?"

"It was, but it was only saying what I've been too afraid to say." Ben could see her nerves over taking her as she turned her eyes away from his before turning and getting out of bed. "I'll just go down and put on a pot of coffee." Ben watched her she left the bedroom, and he got up, making his way into the restroom. He could see no indication of Jonathon anywhere, nothing that ever hinted that a man had lived there was gone. Ben washed up before he hurried down the stairs, smiling as he saw Mia putting a cup of coffee on the counter. Ben walked over, taking a seat at the counter, watching as Mia took a sip of her coffee, smile on her lips.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to make myself an omelet, so it's no problem at all."

"Alright then, I'll happily take an omelet."

"Too late, my offer no longer stands." Mia giggled as his expression changed, then she started cooking. Soon she put a plate down for Ben and turned back around to finish her own breakfast, and Ben kept thinking he could get used to waking with her everyday. She joined him at the island, sitting close as they spoke about plans for that day and weekend. After he finished eating, Ben excused himself to go home where he got ready for work. Ben and Mia only saw each other briefly that weekend and he was beginning to hope he hadn't done anything to push her away. Monday come and went, and Ben didn't see any signs of Mia at all. He finally decided at eight that evening that he was going to go over to check on her. Ben went out of his front door, and he saw a familiar truck pull into Mia's driveway. He stood there and watched, wondering what Jonathon was up to. He saw Mia walking out onto the front porch, handing something over to Jonathon. They spoke briefly and then he took a step towards her. Mia stepped back, fear washing over her. Jonathon raised his voice now as he took another step towards her.

"You think some piece of paper will make this go away. Half of this is mine. You owe me that for the years I wasted on you."

"Excuse me, I think you better just go now. I will call the police. I have been more than fair letting you come get those letters. So now I think you should go."

"No, I think as of right now, half of this house is mine, so I'm staying."

"Like hell you are. And you gave up your half of everything once you started fucking around Jon. So I suggest you go, head on over to see your pregnant girlfriend and forget all about anything you think you deserve." Ben took a step towards Mia's house, but he watched in amazement as Jonathon took a step back, retreating to his truck before he yelled back at Mia.

"You're not the only one who can get a good lawyer Mia, we will just see how much is still mine." Jonathon got in the truck, pealing off down the road, and Ben walked over quickly seeing Mia starting to break down into tears. Just then he saw Travis walking out onto the porch with her, wrapping his arms around Mia to keep her from falling. Travis could see concern all over Ben's face as he ran to Mia's side. Travis helped her inside while Ben held open the door. Travis sat her on the sofa, heading off to pour her drink while Ben sat next to her. When Travis came back into the living room, Mia was curled up to Ben, crying softly into his shirt.

"Take good care of her, she deserves that." Travis sat down two high ball glasses and a bottle of MaCallan before squatting down next to Mia. She let go from Ben to hug Travis goodbye, and he left without another word. Mia then poured a glass, offering it to Ben who took the bottle from her, pouring his own glass. They sat in silence as Mia nursed her glass. She finally turned to face Ben, sad look in her eyes.

"Thank you for being here."

"Mia, don't ever think you have to do this alone, you can always count on me. Even if you don't want to speak, I'll be there to listen." Mia sat her empty glass on the table before she leaned on Ben, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I never thought being alone would be this hard. I mean I began to hate him, I hated being around him, but at least I wasn't alone."

"Mia, you aren't alone, I'm just a phone call away. I will come sit with you anytime, when ever you want, you never have to be alone." He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent, a faint smile creeping across his lips as her arms slid around him.

"Thank you Ben. I want you to know, I will repay this someday, you have been so good to me."

"Mia it is my pleasure."

"Do you know how Jonathon and I started dating?"

"He told me at one time met you at a party, but never elaborated."

"His friend, Clayton, he um, he always had this thing for me, but I wasn't into him. Well I went to this party one night at a house I had never been to and Clayton was there. He was pretty drunk and apparently Jonathon was getting pretty annoyed by him, so he told him that I was looking for him, wanting to take him upstairs. Clayton was this huge brute of a man, so when he saw me I was talking to this other guy. Clayton just snapped, coming over and knocking the guy out before grabbing me and pulling me up the stairs kicking and screaming. Jonathon heard the commotion and he came looking for Clayton. He found him, he was leaned down over my unconscious body. I woke up two days later in the hospital, Jonathon next to me. He had felt so guilty he never left my side. At that point, I thought that it was love, but it turns out it was just his guilt. I wasted seven years of my life on him, and he never loved me, not truly. He just felt bad about what he had caused." Ben didn't know what to say, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Mia, I am so sorry."

"Don't be Ben, it's nothing for you to be sorry over. I wish I knew back then, maybe I could have saved myself some pain and heartache."

"I was in love once, there was this girl I knew back home. She had moved in downstairs from me in my first flat, and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We started dating and three months later I knew she was the girl I was going to marry."

"What happened?" Ben looked down at Mia, admiring her big eyes looking up at him.

"Well a few months later we moved in together, and one day I came home and she wasn't there. Everything of hers was gone. She simply left a note that said she didn't love me the same way I loved her, and it was unfair of me to ask that she would. I had bought an engagement ring for her and she had found it. Looking back on it now, I can say she didn't love me, not with her heart. She was far more concerned about herself alone than with me."

"Her loss. You are such an amazing man Ben."

"Mia, she just wasn't the right one for me, and maybe Jonathon wasn't the right one for you."

"Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." Ben wanted to say yes, but he was afraid of doing something that would push her away.

"Mia I want to say yes, but Are you sure about this. I don't want to do anything that" Mia's lips crashed into his, and Ben wasn't sure if he should push her away or give into her. He returned her kiss, letting her tongue passed his lips. She finally pulled her lips away, and Ben put his hands on her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his.

"Maybe you're right, we shouldn't do this yet. I'm sorry Ben."

"I'll just get going Mia. Before I go, come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I have work."

"The day after then."

"Thursday, I'm free Thursday." She got up, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Ben smiled as he stood up, hugging her close before he made his way to the door. Mia walked him out, watching him as he made his way back home. She then went back in, locking the door behind her, and that night , she was the one dreaming of Ben, dreaming of his touch.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben kept an eye out for Mia that week, also watching out for Jonathon's truck, hoping to keep her safe from him. He knew her schedule was busy, so he had only seen her in passing. Thursday came and Ben was excited that at lease he would finally get an evening with her. He had called and ordered some take away before he left work, picking it up on his way home. Once he got home, he set the table and chilled a bottle of wine. He couldn't help but smile, rushing to the door as he heard the doorbell ring, but when he opened it, Matt was looking back at him.

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Can I ask you for some advice mate?" Ben opened the door, letting Matt in as he looked over to Mia's house. He followed Matt into the living room, seeing him sitting on sofa looking super nervous.

"Matt, what's on your mind?" Matt sat there, looking over a wooden box in his hand, turning it over and over, before he tossed it over to Ben. Ben caught it, opening the box before he looked at Matt, shocked look on his face. Ben sat down in his arm-chair, looking at the contents of the box again.

"Do you think she'll like it? I was hoping to give it to her tomorrow night, but I just don't know what to do?" Just then there was a knock at the door, and Ben smiled wildly, that just gave him an idea.

"I don't know, but I know who will." Ben jumped up, rushing to the front door, asking Mia to come in. He still had the ring box in his hand and Mia saw it, giving Ben a brow raised looked even Martin Freeman would be jealous of. "Oh no, this isn't mine. Matt is here wanting to know how to give this to Stella." Mia's looked changed, tears welling up as she walked into the living room, finding Matt there. She pulled him to his feet, hugging him close.

"What do you need to know, and why ask Ben?" Ben heard her, slightly hurt at her comment he spoke up.

"Hey, who not ask me?"

"Because women know what women like. How many successful proposals have you had? Besides, I know enough about Stella to know her dream proposal." Matt's eyes shot to Mia.

"Really, will you help me then, I'm just so nervous that I can't even think of how to do it. Does she want the whole down on one knee thing? It's just that I'm taking her to Prime up in Saratoga and I don't know if I could do that where people could be watching me."

"Matt, she does, but once you get there, just focus on her alone, no one else matters. This is supposed to represent you and her and the rest of your lives, at that moment, everyone else is irrelevant. You should wait until the end of dinner, while you're enjoying your last glass of wine, then take her hand, and speak from the heart."

"I don't know what to say."

"You will, just tell her why she means so much to you, why you fell in love with her. How you know you want to spend the rest of your life with her." Ben sat there watching Mia's eyes dance as she talked to Matt, and he felt a tiny bit of bitterness in that moment.

"Is that how Jonathon proposed to you then Mia?" Her eyes shot up to Ben, seeing some jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh hell no, that man has no idea what real love or romance is. He never even tried to be romantic for me, not once." Ben felt bad now for his tone, and he could see Mia was heartbroken, but soon it dissipated and her excitement for Matt was the only emotion she was showing. She and Matt talked for a few minutes, then she had a thought as she pulled Matt into the dining room, that's when Matt saw the table set for two, candles flickering on the table.

"Oh you two were going to have dinner, I can go. I'm so sorry to barge in like this."

"Matt, it's fine, just a few minutes then you can go. First I want you to pretend I'm Stella, tell me what you would say."

"Oh I can't. I have to think of something."

"Matt, sit. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. You and Stella have just enjoyed a wonderful dinner and now think about how she makes you feel, why you love her. Do got that in your mind now?"

"Yea."

"Then you take her hand, go on, take her hand." Matt hesitated for a moment, but soon he took Mia's hand and she could feel his hands tremble. "Now you look her in the eyes and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know." He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to see everyone focused on him. Ben was standing just off to the side, admiring how Mia was going through all this for his dear friend.

"Matt, you can do this. Just take a deep breath, look into her eyes and say it." Matt took a few long breaths, and after a few moments, he opened his eyes, a timid look to them before he started to speak softly.

"Stella, these past two years of my life have been the most amazing. I've gotten to travel the world, meet some wonderful people, help our business grow to be very successful, but the most amazing part, the part that keeps me going everyday is being with you. Every morning when I wake up, no matter how much I dread getting out of bed, I know it's all worth it to see your smile. You are the only woman I want dance with in the rain, the only one I want to sleep next to and I want you to be my last first kiss. I know we talked about waiting a year or two before this, but I can't wait any longer, I want to give you the rest of my life. I want you to be my best adventure, my partner and my wife." Matt then moved to one knee, pulling the ring box from his pocket, but his other hand never let go of hers. "Will you marry me?" Mia leaned close to him, her hand resting on his cheek as she looked deep into his eyes.

"She is going to say yes, and I told you could so it." Matt started beaming like a child, hugging Mia close as he thanked her. "Don't thank me, I just gave you directions, these are still your words and actions." Matt pulled away, kissing her forehead before standing up and facing Ben.

"Thank you mate, I will leave now so that you two can enjoy your dinner. I'm sorry for interrupting it. Thank you again Mia, thanks Ben. I'll phone you to let you know how it went."

"Matt, I know she'll say yes, and you both are very lucky to have found each other." Matt waved as he stepped out the door, leaving Ben and Mia looking at each other. Ben soon had brought out dinner for them, Mia thinking it was cute to see him look so out of his element. Soon they both were seated, laughing and enjoying dinner before there was some silence. Ben then decided he needed to say something to Mia.

"Mia, I just want to say I'm sorry for sounding cold earlier when I asked if Jonathon proposed how you were telling Matt to." Mia took a sip of her wine before looking at Ben.

"No, it's fine really. I know this whole situation with you and I is different. I mean you and Jon where friends, and now you are I are close so I get it. And I'm sorry I got a little snippy with you too, I shouldn't have said how many successful proposals have you had, that was rude and uncalled for. I mean there are things I'd like to know about your past too, but I don't know how to bring them up. And if there is ever anything you want to know about me, just ask."

"You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything, I will always give you the most honest answers I can. I forgive the comment as well, I know you were only wanting to give Matt the best advise possible, and you did a terrific job."

"Thanks, and I can really ask you anything, no matter how personal?"

"Of course, as long as I can do the same."

"You can."

"So, what is you want to know?" The blush spread across Mia's cheeks as she hid behind a flirtatious smile.

"How many serious relationships have you had?" Ben had an amused look to his face as he thought about it, answering after a moment.

"I don't know, about 6 or 7 really serious ones, but plenty of others that just didn't last. How about you?" Mia didn't seem surprised by his answer, but more by his question in turn.

"Seriously, you won't believe me when i tell you."

"Try me."

"Two. Jonathon, and my high school boyfriend for three years, Shane."

"Really? Only two serious relationships? Well you are still young."

"So are you." Mia smiled at him, thinking he was just being playful with her.

"I've got a few years on you." Ben knew she was only twenty-eight, so in reality he had more than a few years on her.

"Oh come on, you're what? Thirty two, that's young."

"You are way to kind. I'm thirty-seven." Mia laughed, turning her head as she looked at him, thinking he was really toying with her now.

"No you're not."

"I am." She could see how serious he was now, but the slight blush on his cheeks told her he was flattered she thought him younger.

"You look pretty damn amazing for thirty-seven then. Even Amanda has a huge crush on you."

"Amanda? The girl across the way?"

"Yea, Vincent and Delilah's daughter, she's what 19 now, yea she has a huge crush on you." Ben wrinkled his brows as he looked at Mia, thinking there was no way she knew that for sure.

"No, why would a girl her age have a crush on me?"

"She thinks you are very attractive, and apparently she thinks you have a great build. And she told Delilah and me that she did." Ben's mouth dropped oped slightly as he heard Mia, and now he had an even bigger question on his mind.

"Well how did that whole conversation come about?" Mia giggle, taking another sip of wine before she tried to explain it to him.

"Alright, Tuesday afternoon, I was over there with Delilah after our afternoon spin class. We were laughing about neighborhood prospects now that I'm going to be single again, and I brought you up."

"What is it you had to say about me?"

"That honestly you were one of only two I'd consider dating in this neighborhood."

"Who's the other one then?" Mia had her glass to her smiling lips, trying not to look at Ben and trying to hide the name of the other man in her drink.

"That would be Micheal."

"Wait, Micheal, the one who owns that huge corner house with the lilac bush that makes the corner smell wonderful, that Micheal." Mia blushed deeper as she shook her head, humming her answer. "You have a think for older men."

"Not older, more mature."

"That's the same thing as older." Mia giggled as she nodded to Ben.

"Alright, but in honesty, I want someone who has his life in order, and who know what he wants out of life." Ben admired her ability to speak freely with him, and he raised his glass in a toast, smiling at her as he spoke.

"Here's to finding that one person who knows what they want out of life, and who we can share our wants and desires with." Mia toasted with him, and the rest of the evening they spent laughing and joking until Mia went home. That night, each of them dreamt about the other, both dreaming of how life would be for them if they continued down this path together.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben had been spending a lot of time at the office the past week, and how he wanted nothing more than to spend a relaxing evening at home, hopefully with Mia. He called her from the office Friday afternoon, happy to hear her soft voice answer.

"Hello"

"Mia, hello it's Ben." She giggled softly before telling him the obvious.

"Yes Ben, I know your number." He laughed at himself, realizing they had spoken and texted each other quite a bit lately.

"Right, of course you do. I was wondering, are you free this evening?" She took in a deep breath and he already knew the answer.

"No, I wish I was. I've parties tonight and tomorrow and Sunday I'm leaving on my way to a convention for work in New Orléans." Ben tried to sound happy, but there was no denying how sad he really was.

"Oh. I knew you had talked about your business trip but I didn't realize it was so soon. Wait, are going to be there for Mardi Gras?" He heard her giggle softly , again he knew the answer.

"Well, I suppose I am. Should I have someone take pictures if I decided I need some of those beads they pass out?"

"Are you trying to tease me, because if you are it is working Ms. Stewart." He heard her soft laugh on the line and that made him smile.

"Oh Benedict, would I tease you if I didn't intend on following through?" He could practically hear her wicked smile as she talked.

"When do you plan on following through on these teases?" Mia giggled hearing the want in his voice. She hummed for a second, trying to make him really think about it.

"I suppose when I get back you should be all healed up more, so you and I will have a date, a proper date then we will see what happens from there." He bit down on his lip to keep from smiling as Matt walked into his office.

"Alright then, well I have to get back to work. How about lunch tomorrow?" Matt sat down, smiling as he looked at Ben, knowing who he was talking to.

"Yea, I'll see you around noon? How does that sound?"

"That is perfect. I'll see you then." They hung up and Matt sat there beaming at Ben. "What is that smile about?"

"Another date with the lovely Miss Mia. You two have been spending a lot of time together." Ben couldn't even try to hide his smile now as he nodded.

"Well, we have a lunch date tomorrow, but then she is out-of-town for a week." Matt and Ben talked work for a while before going on about their day. As Ben got home that evening he saw Mia pulling out of her driveway on her way, waving as she passed him. Ben couldn't help but wait up that night, watching as Mia finally got home around midnight. He watched as he pulled into the garage, closing the door and he finally went to bed himself. The next morning he got up and went for a run, going home to shower before his date when he was done. He got out of the shower, smiling as he saw Mia and Delilah coming home after their spin class. He thought lunch would be casual so he slid on a pair of jeans and t-shirt as he looked through the closet.

Ben went to knock on her door at noon, happy as she opened the door in her jeans and a cute maroon sweater. She invited him in as she finished betting ready, pulling her hair into a pony tail as she slid her flats on. Ben watched as she moved about her living room, putting on a scarf and grabbing a jacket before smiling at him and letting him know she was ready to go. Ben let her out to the car, opening the door so she could slide into the passenger side. Once Ben got in and started driving, Mia looked at him, noticing the bruise on his jaw that had stated to yellow. She reached over an held his hand, admiring the smile that slid across his lips. They pulled up to new fusion café that Mia had mentioned wanting to try, she could see that he had paid attention.

Ben opened the door for her, holding her hand as she slid from his jeep. He led her inside and once they were seated he started to tease her.

"So you plan on getting hundreds of beads?" He loved hearing her laugh as she looked at him.

"Oh I hadn't, but now I may see if I can't break some sort of record." He shook his head at her, liking the way she was ease with him. They both laughed as they looked over the menu, happy to have this time together. They ordered and chatted while they waited, laughing wildly. Once their food arrived they both picked and nibbled, but to be honest neither one was crazy about it. Soon Ben looked at Mia, smile on his lips as he leaned close.

"You want to ditch this place and go get a burger?" Mia giggled as she leaned close to him.

"You have no idea. Let's go now." Ben through some cash down on the table before they left. Once they got outside they laughed as the climbed into the jeep, Ben then drove them to this little burger dive. Once inside they sat at the corner booth, ordering a couple burgers a large order of fries to share and two root beers. As they sat and talked, someone played an old song on the jute box. Ben watched as she swayed to the music, singing along with the song.

"What a diff'rence a day made  
Twenty-four little hours  
Brought the sun and the flowers  
Where there used to be rain  
My yesterday was blue, dear  
Today I'm part of you, dear  
My lonely nights are through, dear  
(Since you said you were mine)  
What a diff'rence a day makes  
There's a rainbow before me  
Skies above can't be stormy  
Since that moment of bliss, that thrilling kiss  
(It's heaven when you find romance on your menu)" Ben smiled watching her, not knowing she liked the classics.

"Mia, I wasn't aware you could sing." She gave him a sheepish smile, happy when the waitress brought their lunch. They ate in silence for a moment, just giving each other flirtatious looks. They both enjoyed this lunch so much better than the fusion restaurant. Mia smiled at Ben, reaching over to wipe a smear of mustard off his lip. She felt like time slowed as he licked his lip looking at her. She simply giggled at him, wanting so badly just to take him home and straight to bed. She kept repeating in her mind that once she got back they would have their time together, right now it would just be too much for them. Once they were finished, Mia went to pay the tab, but Ben refused.

"Mia, please let me."

"Ben, you paid tor the last place, I can get this one." Ben reached over, putting his hand on her as he leaned close to her, his mystical eyes looking deep into hers causing her to lose all focus. All she could do was nod as he pulled the bill from her hand slowly.

"Thank you, but I'll get this one." Ben then went up front and paid, Mia following behind him. They made their way out to his Jeep, then on the way home, she surprised him by taking his hand, lacing her fingers with his as he drove. He took the long way home, not wanting this lunch date to end, but he knew she had to get ready for her party that night. Once he had pulled back into his driveway, she let go of his hand so he could park, but she sat there an looked at him for a moment.

"I think I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." Ben turned to her, delighted to hear her admission. He turned to her, brushing her hair back, but as he leaned over he felt a little residual pain in his ribs. He then got out of the Jeep, jogging over to her side and he opened her door, leaning in to kiss her softly. Mia's hands landed on his shoulders, sliding around his neck as she returned his kiss. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her out of the Jeep and pressing her against the side of it. She slowly pulled her lips away, lowering her eyes and he watched her as she licked her lips.

"I hate to go, but i have to get ready for my party tonight." He bent his knees, trying to get in her line of sight. She giggled as she looked up at him, loving the way he wanted to get her attention.

"I'll help you load up your car." She leaned into him, kissing his cheek as she pushed him aside, heading towards her own garage. She keyed in her code on the keypad, smiling as she heard Ben walking up. He put a hand on the small of her back and she leaned against playfully. Once they had loaded up her s.u.v. Ben followed her inside as she grabbed her catalogs and order forms. Once she grabbed her bag she saw Ben standing against the wall so she smiled as she brushed past him.

"Not that I'm kicking you out, but I have to go so I'm not late." Ben was right behind her as she got to her s.u.v. opening the door for her. She put her bag in the car before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I don't see you before I leave, I'll text you to let you know I made it there safe." Ben nodded as he leaned down, kissing her before he pulled away.

"If you don't, I'll call you." She smiled as she slid into the car and Ben shut her door. She watched as he walked over to his driveway before she backed out, blowing him a kiss as she waited for the garage door to close. Ben watched as she drove down the road before he went inside, feeling as if he had a sure thing with her.

It was late when she got in and by that time Ben was already sleeping. He got up early, hoping to see her before she left. He walked over, knocking on the door, happy to see when she answered the door.

"I want you to know, I'm going to miss you, and I'll keep an eye on the house." Mia hugged him close, whispering in his ear.

"I will be home Friday evening and I expect you to pick me up Saturday at 6 for date." Ben smiled wide, kissing her before answering.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Ben watched over her house that week as she worked in New Orleans, and as Friday morning came, he was happy to know she'd be home. They had texted back and forth all week, each teasing the other just a little more each day. Friday morning he got a simple text from her and even Matt noticed Ben's red cheeks.

_To bad you're not flying with me, we could join the mile high club...if you're not already in it ;)_

"What's got you all flustered over there mate?" Ben tried to hide his smile from Matt, but it was no use.

"Nothing, just a text from Mia." Matt just observed the smirk on Ben's lips, knowing that his friend really liked this girl. As they day went on Ben had an appointment with a client, setting up a new auction from another old estate. After a few hours Ben was back at the office when he got another text from Mia.

_Finally on my flight home...remember tomorrow at 6 you and me have a date._

Matt could see that familiar look in his friends eye again and he knew Ben just got another text from Mia.

"What was that one about?" Ben just looked up from his phone, goofy little smile on his lips.

"Just a reminder. So why don't you go on home to that girl of yours, there is no need for us to be here this late on a Friday. I'll see you Monday morning." Matt smiled as he stood up, saying goodbye to his friend while Ben sent a text of his own.

_I won't forget our date, after all my ribs should be better enough to handle anything you can throw at me._

He figured when she didn't text him back that she was already on the plane, so he went ahead and went home. He decided he would make plans for the following evening, hoping he could make it a romantic night. He made reservations for the following evening then he tried to figure out what to do after dinner. He thought about taking her to a movie, but that felt so cliché. He went on up to shower before bed, thinking as he washed the day away. He finally just gave up as he went to bed, thinking he had time the next day to figure it out. He found himself laying in bed trying to listen for her car to pull up, but the sandman got to him first, lulling him into a restful sleep.

The next morning Ben got up and went for a long jog around the neighborhood, smiling as he thought about his evening with Mia. On his way back towards his house he stopped to talk to Micheal, asking about a car Micheal had been working on for a few months. The two men talked for a few, and when Mia and Delilah came around the corner from a walk, Ben stopped and watched her.

"She is quite a sight isn't she?" Ben turned to look at Micheal, noticing he too was watching Mia as the two women drew closer. "What I wouldn't give to have that body in my bed." Ben didn't know what to say, but he knew this was his Mia they were looking at. _Just tell him she's been going on dates with you, that you two are serious, come on. What have you to be afraid of, just move your mouth and tell him to get his eyes off._

"Hello Gentlemen." Mia and Delilah were walking by the driveway and Ben smiled as he waved, shocked when Micheal started talking next to him.

"Oh, hey Mia." She turned to look at Micheal, but her eyes met Ben's for a moment with a coy smile on her lips. "I was thinking, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Her eyes went back to Ben's now as she answered.

"Micheal, as sure as I am that it would be great time, I'm sort of already involved with someone. Sorry." Delilah stood next to Mia, giggling quietly as they both turned and walked away, but before they got too far, Mia turned back around and called out to Ben. "Don't forget Ben, six o'clock."

"Six O'clock, I'll be there." Ben watched as she turned and walked down the sidewalk, her hips swaying gently. Micheal punched Ben's arm playfully before Ben turned to question him why he got hit.

"Why didn't you tell me you had already moved in on her." Ben couldn't stop smiling as he shook his head.

"I suppose I wasn't sure how serious we were, although she has said yes to nearly every time I've asked her to join me." Micheal just turned and looked at the two women walking down the street, wishing he had gotten to Mia first.

"So, was Jonathon totally out of the picture when you started with her?" Ben looked back at Micheal, serious look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Now listen here, Mia and I never had anything until after she kicked him out. Matter-of-fact, I took a few punches to the face before she and I had our first date. I never knew Jonathon was cheating on her, I guess from the outside things aren't always as they seem." Micheal knew not to push Ben, even if he was only joking.

Later that day as Ben was getting dressed for the evening he got a text from Mia, it was a picture of a cute blue dress and Ben thought she'd look stunning in it.

_You said to dress up for dinner tonight is this what you mean or should I don a pirate costume?_

_That is perfect altho you may get a bit cold, but I can always warm you :)_

_I'll bring a sweater...but of course you can_

Ben smiled as he thought about her earlier that day and how that coy smile spread across her lips. She was surely going to give him a run for him money. They way she looked at him as she rejected Micheal was enough to give him a big head. _She said she was already involved with someone, then she had to mention our date, well in her own sneaky way. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight in her hair. I wonder if she really meant what she said about the mile high club. Wait Ben no, you two have a good thing, don't ruin it over sex._

Six o'clock finally rolled around and Ben made his way over to Mia's door, anxiously waiting to see her. Once she opened the door Ben couldn't believe his eyes. She was standing there in that little blue dress with her hair down and he couldn't say a word, he could only let his eyes travel over her as he took her in. She stood there admiring his speechlessness for a moment before asking him in. Ben's mind started working again as her voice snapped him out of that stupor, and he smiled at her.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." Ben watched the blush creep across her cheeks as he stepped through the door, wishing that they were staying in tonight instead of going out. She turned and left him so that she could grab a white jacket and her gold earrings. She watched Ben in her mirror as she fixed her lipstick, seeing how he watched her. Their eyes met in the reflection and they stood there for a moment in silence. The sound of Ben's phone ringing broke Mia out of her trance, but she realized Ben didn't even hear his phone.

"Your phone."

"What?" He gave her a confused looked as she started to stifle a laugh.

"Your phone, it's ringing Ben." He jumped slightly as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, not seeing who was calling before answering.

"Hello. Oh, um, hi mum. Can I, of course. But mum, I, yes. Mum really, I look forward to it. Mum please, yes I'm listening but will you listen to me for just a moment? Thank you, I'll have to call you later, I'm sort of on a date. Yes mum, she is rather lovely. No, no I"m not telling you that, look I must be going, but I promise I'll call you tomorrow. Goodbye mum, yes love you too." As he hung up he looked at Mia, seeing the smirk on her lips.

"So, I take it that was your mom." He nodded as he smiled, hoping this didn't hurt how she saw him.

"Yes. I'm the youngest so she still likes to call and check me." Mia smiled at him, knowing that feeling.

"What do you know, I'm the youngest too, so I feel your pain." He loved how her eyes seemed to dance as she looked up at him, He wanted to badly to taste her lips, but his nerves got the better of him.

"Are you ready to go now?" Ben offered his arm to Mia and she took it as he lead her out to his jeep. He took her out to a very nice dinner before he took her back to the jazz club. The spend most of the night dancing and laughing the night away as they shared a bottle of wine. When Ben finally asked Mia if she was ready to leave it was nearly one in the morning, but neither of them realized it was that late because of the fun they were having. He drove her home, parking in his driveway before he got out to help her from his car. He opened her door and helped her out, but as she was standing there in front of him she grabbed the lapel of his jacked and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Ben was shocked for a moment, then his arms slid around her and he pulled her towards his door. She giggled against his lips as he fumbled with the handle, but he quickly opened the door and got them inside. He pulled his lips away to look at her, wanting to make sure she wasn't just drunk.

"I take it you've missed me then." Mia slowly licked her lips as she looked up at him, her hands sliding down his chest to undo the buttons of his jacket.

"Ben, I thought about you a lot while I was away. I really want this with you, if you're sure you want it with me." Ben couldn't keep his hands off of her, first they were on her shoulders, then they slid down her arms, then to her cheeks before landing on her neck as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Mia, I have never been more sure about anything else. I absolutely want to have a relationship with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Ben and Mia sat on the sofa, her in his lap while his lips were on her neck, he held her closely as she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He took her wrist, stopping them from moving as he pulled his lips away. He looked at her breathless, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Her legs were next to his body, knees up by his chest as his hands dropped to her outer thighs, fingertips running over them lightly.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Mia's eyes softened as she looked deep into his, her hands sliding down his chest.

"Ben, I'm not. I'm scared as hell. I want to, so badly but part of me is so scared. I don't want you to end up hurt, I can't let you be simply my rebound. I don't want that, I want everything that happens between us to be real, and natural." His lips found her temple while his hand found hers, holding it to his heart.

"I will never push you into anything, but I will hold out a hand for you if you're scared. I will always be here. And if I get hurt, no matter, it's happened before and I've survived. I would rather be hurt by you than to never know if we would have made it. Trust when I say that I care about you, and I don't ever want to see you hurt or scared, not anymore." Mia shifted, no longer straddling his long legs, but still in his lap as she rested against his chest.

"You always know exactly what to say to put me at ease." She slowly turned his chin to her, capturing his lips in a soft but deep kiss while his fingertips ran up and down her legs.

The next morning Mia woke in Ben's bed, wearing one of his shirts over her but she knew nothing happened the night before. She had grown tired from drinking and Ben carried her up, giving her a shirt to change into as he got ready for bed himself. She was already curled up sleeping in his bed when he joined her, smiling as he held her close. He woke with her, making his way down to make a pot of coffee while she was in the bathroom. When she climbed down the stairs she found him in the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee and she happily joined him. She was quiet for a moment as she put cream in her cup, but soon his arm slid around her and she spoke.

"Thank you for understanding." His lips pressed against her temple before he answered.

"I told you last night I will never push you into anything, and I mean that. One question though, were you telling me we needed to take a break?" She turned in his arm, wrapping hers around his waist as she looked up into his eyes.

"No, maybe. I don't know Ben. What do you think, can we do this? Just move on from my past so easily?" There were traces of tears in her eyes and he wondered what had brought this on.

"Mia where is this coming from?" She sighed, the weight of his question pressing down on her and she knew she needed to be truthful.

"When I was in New Orléans a very good friend of mine was there, Elizabeth. She and I had dinner one night and through the bottle of wine I started telling her about Jonathan then you and she questioned me. She asked if I had started falling for you or if it was lust. I didn't know how to answer because I wasn't sure. She told me if I was falling, that maybe I was doing so too quickly, because really, I do tend to love too fast. That was the whole problem with Jonathon, I was blinded by my own emotions to see that he never really loved me, he just pitied me." Tears started falling down her cheeks as she leaned against him. "I want to know that if this moves forward with you that I'm not just letting my heart get carried away, I want to know it's real, the real thing, but how can I do that if we don't try. I'm so confused about what to do." Ben now for some unknown reason began to hate this Elizabeth, she had managed to pull Mia from his grasp just enough so that now he may never have her.

"I think you're right, how will we know unless we try?" As Mia's eyes met his again, his heart ached. He could see the confusion, the pain and he wanted nothing but to take all of that from her. He reacted on instinct alone, his hands taking her cheeks as his lips found hers. He pulled her body against his while his kiss deepened, his tongue exploring her mouth until she pushed him away. Her hands pressed back on his chest until she broke free from his hold, then without warning she turn and ran, out into the cold with no regard for her state of undress, she crossed his lawn and hers, punching the code to her garage door in with fast feverish fingers. It had only gone halfway up when Ben made it to the porch, watching her slide under it before it started to close again. He stood there, his eyes running over the footprints she left in the driveway from the fresh morning dew.

Ben turned to go back in the house after several minutes, and as he passed the bistro set that sat on the porch, he flipped the chair, trying to let go of the anger that now festered up inside of him. He was angry he pushed her, angry he let her run away, and more than anything he was angry at whom ever this Elizabeth was.

Ben sat in the living room, having moved a chair to the front window so he could watch for her, trying to catch a glimpse of her coming or going, but in the two weeks since she ran out, he hadn't seen her at all. Then, like a glimmer of hope, her car came down the street. He stood, watching as she pulled into her driveway, stopping to get out and check her mail. Ben moved, running upstairs to grab the package he had prepared and then he ran back down. He rushed out the front door to see the garage door shutting, so he made his way to her front door, hands shaking as he ran the doorbell. Mia peaked out, but she waited a moment before she opened the door. She stood there, sad look in her eyes as she waited for him to say something.

"Sorry, I only wanted to return your dress and shoes. You left in a hurry and I thought maybe you'd like them back." Mia nodded as she took the folded dress and shoes from his hands, her fingers brushing his slightly.

"I can go grab your shirt if you give me just a moment." He smiled as he looked her over, at least she was speaking to him. He couldn't stop himself was questioning her though.

"No, no it's fine. It looked far better on you than it ever did on me. Please, is it something I did, because I am so sorry. I never wanted to do anything to upset you. Please just give me a chance to make it up to you." She held her hand up, not wanting this to be any harder than it already was.

"No. Ben its me alright, I have to put a few more experiences under my belt, then if we both are still willing, maybe we can give it a chance, but not until then." He had this look in his eyes like a wounded deer, and he was breaking her heart.

"Experiences? Is that what this is about, because you think you need more of them. Mia that means nothing to me, it wouldn't matter if you've had only one or one hundred experiences, all I care about is you." She needed to be firm with him, but she was close to caving, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I have a date." His eyes shown nothing put pure anguish while his lips formed an O. He took a step back, then he turned and walked away. It was a lie, and she came close to chasing after him, but something in the recesses of her mind told her to let him go, he was more than likely cross with her.

She called Stella, hoping Matt could tell how badly she had screwed up any chance with Ben. She broke down crying as she explained what had happened, and when she was all finished Stella started.

"What on God's green earth made you think you need more _experience_? And why the hell did you lie? I mean Ben's an amazing guy, and you know he'd never do a damn thing to hurt you in anyway! And now he's hurting I'm sure. I can't believe you've done this." Stella stopped to take in a breath and Mia felt awful now, but why did it make so much sense with she talked it over with Elizabeth?

Take away the period dress and this is how he reacted to Mia's lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was a bit inspired by another story, (Eternal Sunshine by Sketchbookthingz) but in all honesty, I had no clue where this story line was headed. Maybe I still don't but I didn't like leaving it hang, so I will slowly dredge on, one piece at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a whole week since Ben had talked to Mia, a whole week of him moping around work until late in the evening trying to keep himself busy. Mia tried not to worry about it, but it kept picking at her, in the back of her mind she kept seeing the look in his eyes as she lied to him, directly to him. She had asked one of the other girls to take over her parties for the weekend, but she knew this wasn't just going to go away. She slid on her jacket, going out into the cold and then she saw it. Ben was walking out of his place and there was a woman with him. They were both dressed like they were going to a nice dinner and laughing. Mia walked out to the mailbox, pretending to pick up the mail though she had done that earlier then she crossed the street to Delilah's house. Ben saw her, but tried not to look her way as he backed from his driveway and drove down the street.

Delilah opened the door to see Mia standing there with tear soaked cheeks and she simply opened the door for her, asking her in.

"Tell me what's wrong Mia." Delilah led her to the kitchen where she poured some wine and they sat at the island to talk.

"I have royally fucked up. I met my friend Elizabeth in New Orléans, she was there doing her normal seeing life through the camera lens and we met up and had dinner one night. She told me about her and this guy she'd been seeing. Anyway we got to talking about Ben and she questions me. She told me to look her in the eye and tell her if I was falling for him or if I believed it was just lust. I knew the answer, someone deep inside, but I wasn't sure because I was afraid. So then she told me if I was already falling for him that maybe I needed to take a step back. So when I get back that is what I told him, sort of. Then he tried to get me to give him another chance but I panicked and I told him that I had a date. I left and the look in his eyes just ripped a hole in my heart, and I know I did the same to him." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping as she tried to block that image of him from her mind, but it didn't work. "Just now I wanted to go talk to him, see if I couldn't explain, but I saw him coming out of his place with this beautiful woman on his arm, and he looked so happy"

For two hours Delilah tried to console Mia, but she knew Mia had to come to terms with her feelings. If she did feel for Ben, she needed to let him know now before it was too late. Mia went home after a few glasses of wine and she felt like she was able to do anything. She had secretly, well she thought it was secretly but Delilah saw her, watched for Ben to return from his date, but he hadn't yet returned.

Mia opened another bottle of wine, sitting in the front room where she watched for Ben to come home. Once she finished the second bottle, this one alone, she decided to chase it with shots of tequila as she waited. She lost count after six and soon she saw headlights pulling into the driveway, and that he must still have his date with him as he walked to the passenger door. Mia got up and put on her shoes and her jacket after she finally found the arms holes and she stumbled out the door.

She stood on the porch watching as the earth rose and fell, not quite sure if she could see the steps or not. She took a tentative step as she giggled. Her foot landed on the edge of the step and she found herself falling forward. She somehow manged to land the foot on the next step down and she stood there laughing, a step in between her feet as she thought of how to get back onto even ground. Her mind was moving extra slow as she told her back foot to come forward to the ground in front of her, and nearly ten seconds later it moved. She steadied herself as she snickered, looking around, the earth still teetering. She shuffled over to his walkway, her anger starting to bubble to the surface as she looked at the three steps as she swayed on her feet.

She took one step at a time, steadying herself between each one. She got to the top step and looked at the door for a moment, then to the button for the bell but it was moving so it took a moment for her to find it. She pushed it in three short spurts, then a long one. The sound made her happy, so she started doing it to a sloppy rhythm of a song and soon Ben was standing there looking at her. He could tell she had been drinking because she never even noticed he had come to the door. He reached over and took her hand and her eyes moved to his.

"Ben." She scowled as she look at him, looking around him to see if she could see anyone behind him. Ben wasn't sure what she was looking at, but he could see her swaying.

"Mia, Are you alright?" Ben's tone was stern, but she could almost heard worry in his voice. She started to tear up and she grabbed at his shirt to keep steady.

"No, I'm not. I need you to know that I am falling for you and I lied. I didn't have a date the other night, I was know it was wrong of me to do, but I was scared." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he knew she was telling the truth, no matter what state of drunkenness she was in. "I know I hurt you and I don't know if I deserve a chance to make it up to you, but please." She stopped for a moment as she put her hand on her temple as if she wanted to steady her head.

"Darling are you alright, do you need to sit down." She shook her head, standing up straight again.

"Ben, I want to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, I really feel like the worst person." She was weeping now and she found herself growing rather dizzy quickly. Ben grabbed her arms and he held her straight, but she wretched herself free from his arms and made her way over to the porch railing, hurling her upper body over it as she began to vomit.

She woke in the bright morning light, her head pounding and she looked around. She was at home, in her bed with Ben's t-shirt on. She slid from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face before making her way downstairs, cringing with each creak of the old stairs. Once her feet were firmly planted on the floor she saw her empty wine bottle and her bottle of tequila on the kitchen island. She tried to clear the fuzz from her memories, but she really had no clue what happened, or when she even got out the tequila. She never drank it, the stuff burned like hell and she almost always threw up from it.

She put some bread in the toaster, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not upset her throbbing head and ears, but the toaster was just too noisy. She stood there, trying to make herself want some coffee, but in reality she just wanted to climb back into bed. She stood there waiting with her hands over her ears, knowing the sound of the toast popping up would be loud to her sensitive hearing. Finally it popped up, causing her heart to jump in her chest and her head to hurt like someone struck it with a hammer. She put in onto a paper towel before turning to grab some butter from the refrigerator but something caught her eye.

Laying on the counter was a note, scribbled out on the back of an envelope, clearly from someone who didn't wanted to waste time looking for a pad of paper.

_Mia, you were pretty drunk last night, but I helped you in and cleaned you up. There are two seltzer tables on the counter, those should help your stomach. Drink lots of water, the headache is from dehydration. I'll be by to check on you around noon, Ben_

Horror ran through her as the gears of her mind started turning, cobwebs falling off them. _I went over to talk to Ben and I was drunk. Not only was I drunk, I threw up over his porch rail. Oh god, he must think I'm some lush who can't handle her liquor. I know I screwed this all up now, he's never going to want to see me again. Why would he anyway, there was that gorgeous girl he was with yesterday, he has no need for me anymore._

What Mia didn't know what that the woman she had seen Ben with was still at his house, and she'd be meeting her that after noon as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Mia had taken the seltzer tablets left for her by Ben as well as two Excedrin before she climbed back upstairs to take long shower. Once in the shower her mind replayed every word, she could remember at least, that she had said to Ben. She remembered telling him she was falling for him, and she was sure she told him she had lied, what she couldn't do however was remember the look on his face. Her mind kept playing cruel jokes on her, telling her he was amused by her, then disgusted before he was enraged. She didn't know if any of those memories were right or not, but either way it all made her apprehensive about him coming over to check on her. She stood there, letting the water cascade over her, wishing it would wash away all the shame she felt for how she acted, but she knew nothing could take that away.

Once she was out of the shower, she dried her hair before sliding into a pair of jeans and a pale pink blouse that flowed and billowed. She didn't feel like putting make up on, so she just slid on her moisturizer and some mascara before she put some lip balm on. She was barefoot as she padded her way downstairs again, making her way to her small office where she sat at her laptop and went over her orders. She had a few internet orders come in and she checked on the shipments of those orders before she sent out thank you emails. After she finished with work she looked over her schedule, seeing that she had two parties scheduled the following weekend. She thought about having Toni, one of the girls under her take them, but she left it. Surely she would be able to get her head in order before the weekend rolled around.

She got up stretching her back, the dull ache still in her head but she didn't want it to go away, she wanted it to serve as a reminder to keep her head about her. It was just past eleven as she looked at the clock and she thought about laying down but there were things she needed to do. She started sweeping and once she had gotten all the wood floors swept she started steaming the floors. Soon she had started vacuuming the stairs, deciding on making her way upstairs until the door bell stopped her. She didn't hear it at first, but then it started playing a catchy little tune and she turned to the door as she turned the vacuum off. She hung her head as she made her way to the door, not bothering looking through the peephole as he opened the door, she knew who it was.

As she opened the door Ben stood there smiling, but her eyes were downcast, and she didn't raise them even when she opened the screen door for him. He came in followed by the woman he had been with before but Mia didn't notice the other person, she had turned into the house, speaking over her should.

"Sorry if you were waiting long, I was just vacuuming and I didn't hear the bell right away. Would you like something to drink?" Ben could hear her emotions in her voice, he knew why she wouldn't look at him, shame. He turned to his accompaniment and asked for a moment. He moved to where Mia was putting the vacuum away in her hall closet, just really pushing it out-of-the-way. He surprised her by leaning against the wall next to her closet door, blocking her from moving around him as he spoke softly.

"Mia, please look at me." He watched as she stopped, her eyes closing as she turned her face upright, but fear wouldn't let her open her eyes. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes, that deep heartbroken pain she would feel was what she feared most. Her eyes were shut tight and she could feel the tears swimming to the surface.

"I can't. I'm afraid of how you'll look at me, what you think of me after how I acted last night. I'm so sorry Ben." His hands gently moved to her neck, his thumb softly stroking her cheek as he press his lips to her forehead. He then pulled her into a warm embrace, his lips barely grazing the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"I told you that if your scared I'll hold a hand out to you, and that's what I'm doing now. So take my hand and open those eyes for me." Ben's hand slowly slid down her arm until his fingers delicately floated across her palm. She took his hand in hers and he laced their fingers together. "I told you I will always be right here for you, and I mean it Mia." She nodded then began to slowly open her eyes, looking first at his chest before her eyes drifted up to his. He could see her tears threatening to fall and he softly kissed her lips. It was a soft chaste kiss, but just the act, the intimacy of it pushed all shame from her. She let go of his hand but quickly wrapped both arms around his shoulders as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I listened to Elizabeth. I was wrong and I hope somehow you can forgive me Ben." He held her close for a minute or two before finally relaxing his hold on her. She withdrew her arms, pulling back slightly to look up into those impossible eyes again.

"Of course I forgive you, you may have to work to make it up to me but I do forgive you." There was a playfulness to his tone and it drew a smile to Mia's lips. She let out a half laugh, pushing his chest slightly from the cheekiness of it. Then he looked as if he forgot something as he pulled her into the front room where his friend was waiting. "And Mia, I want you to meet my sister, Tracy." Mia's cheeks turned a bright crimson as she looked up at the woman with him, undoubtedly the woman from the previous night.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm so sorry if I interrupted your evening last night, I was really drunk and I hope you can forgive my actions." Tracy gave her an understanding smile as she shook hands with the woman her brother had been going on and on about for the past few months.

"It's the past, I wouldn't worry. Heaven knows that I have had my share of tequila fueled craziness, and if we're being honest, Ben has too." Ben cut her off with an exasperated "Tracy." His voice lending Mia to the assumption that he'd done some rather embarrassing things while intoxicated. Mia smiling thinking that could be an interesting conversation for the future, but now was not the right time.

"Would you two like to have a seat?" She could feel Ben's hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer gently as he and Tracy shared a look.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We have to head to the airport to pick up our parents. They are all going to be staying with me for the next two weeks." Ben tried to look excited, and Tracy decided to speak up, making it even more evident Ben wasn't thrilled with the length of time his parents would be staying.

"I'll only be in town for three or four days, then I'll head back home leaving Benny to have some quality time with mother." His expression changed as Mia's hand grazed his stomach, the grimace was replaced with a dreamy-eyed look as he turned towards her dazzling blues.

"I'll talk to you later alright, because there are things we need to discuss isn't there." She could tell by his expression that he wasn't upset, anxious maybe but far from upset.

"Alright. Drive safely, I'll talk to you soon." She walked with Ben and Tracy to the door, saying goodbye as Tracy stepped out, leaving the porch for Ben and Mia to have a moment. Ben smiled as he slid his arms around Mia, pulling her into a hug as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you came over last night, drunk or not, to tell me how you really felt. I thought I'd lost you before we even began, but it did break my heart and we'll have to work on that. That is if you meant it, are you really falling for me?" She leaned back in his arms, glancing up at with him a playful smile.

"I meant every word, I am falling for you Mr. Cumberbatch, is that alright?" He gave her a bright crooked smile as he looked at her.

"That's more than alright, I welcome it." He leaned down, kissing her softly before Tracy honked the horn on his jeep. Ben and Mia both jumped before giggling at each other. "I better go or she'll keep going. I'll talk to you soon, bye." He slid out the door and Mia waved behind him, watching as he walked out of sight. As she closed the door she smiled, for once in the last few weeks things felt right again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ahead...enjoy ;)

It had been two days since Ben and Tracy had checked on Mia, but he had texted her several times. Most of the time it was cute little messages complaining about how his mother was questioning him about finding a nice girl to settle down with, but there were a few messages that were teases, such as the last one she had just received.

_I was just about to get into the shower and I was thinking back to the day you came to take care of me, sliding my shirt off. You know I had to take a cold shower after what you did to me with your touch._

She looked at his text a few times, wanting to respond, but not really knowing how. She paced the floor trying to think of something really sexy to say but she wasn't sure she knew how to be seductive anymore. With Jonathon it was meaningless, he was never into that sort of thing, but she wanted to with Ben. Maybe it was because it was so new, or maybe it was because he seemed to enjoy it. Then she smiled as she thought about it.

_Oh, too bad you're not alone or I could shower with you. Then again if you need to come borrow a cup of sugar I can show you the new lingerie we just got it._

_Perhaps I can find an excuse to come over, are you sure your not having a problem with your kitchen faucet? I am quite handy you know._

Mia's cheeks flushed as she thought of him laying in her kitchen floor, sleeves rolled up on his blue plaid shirt that she loved seeing him in. She got lost in her daydream as stood there thinking about him, the muscles in his arms flexing, the way he bit his lip as he concentrated and those damn impossibly sexy eyes. She had no idea how long she stood there thinking of him, maybe five minutes maybe twenty, all she knew was when the doorbell rang she jumped. She ran her fingers through her hair before she made her way to the front door, surprised by who was on the other side.

"Tracy, please come in. Is everything alright?" Tracy came in, turning to talk to Mia as she shut the door.

"Thank you. Yes everything is alright, well, no but yes. It's nothing to worry about, Mother is just on one of her tangents, going on about legacies and grandchildren. I thought I'd let Ben handle this one, I get enough of these conversations at home, I don't think this one needed to be shared by me." Mia motioned for her to have a seat.

"Well, by all means have a seat, could I interest you in something to drink. Coffee or something stronger?" Tracy was joking as she teased Mia, hoping she hurt her feelings.

"Sure, as long as it isn't Tequila." Mia had disappeared into the kitchen, but she was smiling as she returned with two glasses and a bottle of strawberry wine.

"Oh god, no more Tequila for me, at least not until I forget that it makes me sick." They both laughed as Mia poured their glasses, smiling as she looked at Tracy.

"So I will admit Ben hasn't told me much about you." She smiled as she nodded.

"That isn't that surprising, we were never exactly close. I was 19 when he was born and soon I was out of the house. As he got older we had our times, but not like most siblings." Mia nodded understanding why their relationship wasn't typical.

"But it's just you and him then right?"

"Yes, and we have gotten closer now that we've both grown up." Mia took a sip of her wine before she looked at Tracy.

"I'm the youngest of five, so I grew up totally different." Tracy nearly choked on her wine as she looked at Mia with brows raised.

"Five? Your parents were either madly in love or insane." Mia laughed as she shook her head yes.

"They were both. Three boys and two girls, life was insane in our house. I don't think I knew what it was like to sit down and have a family meal until I was 17. Before that we were always going to ball games and practices and dance rehearsals, it was madness." Tracy could just imagine a house full of kids, each one having their own passions and having to keep a tight schedule to make everything.

"Was it ever hard? Two games on the same day that sort of thing?" Mia sipped her wine, slowly setting the glass down as she talked.

"It was, there were times Dad was at Football games all day while Mom was at costume fittings and Cheer leading practice. By the time I came around though they sort of had things figured out so I can't say it was always hard, just when there were tournaments and such, things that weren't scheduled way in advance."

The two women talked for a long time, and the sound of the doorbell caught them when they were both laughing wildly. Mia got up, her eyes wet with tears as she tried to stop laughing long enough to open the door. Once she opened the door Ben was standing there in that same blue plaid shirt Mia had daydreamed about earlier and she found herself thinking about it again.

"Sorry just to drop by, but I'm glad to see my sister with you." Mia motioned for him to come in and he looked at Tracy, not quite able to stay mad at her now that he was seeing Mia and her getting along so well. "Tracy you left me with mother when she was having one of her fits. Now you know I love you to death, but death may come sooner than you'd hope because I'm going to murder you." Mia could see him desperately trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't. He then looked back and forth between the two women and the bottle of wine until Mia spoke up.

"Oh Ben, come on. Your sister is with your parents all the time, how often do you think she's heard one of your mother's fits?" Ben smiled as he looked at Tracy, hoping she'd get the hint without him having to say anything else, but it seems she didn't.

"Tracy, mother is looking for you, she was rather worried." Tracy winked as she stood up, knowing what he was really getting out now and she smiled as she looked at Mia.

"Mia thank you for the lovely evening and great laughs. Hopefully I'll see you again soon." Mia said goodbye, walking Tracy to the door and watching her disappear before turning to Ben and pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulled away slowly and then took a step back before slapping his arm playfully.

"What was that for?" Mia giggled as she looked up at him.

"You lied to your sister, you just wanted her gone." He gave a crooked smile as he tilted his head.

"You think I would do such things?" Mia giggled again this time as she took a step closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I keep having issues with my faucet Mr. Cumberbatch and I hear you're quite handy."

 

 

 

The next few moments were blur to both of them, clothes being pulled, or in her case ripped, off and dropped randomly as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. By the time they got to the bed they were both naked and panting, their need for one another boiling over. Ben kissed her with such intense passion that her skin felt like was going to erupt into flames as he laid her down. He laid next to her first, his fingers teasing as his eyes studied her. He started at her cheek, his soft fingertips slowly trailing down her neck, over her breast to her nipples, pinching them before traveling further down her stomach, skimming over her heated core to her thighs. As he got to her knee, she lifted her leg and hooked it over his, his growing erection now pressing along her ass while his fingers teased back up her inner thigh slowly. She watched him, holding her breath as his fingers slowly made their way over her smooth mound. He heard her gasp and he turned to watch her head roll back, biting her lips as he let his fingers rub against her slowly. He felt how wet she was for him already and it caused his erection to twitch against her skin. He leaned down to her, his lips finding hers as he teased her with his long fingers.

Mia wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him deeply while he pushed two fingers into her slick heat. He felt her start to move her hips, pushing against him while she slowly pulled his bottom lip with her lips. She let his lip go once she moaned his name, her hand over his showing him the rhythm she liked. Her head was tipped back and Ben couldn't resist dropping kisses down her neck as her hips started moving faster. She reached down and gripped his long hard cock, slowly teasing him while she drew dangerously close to losing control. He slowed his motions when her hand stopped, and soon she spoke softly.

"Ben, there are condoms in the nightstand."He pulled his fingers from her slowly, loving the slightly aggravated moan that left her throat, and then he turned over, pulling out a condom from the top drawer of her nightstand. He opened the package, slipping it on quickly before he moved over her, settling in between her thighs as he leaned down to kiss her. She let her hands wander over his arms and back, tangling in his curls as he took his time kissing her, the anticipation driving her wild. He stole his lips away finally then he ever so slowly inched his way deep into her sex. The heat from her body was intense, it had been far to long since he'd been with anyone. She kept her eyes open, watching him as he found a steady pace. His muscles tensed and flexed under her fingers and she ran her nails down his back. He lowered himself down on his elbows, cradling her head in his hands as he dove deep into her.

He felt her body tightening up around him and he sped up, this caused her to moan out his name and he sped up yet again. She began to raise her hips up to meet his and he pushed harder. Mia let her fingers tangle in his hair as she moaned for him to go faster and he replied by thrusting hard and deep quickly, his body beginning to cover with sweat. He felt her legs wrap around him, holding him closer while he still managed to keep his pace. He watched her, her skin flushed, her head dropping back and her moans growing longer, she was close. He started pushing with all he had, pounding deep within her as fast as he could manage and soon he felt her body starting to shutter. She then tensed up, the walls around his cock clamping down tightly as she arched her back. He slowed while she orgasmed, but soon she cried out for him to keep going. Ben began to thrust hard again, this time his own release waving in the balance. Once again she clamped down around his long cock and he exploded deep within her. He came hard and once he pulled out of her he laid by her side. Mia turned to her side to face him, her lips meeting his in a slow sensual kiss before saying his name.

"Ben, you are fucking amazing." His face reddened more hearing her, and he hated to admit it had been far to long and that he was afraid of spilling too early.

"You are extraordinary. Let's go again." He loved hearing her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Ben woke up and realized he was still at Mia's house, in bed and nude. He felt her arm draped across his chest and he rolled to his side facing her so he could watch her sleep. He watched as her eyes moved under her lids and he wandered what pictures she was painting in her mind. She hummed softly as she moved closer to him, her leg sliding over his hip as she murmured something about pears. He smiled watching her, trying hard not to laugh as she tickled his back. He watched as she pushed the blankets from her body then rolled over, taking his arm with her. He pulled her to his chest and held her as she slowly started to wake. He could see her opening her eyes briefly then closing them again with a smile across her lips.

"Good morning darling." Her smiled grew as she pushed her hips back against him.

"Good morning tiger. Are you skipping work today?" She felt him kissing her neck and shoulders, slight prickles gliding over her skin from his morning stubble.

"I can't," kiss "I have a meeting with a potential client" kiss "this afternoon and Matt doesn't exactly get along with the gentleman." Another kiss left on her neck. Mia brought his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers.

"How much longer can I have you this morning?" He reached over her to her nightstand where he picked up his phone.

"Well, seeing that my mother is going to hound me this morning about where I was all night, I'd say I should have left already." Mia rolled over and wrapped her arms around his bare middle as she kissed him softly. He returned her kiss, deepening it as bis hands slid up her back. He relished the feeling of her being in his arms, the soft smoothness of her skin against his and he even loved how she smelled, like a night of sweat and sex. He pulled back and looked at her, smile on his lips and just as he opened his mouth to talk, his phone rang. Mia giggled as he pushed over her to pick up his phone, his head resting on her shoulder when he saw who it was.

"Hello." There was a ton of noise in the background, talking and shouting going on and maybe even some equipment. He dropped back to his back as he listened to his partner.

"Ben, you need to get your ass down here. There was a fire last night." Ben bolted upright, the color draining from his face as he spoke.

"How bad is it?" There was a long pause before Matt answered him, and Ben knew with each progressive moment that it was worse than he could imagine.

"You might just want to come down here mate. I have to go talk to the fire chief, get here as soon as you can." Mia watched as Ben sat there for a moment, his expression was one of worry and panic mixed with shock. He slid out of bed throwing his jeans and then he began looking for his shirt and Mia did the same. She put on a t-shirt and found his on the steps. Ben came down, taking the shirt from her hands as he jogged down the stairs.

"Mia, I am so sorry but I have to go. Matt says there's been a fire and I have to get to the office. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." He had slid into his shoes and turned around to see Mia next to him. He pressed his lips to hers before pulling open the door.

"Please drive careful. I hope everything's alright." He was gone across to his place before she lock the door back and she had a sickening feeling she knew why there was a fire. She ran upstairs and showered, trying to keep her mind from going crazy. She dressed and got ready, but ready for what? To drive over to Ben's Business? Would he want her there in the way? She slid on her shoes and walked next door, hoping Tracy would be there to talk to her. Mia stood there shivering as she looked down the street at the cars driving by. Soon his front door opened and Mia turned around smiling, but instead of Tracy answering, it was an older gentleman who had to be Ben's father, they looked so much alike.

"Can I help you Miss?" He stepped out and looked her over, surely Ben would have liked to be there when she met his father, but she had to know.

"Hello, I'm Mia. I live next door and I was just wondering if Ben was alright." She didn't notice to woman who was standing at the door, until she came out to see what was going on.

"Oh, hello. So you are Mia. Please Come in." The white-haired man held open the door for her, motioning for Mia to go first. She made her way into his living room no sign of Tracy anywhere and her heart started pounding. "Ben tells us so much about you. You came to check on him, correct?"

"I did." Looking back, perhaps she could have chosen her words more wisely. "When he left this morning he said something about a fire and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." The woman's brows shot up as she looked at Mia, who was now embarrassed, ashamed and trying to shrink into the seat she had taken.

"Well, at least I now know where he was all evening. My name is Wanda and this is Timothy, we are Ben's parents." Mia tried to think of a way to recover this, a way to make it better but what could she do but be honest.

"I wish I was meeting you under more respectable circumstances, but I wanted to know he was alright." Timothy seemed to consider what Mia said amusing and Wanda had a tiny smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"I can't say I disagree, but I would say the circumstances are unfortunate at worst. He phoned just a few moments ago, the west side of the shop suffered the most damage and they did lose some very valuable pieces, but the more unsettling thing is that the fire department is already speculating that it was an arson, deliberate."  _Arson, deliberate._ Those two words buzzed around Mia's head causing her to grow dizzy and nauseous. Could this be what she feared? Wanda and Timothy watched as the color drained from the young woman's face, and they could clearly read her dread. "Is everything alright? You look a fright dear."

"No, I'm not. I have to go. Thank you so much for your understanding, hopefully the next time we meet it will be for pleasant reasons. Goodbye." Wanda stood up, wanting to stop Mia but she was too late, Mia was out the door and rushing home. As soon as she found herself inside her familiar home she grabbed her mobile and dialed Ben's number, praying he was free enough to answer.

"Hello, you've reached Ben's mobile, please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon." She hung up and paced around her living room, trying to collect her thoughts.  _I should just drive over, it only takes half an hour then I can tell him I think this could be Jonathon. I'm sure he's thought of that, I mean he saw what Jon did to my house, he had to have thought of it. And if he did I'm sure he mentioned it to the fire chief, after all they will ask if he has anyone who was want to hurt it, and Jonathon has already hurt him, twice. Maybe Stella's there._ Mia picked up the phone and was thankful Stella answered.

"Hello."

"Stella, thank goodness. Have you talked to Matt or Ben?" Stella could hear the desperate worry in Mia's voice and she knew what Mia was feeling.

"I have, I'm here. The um, the building is damaged, and so is Ben. He's in shock I think, not sure why this had to happen, but he'll be alright. Matt's trying to getting him to calm down right now, they're talking work and insurance, and um" There was a pause as Stella tried to gather her thoughts, to find the right words. "They're um, talking about motives." Mia knew he would be thinking of Jonathon, and now that feeling of guilt came creeping in. Stella could hear her taking in a deep breath, and she knew Mia was aware of what the guys were thinking about.

"Look, he'll be fine. And Mia, you know this isn't your fault, not at all. Okay?" She waited to hear Mia's answer, hoping she wasn't enraged or hurt too badly.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that way. Thank you, I feel better knowing he's alright." Stella knew Mia was going to worry about the fire all day long, so she tried to take her mind off of it by changing the subject.

"Hey, while I have you on the line, I wanted to know if we could get together for lunch one day, I want to talk about my wedding and you being involved." Mia momentarily forgot about the fire as she processed what Stella had said.

"Of course, I'm free everyday this week, just tell me when."

"Great, how about tomorrow? We could do lunch at The Olde English at one, does that work for you?" Mia smiled, she knew it was one of Matt's favorites and thought it was cute Stella was now wanting to go there.

"Sounds great."

"Perfect. Alright, well I am going to go talk to Matt. Find out how he and Ben are fairing, and I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Mia hung up smiling as she sat down on the sofa, shocked but happy Stella wanted her to take part in the wedding, and it didn't matter to Mia how small of a job she had. She and Stella were friends, but they weren't particularly close, so she was surprised but it would give them a chance to get to know one another better. Soon though her mind went back to Ben, and again that feeling of guilt crept back into her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Mia hadn't seen Ben in the three days after the fire and she was beginning to worry that he was blaming her. Finally on Friday she got a text from him and her heart raced as she read it.

 _I know I've been scarce, but I have thought of you. Can I come by after work?_ His text could mean anything, but her heart tried not to let her mind think to much into it.

 _Of course, I have party tonight, but I'm free until quarter til seven._ She waited for a response, and ten minutes passed without one. She went on about cleaning up the house, even though there really wasn't much to be done. She started taking down the draperies to dust them off before she realized how much time had passed there was a knock at her door. She was hanging her curtains for the living room back up when she heard the door and as she looked at the time she saw it was nearly two in the afternoon. Her heart was singing that Ben left work early, but as she approached the door she knew it wasn't Ben.

"Wanda, what a pleasant surprise, please come in." Wanda smiled as she came in with a basket of fresh warm muffins. "Can I interest you in a cup of Coffee or tea?"

"No thank you dear. I really wanted to come over here to get to know you a little better, under more agreeable circumstances." Mia nodded slightly as she motioned for the sofa in the living room, happy that she had cleaned it thoroughly.

"Alright then." Mia sat not really sure what to say and Wanda seemed to be trying to think of a way to start the conversation as well. After a moment Wanda looked at the muffins on the table.

"I baked some muffins, Ben loves them and he mentioned you would probably like them as well. Banana Nut with a touch of cinnamon." Mia smiled, it was a start.

"They smell delicious, thank you. Ben is a respectable guy, and not just that. He's sweet and so caring, and if it wasn't for him I'm not sure if I would even be sitting here right now. I know that things with he and I aren't storybook, nor are they typical, but I" Mia paused, not sure what to say, that she adored him? She did, but that wasn't strong enough. Should she say she was in love with him? No, that was too much, way too fast. Searching for the right word seemed so hard, how could she say how she felt? Well, if she wanted Wanda to know her, she may as well just be honest and pray for the best. "There are no right words to describe how I feel for your son. I don't want to imagine my life without him. I don't know for certain if this is love, but I know it feels right." Wanda sat there quietly, looking over Mia with a critical gaze. Mia could feel each passing second, her heart ticking away the moments trying to gauge how Wanda was feeling about her, but the matronly woman was unreadable. She watched for what felt like ages, hoping she hadn't said something Wanda thought was untrue. Finally after a moment Wanda spoke softly, patting at Mia's hand.

"Ben says the same about you. He enjoys being with you, saying you can made his days better, and he looks forward to seeing how long you continue to let him come around. To be honest I was, concerned to think that you had only just recently filed for divorce, but after Ben explained some of the circumstances I perfectly understand." Wanda watched as Mia visibly curled up, embarrassed to know what Ben may have told her about Mia's situation.

"I admit my marriage was anything short of perfect. It wasn't for lack of trying, I wanted to have that happy life with Jonathon, and at one point I think he believed he wanted that too. Once day he decided though that I wasn't who he wanted to be with, but he was too cowardly to tell me. I should have seen it then, but I suppose I didn't want to, I didn't want to live my life as another statistic. I suppose looking back now that it was a blessing that we never conceived, I mean I don't know if I would have let him leave so easy if we had a child together." Wanda took Mia by surprise, talking to her in a warm motherly tone.

"You would have, because you would have been looking for what would have been best for your child. Trust me." Mia looked up at Wanda and she felt like she really was understood. The two enjoyed a few muffins and a lot of laughs as Wanda found out more about Mia's past and her family. Wanda especially loved hearing that Mia wanted a family of her own.

"I would love to know your parents, they seem like delightful people." Mia nodded.

"They are. I wish you could meet them but they have retired to Florida. I talk to my dad on almost a daily basis, but I think it's because I'm the baby and because I wanted this house." Wanda looked around at the beautiful old Victorian that had been lovingly updated.

"Who wouldn't want this house? It is beautiful." Mia looked up around the room and smiled, she had poured so much of herself into this home.

"Thank you, it is now. I had the kitchen updated and the roof redone. Plus the windows had to be custom-made. My brothers are so spread out, two in the military and one a college professor, and my sister is in Florida close to my parents. No one wanted this house here, so I spoke up, I wanted it and here I am." Wanda then looks at the time and stands up.

"Oh my, it's nearly time for Ben to arrive and I'd hate to be here when he knocks at your door. He knows that I was stopping by, but it would still be better if it was just you here when he arrives." Mia walked Wanda to the door, then she ran upstairs to freshen up before Ben arrived. She bounced down the steps and put the muffins away and looked through the wine cooler, seeing what she had cool already before the doorbell rang. She skipped to the door, but slowed down when she got to the door. She opened it to see Ben standing there and although he looked worried at first, the moment he saw her he smiled. He stepped into the living and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her feet off the ground as he hugged her. She could feel him taking in a deep breath before relaxing his hold on her. Mia looked up into his eyes before kissing him slowly, taking her time to taste his kiss. Once she pulled away, he pulled her onto the sofa with him, wanting her to know about what had been said with the fire.

"I think I've needed that." He turned to her, taking her hands in his. "The police are investigating the fire as I'm sure you've heard."

"Please tell me they're looking into Jonathon." He looked at her, afraid she would have already thought of that.

"They are, but they say they are investigating all options at this moment, including myself and Matt, you know for insurance fraud or something. Either way I wanted to prepare you for when they come to question you about my whereabouts." He could see the cheeky smile cross her lips.

"Should I tell them my faucet was leaking and you're quite handy?" He shrugged as if saying tell them that if you want and she giggled at him. "Or should I tell them you and I are getting serious?" He raised his brows to her, he wanted to be serious with her, thought they were heading in that direction but he never thought she'd say it first.

"I think that may be the best option, better not to lie to the police. Look, I'm sorry that you have to be involved with this, but they are going to ask about Jonathon as well. I wish I could remove him from your life all together, but it seems he won't let that happen." Mia curled into Ben's side, wrapping her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know that he will continue to bother us, I mean once he has the police asking around hopefully he'll get the picture that you and I together, like it or not." He held her close, knowing that she would have to leave soon. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just then enjoying being together. Then Ben pulled away slightly, turning her chin to look at him.

"Did my mother stop by today?" There was a smirk on his lips and as Mia started giggling he found himself unable to keep from smiling as well.

"She did, and she brought me some delicious Banana nut muffins." He turned and looked towards the kitchen and he soon stood up and went to find them. "Are you going to eat my muffins?"

"She made them because I mentioned that you would like them, and then she brought them here, can't I at least have one? I am starving." Mia watched as he came back into the room with one in his hand, munching away as he looked at her sitting there. He sat down and she turned, resting her legs across his as she laid back onto the couch watching him. He continued to eat while his idle hand ran up and down her calves. Mia had forgotten about work and soon Ben looked at her clock.

"Don't you have to get going?" Mia sat upright, looking at the clock.

"Shit, I forgot. Damn it, I hate to go, but I need to so I'm not late." She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his before jumping up and heading to her small office. He stood up and walked to the doorway of her office, watching as she gathered catalogs and bags into her consultant bag and handed it to him. She then buzzed around him so that she could find her shoes, purse and car keys. Soon he was following her to the garage and he loaded up some boxes into the back of her jeep. She turned and pulled him into a deep heated kiss and when she slowly pulled away he gave her a heavy-lidded gaze.

"I'll watch for you, call me on your way home. I want to make sure you make it alright."

"Alright, I have to run but I will talk to you soon." Ben smiled as he walked away, watching as she pulled out of the garage and down the street, he started thinking he would have to remember to ask her about her lunch with Stella, but when he saw her he had forgotten about it. He knew the she wouldn't be the maid of honor whom he would be escorting down the aisle, but she would be there none the less and that made him happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday morning Mia was woken up by someone ringing her doorbell. She stumbled out of bed, pulling her robe on as she as she made her way down the steps. She pulled open the front door surprised to see two detectives on her porch holding up their badges.

"Hello, Mia Stewart?" She now understood perfectly what this was about, the fire at Ben's auction house.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Jones and this is Detective Hayes. Do you have some free time to answer some questions we have?" She nodded as she held the door open.

"Of course, come in. I'm just going to go make myself decent. Feel free to have a seat." Mia rushed upstairs to change and to run a brush through her hair. She came back down and put on a pot of coffee. "Sorry for my state earlier, you woke me up. How can I help you two?" Detective Hayes asked her the questions while Detective Jones took notes.

"Can you tell us what you were doing on the evening of April 3rd?" Mia looked at the officers as she nodded.

"I was here at home, with Ben."

"And that would be Ben who?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch, he's my next door neighbor. He stayed the night that night." Det. Jones started scribbling away on his notepad as he asked for clarification.

"What were you two doing all evening?" Mia's cheeks turned red as she looked at Det. Hayes.

"First we had sex, then we slept. He and I are dating seriously." Det. Hayes seemed to blush as well as he looked at her.

"Can you be certain he was here all evening." She bit her lip as looked to the floor, not quite sure how to answer his question.

"I can be pretty certain yes. We were, um, awake until nearly three a.m. Then we slept, and he was asleep before I was." Now both detectives were blushing slightly until Det. Hayes looked at his partner. When his gaze returned to Mia she could see his hesitation, this was going to be about Jonathon.

"Mrs. Stewart, we'd like to ask you some questions about your ex-husband." Mia looked at the men, knowing that the divorce wouldn't be finalized for two more weeks. "Do you know if Jonathon would have had any reasons to want to sabotage Mr. Cumberbatch's business."

"You mean besides that I moved on with Ben." The detectives both gave her a stern look and she smiled softly. "Jonathon has a history with fire, he set fire to this house in late February. He sees Ben as a man who has taken over his life, although it's a life he didn't want. Jonathon even put Ben in the hospital once. Now I am sure he was intoxicated, but I wouldn't doubt if he was drunk on April 3rd either."

"When was the last time you had contact with him?"

"Directly, two weeks ago. We both met with our attorneys at my lawyer's office. My attorney is Mike Whitaker, so it was at his office. Um, I can't say Jon was angry, maybe a little irritated. He tried to remain civil, but when my lawyer told him was wasn't entitled to any of this house and that he'd need to buy me out of his brother's company he lost his shit. He got very upset, yelling and cursing at me. He made vague threats, but nothing directed to Ben, not at that time." Det. Jones was writing away as he asked for more specifics.

"Exactly how did he threatened you Mrs. Stewart?" Mia took a breath as she tried to recall exactly how Jon had put it.

"Well, I don't remember every word, but something along the lines of, You will pay you stupid cunt. I will get what I deserve but putting up with your bitch ass and something about I owe him for even wanting to marry me." Det. Hayes seemed to have heard enough, but there was still another question he had to ask.

"Mrs. Stewart, I hate to ask this, but when did your relationship with Mr. Cumberbatch begin?" Mia looked at him for a moment, not really sure what to say. There wasn't really a clear date to it.

"That is a more complicated question. It wasn't until after Ben got out of the hospital, but for a few weeks we were in this grey area, and for a period of about three weeks we weren't even talking. The real relationship really only started within the past week." Once she was finished both men looked at each other, then stood up to leave. She walked then to the door and soon Det. Jones turned to her.

"Mrs. Stewart, from years of experience I think we have all we need on Mr. Stewart, but until the time we bring him in please be vigilant. Have a nice day ma'am." She watched as they got in their car and left before going to make herself a cup of coffee. She sent Ben a text to tell him she had just talked to the detectives and soon she got a reply.

_Hopefully this all ends quickly. I would hate for it to be something that is drug out._

_Me too. I know they will have to have a trial and that is not something I want to have to do, but I know I'll need to._

_I have to go darling, the insurance adjuster is here and I need to give him my utmost attention. I'll talk to you soon though._

_Sending good vibes your way, hope all goes well. Kiss_

He got her last text and smiled, he was happy she finally decided to listen to her heart, he just prayed he made her as happy as she did him. He went back to work with his claims adjuster, apprehensive about what they could do about the loss to the company. While he was doing that Mia met up with Stella to meet the other bridesmaids as well as the maid of honor. They all had a fun afternoon getting to know each other over lunch and they had made plans for an upcoming weekend to go dress shopping. There were going to be five attendants total and Mia felt a little like the odd man out, she was after all only an acquaintance. Stella was sure to introduce Mia to Kenzi, the maid of honor would be escorted by Ben.

"Mia, hey this is Kenzi, my maid of honor, Kenzi this is Mia, a good friend, and Ben's girlfriend." Kenzi beamed as she shook Mia's hand, talking away.

"Oh my goodness, I'm glad someone finally snagged him. He is such a great guy. I've gotten to know him pretty well from all of Matt's business functions. Thanks to Stella they always hire me to cater. He is such a nice guy, very gentlemanly and good-looking to boot. Man you found yourself the total package, well I can assume he is, is he?" Mia laughed as she blushed, she already liked Kenzi.

"Oh he is." Soon all the women were giggling wildly and Stella could tell Mia was someone she'd be very close with. Mia began to relax, slowly fitting in with Stella's circle of friends. She offered to help in any way she could, wanting to get to know Stella better. After two hours the girls went their separate ways and Mia found herself at home getting ready for her party. She had hoped to see Ben before she left, but she understood it may take him longer at work. Soon it was nearing six and she fixed herself some dinner before getting ready to leave. Just as she was pulling out of her driveway Ben pulled into his. He waved to her as she left and as she was driving she got a text.

_Sorry I missed you, but if you're not too tired, I can come by when you get home to look at that leaky faucet ;)_

_Absolutely, I'll call you later_

Mia arrived at her party and set up, happy to see so many women there to have a fun time. After the party was over she ended up taking orders for nearly an hour before she could leave. On her way she called Ben, happy to hear he was still awake.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Well hello handsome. So It's late and I'm exhausted, but if you want you can come sleep with me, maybe look at the faucet in the morning?"

"Tell me, would you like me to come over tonight?" She paused, and he wasn't sure why, until she spoke again.

"Please. The detective today said something that just scared me. He told me they probably had enough to arrest Jon, but until they could, I needed to be vigilant. Just the way he said it, like it was a warning. I'm scared." Now he understood and he felt the same way. He knew Jonathon was dangerous now, and if he wasn't arrested soon, he'd be even more dangerous in two weeks.

"Mia, come stay with me tonight. If you are uncomfortable with it, I understand, but hear me out. I think if he's going to do something to try to hurt you, he'll go to your place first. If you're with me, I can protect you better." He could hear her sniffle and at that moment he wished he had Jonathon in front of him, wanting to punch his smug face over and over.

"Will you meet me at my place so I can get some clothes." The tears were evident in her voice and he wanted nothing more than for her to be in his arms.

"Absolutely darling. Where are you now?"

"Just two blocks away."

"I'm on my way outside." They hung up as Mia pulled into her driveway, Ben standing on his porch as she pulled in. He came over to meet her as she parked, opening her car door and helping her out. He then slid his arms around her, holding her close as his lips pressed against her temple. After a moment they disappeared inside and Mia gathered clothes for the following morning as well as something to sleep in, wanting to be decent considering Wanda and Timothy were still staying with him. Once she had her things she locked up before they made their way over to Ben's. Wanda was up when they got in and she asked if something was wrong, seeing the tears on Mia's cheeks. Mia explained the situation and Wanda agreed with Ben, his place was the safer place to be until Jonathon was secure in jail.

For an hour they talked, Timothy joining them in the kitchen soon after they arrived , and Mia felt herself getting quite comfortable with his family. They were so caring and genuine, plus they reminded her so much of her parents. They themselves were completely in love and so adorable together. Crazy in love she thought, just like her parents were and maybe how she and Ben would be one day.  _Oh Mia, you can't think that way. Not yet, you've only been with him for a short while. Life can change in an instant! You might find yourself growing away from him, or worse, him growing away from you. No, better not think long-term, this is just too_  new. She finally calmed her thoughts as she leaned against Ben, she was going to worry about what lay directly in front of her. If she did fall madly in love with him she'd deal with that then, but until something changed it was just going to be day by day.


	20. Chapter 20

Mia found herself waking up cuddled up to Ben for the fifth time that week, her arm around him holding his hand. He was facing away from her and she took advantage of his shirtlessness as she dropped kisses across his shoulder. He grumbled as he shifted slightly, her hand left his and traveled down his stomach to the top of his boxers. He smirked as he felt her wandering hand, his own reaching back and pulling on her thigh. She teased by running her fingers just under the waist band of his shorts, never going further.

"Good morning." He purred as he turned over, facing her and pulling her into a deep kiss. They both pulled away breathless, and she looked up at him as she ran her tongue over her lips, tasting the last of his kiss.

"Good morning to you too." He let his hands glide down over her hips, pushing her back so that he could shift over her. Mia smiled as he settled in between her legs, holding himself up on his elbows as he looked her over.

"I could get spoiled by this, having you in my bed every night, waking up to you in the morning." She swallowed hard, her mouth going dry as she looked up at him. He had his cute crooked grin on his lips as he watched her. A smile slowly crossed her lips as she lightly tickled his side, wanting to distract her from what he just said. He grinned as he pinned her down, his own skilled fingers tickling her sides in a blitz attach that had her squealing in delight. They had tried desperately to be quiet over the past few days, but last night at dinner Wanda stated the obvious, she had already known they were together, so she could only ask they didn't keep her and Timothy up late into the evening. This morning though, that was the loudest they had been, and it wasn't even sex, yet.

"Ben stop please." She was laughing hard as she begged him, and his laughter was just as loud from seeing her all flustered. He stopped and their laughs died down to giggles as he felt her finger gliding over his arms. There was a tension growing between them and Ben leaned down to brush his lips over hers, his breath hot against her mouth as he pulled just millimeters away. Their smiles faded and now there was the lustful look they shared as Mia's hands ran up Ben's arms, over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him down to close the tiny gap so she could kiss him again. The tip of her tongue slid across his lips and soon he parted his lips, his tongue massaging hers as he heard a soft moan leave her throat. He kissed her bottom lip before dropping kissing down her neck, tasting her skin as she ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"Darling, how do I operate this insubordinate machine. I'd like to have my morning coffee but I can't get it out of this thing." Ben's head dropped to Mia's shoulder hearing his dad yell up to his mother. His bedroom was situated directly over the kitchen and today that was a severe disadvantage. Mia giggled as she heard Timothy struggling to make his morning coffee and she bit her lip to keep quiet. Ben looked up at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That ruined the moment." She nodded as she held up her fingers, thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.

"Just a bit, yea." He groaned as he got up from the bed, making his way into the bath as Mia looked around the floor for her discarded pajama bottoms from the night before. Ben came out of the bathroom and she slipped into it. He pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs to help his dad. When Ben got to the kitchen Wanda was already there with Timothy enjoying their coffee. Timothy raised his brows to his son.

"Sounds like you two were having fun this morning." Ben's cheeks darkened as he made his own cup of coffee, leaning against the counter as he shrugged slightly.

"She thought it would be funny to tickle me, then I got her back." Wanda took her husband's hand, smiling as he looked at her.

"We know what that leads to don't we? Isn't that where Ben came from?" Timothy shot his brows up in a suggestive manner as Ben started on them.

"Oh come now, none of that please. Not in front of Mia." He scowled as Wanda laughed, listening to the light footsteps coming down the steps. When Mia entered the kitchen Ben had already made her a cup of coffee, and he couldn't help but smile as she had his long robe draped around her. He smiled watching as she drank her coffee, sleepy smile forming on her lips as she enjoyed the moment. She looked up to Ben then to the time.

"Oh crap Ben, are you going to be late?" He turned and casually looked at the clock, starting to talk as he looked at her again.

"No. I've got plenty of" He turned and looked again quickly, he was going to be late. "Bugger, yea. I can be late though, I do own the business." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before taking a long drink of coffee. He rushed off upstairs to shower and dress and Mia was left with his parents, which for some reason this morning felt awkward. Perhaps it was because they more than likely heard the tickle fight that morning.

"I'll have to head to the office today too, so that will give you two some peace and quiet." Wanda smiled at Mia, she had tried not to get ahead of herself, but she really could see Ben and Mia together long-term, they fit, and she knew first hand some times it's not your first marriage that last a lifetime, sometimes it's the second.

"Oh Mia, you shouldn't worry about us. Today actually we thought we would head down into the city, maybe stay overnight. We told Ben it was something we wanted to do." Mia nodded as she looked them over not sure what else to say while she sipped her coffee. After a few minutes Ben came rushing down the stairs in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. He had not even worried about a tie, but he still wanted to look as professional as possible in case the adjuster or detectives came back. He slid into his shoes as Mia made him a coffee to go and he leaned down to kiss her like it was something he did every morning.

"I will see you later darling, mum, dad are you going to be here tonight or shall I call down and make you reservations downtown?" Timothy was the one to speak up this time, and Mia wasn't sure she'd seen him be so assertive.

"We will not be here, we are taking the train downtown and staying overnight so do what you must." Wanda could only smile as she excused herself to go pack and Mia couldn't suppress her giggle.

"Very well then. I'll call you with the information after I'm at the office. Goodbye then." He called goodbye out to his mum then the left, rushing to the office. Mia stood there for moment then she looked at Timothy.

"I'm going to pop over to my place to get ready, but if I don't get to see you before you leave, have a wonderful evening. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." He walked her to the door, joking with her.

"The neighborhood will gossip seeing you leave Ben's house in your sleep attire." As she laughed he opened the door for her and she offered him a smile that she usually reserved for her father, and once she was outside Timothy called out. "Goodbye Dear, see you tomorrow, or the day after." She turned and waved laughing wildly at him. She got home and showered, getting herself ready to head down to the warehouse to pick up some stock as well as some more order forms. She dressed in a pair of black leggings, a long blouse and a pair of boots as she got ready to head out. Her drive to the office was filled with the windows down and the radio up, enjoying the break in the spring weather. She got to the warehouse/office and spent an hour there just talking to a few of the girls before she picked up her inventory. Once she was done she drove back home, dropping off a few orders along the way.

When she pulled into her driveway her heart stopped, there was a brand new truck sitting there and she thought now was a good time to see if her self-defense classes had paid off. She slipped her cell phone into her pocket after turning on the recording app and she opened the garage. She kept her keys in her hand, nestled in her palm but her ignition key was protruding from her first and middle fingers. She took a few steps into the house, but the scent in the air wasn't Jonathon's cologne.

"Hello."

"Pumpkin, is that you?" Mia dropped her purse and keys on the counter, turning to see a man standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? It's a bit early isn't it?" She ran and threw her arms around her father, so happy to see him looking well. Her mom slowly came down the stairs, smirking as she spoke.

"You've always been more of a daddy's girl haven't you."

"Mom, look at you, I love the new haircut." Mia walked up to her mother, hugging her close too. Her mom motioned for them to all sit in the living room and when Mia sat down she could see worry on their faces. "Wait, what's going on? Why do you two look like that?" Eddie started, holding his hand up gently while Susannah sat next to him, her arm around his.

"Pumpkin, nothing is going on. Well not with us. Tell us about what happened with you and Jon?" She had only given her mother the briefest of details, but her sister would have no doubt told them more.

"He's an asshole. He slept with another woman, maintaining an affair for over a year and he managed to get her pregnant." She could see the anger in her father's eyes and she hated that. She knew he wasn't angry with her, but she had always seen him as a loving caring gentle man, never getting angry with his children. "It's alright though, the divorce if final next week, and if the police are right, he'll be in jail for a while." Eddie leaned forward pulling Susannah with him.

"What do you mean jail? Did he hurt you Mia?" She started to shake her head, but truth of the matter she hadn't told them any of what he had done, or said.

"It's hard to explain without telling you everything. I guess I'll start at the beginning." She broke down and let it all out, everything he had said, even the night in the garage when he attacked her, even what he'd done to Ben. When she was done her dad got up and went into the kitchen and she looked to her mom with worried eyes.

"He's upset with me isn't he?" Susuannah shook her head as she smiled at her daughter.

"No, he's upset he wasn't here. You're still his baby girl you know, and it's his job to protect you from dirt like Jonathon." Mia wiped her cheeks, nodding as she looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"I want to meet this Ben." Mia giggled, knowing they had met before, only in passing but her father would remember once he saw Ben. She glanced at her watch before answering him.

"He'll be home in a few hours, he's still at the office." Eddie watched as his daughter picked up her cell phone and he stopped her.

"No, don't warn him, I want to meet him and I don't want him prepared." She only nodded as she set her phone aside, knowing her dad would take it easy on him.


	21. Chapter 21

Ben got off of work and was surprised that not only had his parents left but that Mia wasn't at his place. He went up and changed into a pair of jeans before he walked over to Mia's house, walking in the front door like she was expecting him. As he walked into the living room he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Eddie sitting there enjoying a glass of tea. Eddie sat the glass down, jumping up and walking towards Ben.

"Who are you?" Ben took a step back, pressing himself up against the screen as he held his hands up.

"Mr. Dean, it's Ben. I live next door, I was only coming over to check on Mia." He was honestly scarred that Eddie was going to punch him, until Eddie started laughing.

"OH, yea. I think I remember meeting you last year around the Forth of July." He clasped a hand on Ben's shoulder and pulled him into the house. "Sorry to give you a fright boy. I just wasn't sure why a strange man would just be walking into my daughter's house without knocking." Ben's face was white, but soon blood started rushing back to his cheeks.

"Well sir, to be honest I've tried to look after her after Jonathon treated her like he had." Eddie put his arm around Ben's shoulders, standing there looking at him with a seriousness.

"Yea. She told us about that. Look I want to say thank you for looking out for her, I wish I was here to protect her. So tell me, what all have you done to look after her?" Ben looked around, not sure what all her father knew or what she wanted him knowing, but there was no sign of Mia anywhere.

"To start, I watch for her when she's to be coming in late from work, and she had been spending time at my place when she's scared. My parents have been in town and they just adore her." Eddie thought this was an interesting fact.

"So your parents have been staying with you, are they there now? I'd love to meet them." Ben felt like he was in a bad high school meet the father interrogation.

"Not at the moment actually. They left to go down into the city today and um, they are staying for a night or two." Eddie just looked him over, trying to look menacing and judging by the look Ben had it was working.

"Oh, I see. Did you have plans with my Mia tonight?" Ben swallowed hard, thinking in his mind he was hoping to pick up where they left off this morning, but that hardly felt appropriate to say. Ben took note from Eddie, sitting on the edge of the sofa as he spoke.  _Stop being afraid, she is grown. if he doesn't like your answer what is he going to do, ask you not to see her again. only she can decide that. just be honest with him._

"No plans in particular. I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Dean,"

"Please, call me Eddie." Ben nodded slightly.

"Alright Eddie. I enjoy spending time with her. She is such a lovely woman and I am developing feelings for her, rapidly. The more I get to know her, the more those feelings grow, and honestly I want nothing but to keep her happy and safe, to protect her from as much bad as humanly possible." Eddie looked unimpressed, leaning over towards Ben.

"Does she know how you feel?" Ben ran his hand over his mouth and chin, he really hadn't told her.

"Some, but I haven't told her just how much I like her or care for her, she simply knows that I do." Eddie's look changed, it was still stern but gentler.

"She is my little girl Ben, and if she means as much to you as you claim, then I expect that you treat her with the utmost care. I know she has been through enough with Jonathon and although I think it will take time to get over him, I won't get in they way with you two. She is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions. She and her mother are out shopping, but I am taking them out for dinner tonight, would you join us?" Ben sat there taken back by her father's words, but he knew he had a right to his own opinions.

"I'd love to." Eddie smiled as he stood up, moving towards the door with Ben.

"Good, be back in one hour. We're heading up to Putnam's so wear a blazer." Ben stepped out onto the porch, not sure what just happened. Had Eddie asked him to dinner then to leave? He didn't argue, heading back to the house to grab his black suit jacket. He didn't want to show up late so he set the timer to go off on his phone five minutes before he had to be back and he waited. He returned to the door right on time, and when Eddie came out Ben was confused, where was Mia and her mother?

"You can drive up there. Susannah and Mia have my truck, we're staying and if you drive up, you and Mia can come back down." Ben stood there for a moment, processing what Eddie had said before he turned and headed back to his driveway. He unlocked the jeep and Eddie looked it over. They talked cars on the forty-five minute drive and when they arrived at the restaurant Ben was sure this was just one of Eddie's "test" for him. The arrived a few minutes early and as they parked Ben spotted Mia and her mother walking towards them, each with their own arm load of shopping bags. Susannah was the first to spot the men, elbowing Mia as they drew near.

Eddie watched the smile spreading across his daughter's face as she walked over to Ben, wrapping her arms around him, well trying until she hit his shoulder with the shopping bags. Ben took the bags, opening up the back of his jeep and sliding them in before he turned and hugged Mia closely. She whispered in his ear, hoping her father wouldn't hear them, "You've passed his first test." Ben smiled as he pulled away, feeling her small hand slide into his. They followed Eddie and Susannah into the restaurant/resort and Ben felt her parents must be people of influence when the Maitre D greeted them like old friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dean, how lovely to see you. We always look forward to race season, some of our best clients fill these halls during it. It is a bit early this year isn't it?" Eddie spoke up, shaking the gentleman's hand.

"It is, but we are acquiring two more horses this year so we came up early to get a head start on training. We will only stay here for a week before spending time with our youngest, you remember Mia, then we will be back in time for the fun to begin."

Soon they were seated and they enjoyed a delicious dinner, Eddie going on about having to stop by and get a few cigars and Susannah asking Mia about getting some gelato. After dinner they all enjoyed the stroll and stopped for both Eddie's cigars and Susannah's gelato. As Mia was taking slow bite of her Romeo and Juliet gelato, Ben watched her, biting his lip as his eyes shifted, not sure how to ask her when they would be leaving. He could have Matt cover at the office the next day if they got home to late. Mia however, took his look as more of a flirtation and she slowly licked her lip. Ben then raised his brow, in his mind as a questioning look but Mia again saw it as a flirt, giving him a coy smile and tiny nod.

He waited patiently for her to finish her small cup of the creamy dessert, talking to Eddie as they waited. Ben had also gotten a few cigars in the tobacco shop and now as Eddie lit one of his, Ben was tempted to light one of his own. Soon he felt Mia standing next to him, her hand sliding into his as she leaned against his arm. Throughout dinner he had made notice to little things that Mia and Susannah both did, their shared mannerisms, and this was just another one as he watched Susannah walk over to Eddie, her hand sliding into his as she leaned on his arm. Ben couldn't contain his smile, thinking that if Mia was anything like her mother, he'd keep her around for the rest of his life. Once Eddie had grown quiet, Mia spoke up.

"Daddy, we're going to get going. Ben has to work early I'm sure and I'm getting tired. I'll talk to you soon though. I love you guys." she pulled from Ben and hugged her parents, then Susannah hugged Ben and Eddie shook his hand. They soon got back to his jeep and once inside Mia leaned over and pulled him into a kiss. Ben smiled against her lips as he pulled away, taking off his jacket before starting the car and heading back home.

"So how many test does your father give your boyfriends?" Mia shifted slightly taking his discarded jacket and using it to cover her arms as she looked at him.

"Depends on if he likes the guy or not. You, he likes so I'm sure they will be a few. I wouldn't worry about it though, he's harmless as you can tell." Ben took her hand as he drove, not sure if now was the right time to tell her how he felt or not. He glanced over and saw that her eyes had grown heavy and he decided to wait, he wanted her to be awake and able to give him her undivided attention when he told her.

He finally got back home and when he parked his jeep Mia was fast asleep. He walked around to her side, seeing her stir as he opened her car door. He held out a hand to her as she slid from the car and soon she turned and headed up for his door. Ben rushed to catch up to her, opening the door and following her up to the bedroom. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt while she undressed and he was shocked when she slid into his bed wearing nothing but her deep maroon colored panties. He could tell she was beyond exhausted, that there was no sex happening tonight, but the sight of her had him instantly hard. He slid into bed next to her, not wanting her to think he only wanted sex, he laid on his back letting her cuddle to him if she wanted, and she did.

Ben laid away for a long time, at first willing himself to relax and then thinking of how he should tell how he felt. He then had to decide what it was he felt.  _Was this love, have I fallen in love with her? Be reasonable man, you are getting ahead of yourself, but I think that my heart knows it was undoubtedly love. Am I in love with her or do I_ _love her? That I'm not sure about that and until I have that I'm not going to say anything._ _When I tell her, I want to be telling her exactly how I feel, not just some approximation._ His eyes grew heavy and soon he was sleeping, holding her in his arms. 

 Ben watched her, biting his lip as his eyes shifted 

Just a side note, I love this gif of him! 


	22. Chapter 22

Ben woke up feeling soft lips on his chest, small kisses traveling down his stomach and soon his eyes flew open as he felt a hand caressing him through the fabric of the shorts he had on. The sheets had been pulled from his body and he felt the chill in the air, but the heat spreading out from his lower regions was enough to keep him warm. He looked down, seeing Mia on her knees, straddling his leg while her lips dropped delicate kisses in his hip where her hands had pulled at his shorts. She was aware he was awake now, she could hear him gasp as her hair tickled his skin and she had to force herself not to look up at him. She pulled his shorts down further and he lifted his hips slightly, so she spoke, still though not making eye contact.

"Good morning." She moved from his leg, letting him aid her in taking off the last little piece of clothing he had on. He sat up while she tossed his shorts aside, his hands grabbing her cheeks so that she would look at him. Once their eyes met he pulled her into a kiss, taking his time to taste her lips first. He tongue sought entrance to her mouth and as her lips parted she shifted back over his leg, wanting to be as close to him as she could be. He could feel the damp satin fabric of her panties and he moaned into her mouth. His hands moved to her hips, wanting her to straddle him completely, but she pulled away, smile on her dark lips. Her hand pushed his chest back as she resumed dropping kisses on his hips, lower this time. She slowly ran her tongue over his shaft, watching as he bit his lip, laying back on his pillow with his curls in wild tangles. Her hand wrapped around him, while her tongue ran around the ridge of his now rock hard erection before she slid the tip of him into her mouth. Ben craned his neck up to look at her and soon he wanted to just watch. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her, the blush now dark on her cheeks as she moved both her mouth and hand in tandem over his long cock.

She moaned knowing he was watching her, and at first it was uncomfortable to have eyes on her while she did something so intimate, but soon she looked up at him, seeing the lust and pleasure was enough to push away her shame. She had never let Jon watch her, perhaps she knew he'd be thinking of someone else, or know that she was too. Now though, she found the thought of him watching her thrilling. She went back to running her tongue over him, her hand softly moving him so that she could lick over all of his length. Her other hand was simply on the bed to hold her up, but soon she felt Ben's hand over hers, his fingers wrapping around her hand and looked up at him again, seeing him laid back as he whispered out to her.

"Fucking that amazing mouth." She put him back between her lips and she began to suck, letting it draw him in further. "Bloody hell that is too good." She began sliding her mouth down him, this time not using her hand, she wanted to see how much of him she could swallow down. Further and further she pushed until she had most of his length in her mouth, the tip now hitting the back of her throat. She pulled him from her mouth and he quickly sat up, his hand tangling in her hair so he could pull her into a deep kiss. His other hand wrapped around her, turning them over so that she was on her back. As he sat up, he watched her biting her lip in anticipation, wondering what it was that he was going to do to her. Her heart sped up as she felt his fingers on her hips, slowly pulling at her panties before taking them off her and tossing them over his shoulder.

Ben slid down the bed, and he heard Mia gasp as he slowly kissed the inside of her knee. He slowly made his way up her thigh before he moved to the other leg, taking this time so he could tease her a bit longer. She could feel his lips moving slowly up her thigh, and when he stopped to bite down before licking his tongue over the mark from his teeth, she could hardly keep still. He could smell her arousal, how wet she had become for him and he couldn't deny her anymore. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting briefly, charging the air the around them just before he dropped his head. He let his tongue glide over her once before looking up at her once more. "You taste divine." Before she could react he slid his tongue between her folds and tasted her again. He tasted her again and again, humming as he ran his tongue over her. He felt her fingers twist in his hair as she writhed beneath him. He let his tongue glide up to her swollen clit, closing his lips around it before he flicked his tongue over it. He could feel her back arching off the bed as she moaned out loudly and he couldn't wait to delve deeper.

Ben tasted her again, his tongue sliding deep into her heat before he returned to kissing and sucking on her clit slowly. She pressed her self against his mouth, cursing while she moved her hips. He held her thigh while he slid a finger into her slick opening, quickly adding a second as she called out "shit Ben, don't stop." He curled his fingers inside her, and soon he felt her tighten up around him. He kept his fingers moving while he sucked on her clit again and soon he was rewarded with her exploding around him. He kept his fingers moving until he felt her relax, and then he moved back up her body, his lips finding hers. Ben pulled from her, getting up and making his way into the bath and she was sure he had went to get a condom. She laid on her elbow, waiting for him and when he came back out he beckoned for her.

Mia slowly got out of bed and walked to him, her fingers gliding down his jaw as she kissed him slowly. He pulled his lips away and she watched as he bit down on the corner of the condom wrapper, tearing it open so he could put it on quickly. She helped him glide it down, her hand working with his and soon he kissed her again feverishly. He then grabbed her arm, turning her around and bending her over the bed before he grabbed her hips, lining up with her core. With a snap of his hips he thrust into her, growling as he felt her warmth around him. He began to pound her, taking a moment to find his rhythm but once he did he kept it at a nice steady rate. She pushed back against him, matching his speed while he slid one hand up her back and tangled in her hair. She put her knee up on the bed letting Ben in deeper as he leaned down, kissing the flesh of her back. He heard his name drop from her lips and with her raged breathing he was sure she was getting close again.

He increased his pace, wanting to hear her cry out his name again. He pulled on her hips while he thrust hard, his name coming out in breathy moans and soon he could feel her tighten up. He legs were growing tired, but he kept going, pushing himself knowing that when she came he'd do so as well. He could see her slide a hand between the bed and her body, seconds later he felt her fingertips on his cock while he thrust into her. He knew she was offering her little bundle of nerves some much needed friction while he pumped in and out of her rigorously. Her body started to quiver and shutter around him and then with one loud cry she came around him. Ben was unable to hold back exerting himself deep within the heat of her body. He pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed while Mia stood up and made her way between his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him while she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands fell to her ass and when she pulled away she smiled at him.

"You're going to be late for work." He looked at the time, shrugging slightly.

"Matt's had his fair share of late days, he can cover for me." He then kissed her again before he stood up and pulled her into the shower with him.

After Ben left for work Mia went home to get her things ready for her party that evening. She looked through some of her inventory and found somethings she wanted to put aside for her and Ben to try out later. She then heard her phone ringing, so she rushed to answer it thinking it was Ben but the number wasn't familiar.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Stewart?"She knew immediately who it was.

"This is."

"Hi, this is Det. Jones. I just wanted to let you know that we have made an arrest in arson case of Mr. Cumberbatch's. Mr. Stewart has signed a full confession and we are going to ask that bail be set high when we go before the judge tomorrow. Once that is done, the trial date will be set and as you know you will be called as a material witness. I only wanted to call to let you know that you can breathe easy now, he shouldn't be a threat to you or Ben any more." She let out a trembling sigh, thankful he had been arrested.

"Thank you, but if I just say something, him signing a full confession just sounds unlike him, but I'm glad. Thank you again."

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to give us a call." The detective let her go and she sat down, now she and Ben really had a reason to celebrate.

That night when Ben got home from work it was late and Mia had already left for her party, but she hadn't forgotten about him at all. He found a note on his kitchen counter telling him that there was a plate of food in the fridge waiting to be heated up and he couldn't help but smile. He found the plate and warmed it up, eating happily. He then poured himself a glass of scotch while he waited on her, and soon he found himself seated on his porch, scotch in one hand, cigar in the other as she pulled into her driveway. She disappeared inside for a moment before returning to his place with a bottle of wine in one hand.

"I have good news." He smiled as he stood up, taking another sip before setting the glass down and hugging her.

"I do too, but you go first." Her bright eyes looked up to him, maybe they had the same news.

"Jonathon has been arrested and even signed a full confession." Ben wrapped his arms around her, picking her feet up as he spoke into her neck.

"That is wonderful, I hated thinking he could be out there planning something." He sat her down and put down his cigar, taking his seat he pulled her into his lap. "Starting Monday we will have a full crew of workers coming in to repair all the damage caused by the fire. They think they can have everything done in just a matter of four weeks. If all go according to plan, once they are done Matt and I want to host a large auction for two more estates we picked up today." She kissed him deeply, maybe things were starting to finally turn around.


	23. Chapter 23

Being together had gotten a little harder for Ben and Mia the past week. Timothy and Wanda came back from the city and Eddie and Susannah came back from the track early. Mia did everything she could to keep her parents away from Ben's parents, but that meant she didn't have the time to spend with him either. Timothy and Wanda only had two days left in the states and she prayed they could make it through that without embarrassment, but that just wasn't her luck. She found herself right in the middle of the weirdest conversation that Wednesday afternoon.

Mia and her mother were going through old photographs and letters when there was a knock at the door. Mia got up to answer it and she found Wanda standing there smiling with a big basket of muffins.

"Oh Wanda, these smell delicious. Did you at least leave one or two at home for Ben, because if not he comes over here and eats mine." Wanda laughed as she followed Mia inside.

"I did, but I'm afraid his father has already hidden them." They both laughed and when Susannah walked into the room Mia had to introduce them.

"Wanda, this is my mother, Susannah. Mom this is Wanda, Ben's mom." Both women exchanged pleasantries and shook hands. Susannah asked how long they'd be staying, then Wanda asked how Florida was to live in and soon a conversation snowballed. Mia made both women a cup of coffee then she realized they were talking about her.

"She's our youngest and we always thought she was the one who had life figured out pretty young. She had to though, with three brothers and a sister to boss you around and teach you, it doesn't take long to get a good grip on things. Being the baby she learned pretty fast how to get her way and how to get out of trouble." Mia starting thinking maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe she had been over thinking it. She then heard them talking about lunch plans and before she knew it the three of them were in her car on the way to a little café. After the waitress took her order, she sent a simple little text to Ben.

_I don't know what happened, but now I'm out to lunch with my mom and yours. If I don't make it back, please come find me_

She knew he would be extra busy at work, so she knew he wouldn't text her back right away. She slid her phone into her purse and began listening to their conversation again.

"Yes. It's amazing. They also carry this great little warming stuff called Sensations. That really gets him going." Mia was used to talking about sex with her mom, but her boyfriend's mom, that was a little too much. "What is the flavor of that stuff that I really like Mia?" Her eyes met her mom's and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Um, Hot Buttered Rum." Wanda didn't seem to notice how flustered Mia was, neither did Susannah for that matter.

"That's right. I love that flavor, and Eddie loves it too. Then there's that other stuff, you know for me, what is it called again sweety?" Mia looked up at her mom again, answering once she found her voice.

"Amp." Mia tried to take herself out of the situation, to let her mind go somewhere else but it just wouldn't go, she kept hearing them.

"Oh now that sounds like something I need to try. So it makes things more, sensitive? Down there?"

"Absolutely, like you were young again. Oh and if you want something tame but fun to lead him in the right direction there is this amazing little edible dusting powder called Dust me Pink. Eddie just loves that stuff. Taste like cotton candy he says." Mia felt like everyone in the little café was listening to the two older women talking about lubricants and arousal creams, and there was no way to escape it. Lunch went on for two hours, and Mia was more of an accessory than anything else, but that was just fine with her.

Once they were in the car on the way home she realized Wanda was asking to buy some products and she tried to imagine it as just another sale, but it wasn't working. She drove as the two women talked, trying to tune them out on the short drive home. She had let her mind wander, thinking about Ben and the night they celebrated and she went into auto pilot behind the wheel. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even realize they were in the neighborhood as they pulled onto the street. She then noticed police cars ahead and slowed down. Both mothers, who too had been lost in their conversation turned to see the flashing lights ahead, and an officer walking towards the car. Mia's heart raced and in that moment she thought of ever scenario of what would happen if Jonathon was out on bail.

"I'm sorry miss but this road is closed." Mia could tell this was a young deputy, sheriffs office? Why would a county sheriff be here?

"I just live down there, 1527. My name is Mia Stewart." The deputy told her to wait for a minute while he walked away to talk to someone else. Mia was intently staring at the deputy and whomever he was talking to, her mind again filling with dreadful thought. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Mia, are you alright?" She shook her head no as she looked on, trying to see anything but a slight bend in the road made it hard to see where the officers where. The deputy then came back towards her car, another officer with him. As he approached her car he looked grim, and she felt a pain in her chest and tears stinging her eyes but she fought to keep it together.

"Miss Stewart, you can go down to your home, but I will be over to talk to you shortly alright." She nodded as she looked at her mom, a bit of relief in her chest, if something had happened at her house, she wouldn't be allowed in. She prayed everything at Ben's house was alright and as she crept down the road towards her place she realized the investigation was across the street. She finally started to breathe easy as they pulled into her driveway and when she glanced up at her porch, she saw Eddie and Timothy both sitting there talking. She pulled into the garage and soon all five of them were seated on the porch. Mia then asked her father what was going on.

"Dad, what's going on? The deputy said he'd come over to talk to me." Eddie nodded in the direction of the house two doors down from Delilah's house.

"Do you remember me telling you last summer that Jonathon's good friend Sal down there was acting different?" She looked down to Sal's house, seeing officers going in and out of the front door.

"Yea." Eddie then stood up, walking over to where his daughter was standing.

"They say he was making meth and I saw them pull at least a dozen plants out of that house, the illegal kind." Mia crossed her arms as she thought of that house, she'd been there before, been inside just a few months ago when Ira, Sal's wife, had book a party with her. She walked back inside, letting the older generation have the porch while she grabbed her phone from her purse. She then noticed she had a text waiting on her and she slid her finger across the screen.

_I hope they go easy on you because once I get home you and I are going out, no arguments, no questions. I'm taking you to dinner, and I'm wearing suit to do so._

She laughed at his subtle way of telling her dress up and she simply let him back a happy face. She then heard her father say her name and she went back out front. Mia walked out front to see the deputy standing there and she answered all of his questions. For more than 40 minutes she went through every detail of her contacts with Sal and Ira, hoping they got that they needed from her. Once the deputy left, Mia went in followed by Wanda and Susannah and before she knew it, they were going through her inventory and each woman was making a pile of items to purchase. Once she had settled the women, she excused herself to get ready, and Eddie spoke up now that he and Timothy were enjoying a glass of scotch in the living room.

"Where are you off to this evening?" She smiled at her dad, giving him her best innocent look. As Eddie looked her over he thought she looked just like she did in high school when she told him she was going on a date with Shane for the first time, that look of puppy love in her eyes.

"Ben is taking me out to dinner. And I need it daddy. I need some me time with him after this afternoon." Eddie just nodded as she turned around, but she stopped and looked at both men.

"You two should go to dinner with your wives, they may reward you later if you do." Mia rushed up the stairs, showering and getting ready. She pulled her hair up into a low side bun, and she found a little white dress she been dying to wear. She finished getting ready and as she was putting her earrings in Ben knocked on the door. Eddie opened the door, seeing Ben all dressed up.

"You look nice, taking Mia out somewhere special." Ben smiled as he nodded, becoming speechless as Mia came into the room. Eddie too looked over his daughter, not sure what to say and Timothy was the first to speak up.

"You look lovely Mia. You two have a wonderful evening." She blushed as she said goodbye and in the car Ben was finally able to speak again. He couldn't tell her enough how much he liked what she had on, he then smiled as she took his hand, bringing to her lips as he drove. He finally arrived that the new little restaurant Mia had heard people raving about. It was unlike anything she'd ever been too, the walls lined in books looking more like a private library than a restaurant. She waited until after they ordered their dinner before she excused herself to the restroom and when she got back she watched as she sipped his drink. He looked up and saw her, he shifted so that she could slip right in besides him. Mia curled next to him, kissing him softly as his arms slipped around her. As she pulled away he put his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. There was something he wanted to say, words he had prepared but all sense and speech were thrown out the window as her lips left his.

"Move in with me." She smiled as she looked at him, not sure if he was being serious or not. The look in his eyes told her he was very serious and he could see the look of confusion in her. "I know this is sudden, and to be honest I had a whole speech prepared but the truth is having you stay with me, it felt right. I miss not having you to wake up to, and it's been hard sleeping without you. It doesn't have to be my place," he could see concern in her eyes and he thought the answer would be no. "and if you say it's too soon I understand." She was quiet as she looked into his eyes but Ben was having a hard time reading her. She leaned close to him, their breaths mingling together before her mouth met his in a slow sensual kiss. His arm pulled her closer and she slowly pulled her lips away.

"I can be a blanket hog and some mornings I can be extra grumpy. I love to lay awake and listen to the rain and when I have nightmares I will wake you up. Would you be alright with all that?" He ran his hand down her cheek softly, his slender fingers brushing over her neck and he couldn't repress his smile.

"For you I am."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemon ahead, just a fair warning. Enjoy

 

Mia and Ben decided the next morning that she would stay with him in a trial basis, and after his parents went back to London, she decided to tell her parents about their plan. Ben thought for sure that Eddie would make a big deal out of his little girl moving in with the guy next door, but surprisingly he seemed to support the idea of this little trial run. Susannah had grown fond of Ben already, seeing how he really did try to take care of Mia, even with the little things. She just hoped that wouldn't be his downfall, after all Mia liked feeling independent. It had been a week that Mia had stayed with Ben, and so far the only complaints he had been that her schedule usually consisted of Friday and Saturday nights, making it hard for them to make a late date night.

It was Friday morning and when he woke up he was alone in bed. He slowly cleared the sleep from his head before heading into the shower, taking his time to get ready for he office. Work had been a little hectic with the reconstruction going on as well as taking inventory of the new estates. He had also had an anonymous seller with some unique items to be auctioned, but he and Matt had a hard time with two of the items, unable to date or value them. Today he had an expert coming in to look at one of the items and he wanted to make sure to project of comfortable but professional image of their company. He came down in his gray slacks and maroon sweater to find Mia in the kitchen surrounded by an amazing smell of fresh-baked cinnamon bread.

She was singing softly as she pulled out another loaf of the bread and put in on the counter, smiling as she saw him.

"Good Morning hot lips." Ben raised a brow and chuckled at her little nickname for him that morning. He walked over to where she was pouring him a cup of coffee and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hot Lips huh?" She giggled as she handed him the coffee and a piece of cinnamon bread.

"Mhm, well just saying hello to your talented tongue seemed a little inappropriate considering your whole mouth was is amazing." He nearly choked on his coffee, coughing as he swallowed the sip that was in his mouth. He could tell by the cheeky grin on her lips that she was in an exceptionally playful mood and he decided to tease her back.

"So you're only greeting my mouth, because there were other parts of me you were praising last night." She turned around biting her lip as she gave him an innocent look.

"I can admit that you were really, really good last night. I just thought I'd tell you how amazing that mouth is, in case I forgot to mention it last night." She stood in front of him, trailing her fingers down his chest as her sultry voice enunciated each word slowly. "But, I enjoyed every single inch of you last night." He reached up and took her hand, pulling it to his lips where he kissed her palm while his eyes locked onto hers. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him close so that she could kiss him slowly. As she pulled away he glanced at the time, hating that it was time for him to leave.

"I will try to get home before you have to leave. Please tell me you won't be terribly late this evening." She kissed him again before letting him finish getting ready.

"I don't know, my host tonight is Kenzi. I think you know her." Ben nodded as he tried not to imagine the blonde and Mia talking about dildos.

"Well, just rush home when you can." She chuckled at his awkwardness, but she handed him a coffee to go as well as a piece of bread before he kissed her and said goodbye.

Mia spent the afternoon getting ready as well as talking to the Detective who had investigated the fire. Det. Jones let her know that because Jonathon had confessed, that she nor Ben would have to be at the trial, but they could be summoned to the sentencing. She was relieved to know that so far he hadn't changed his plea, but she knew that could still change, but she prayed he didn't try it. After that she cleaned a little before taking a shower, then she spend some time with her mom while her dad had went to talk to a new jockey for their new race horse. She felt like this was a good time for her, her life finally going in a positive direction and Susannah could see how happy her daughter was.

When Ben got home that evening, Mia was still there but she was loading up her totes into the car for her party that night. He rushed over to help her, taking the heavy crate from her arms and loading it into the jeep for her. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She waited for him to lean down to kiss her, humming once he pulled his lips from hers.

"Dinner is waiting inside." He chuckled as she pulled him into the house, noticing the smell right away. She had made chicken parmesan and he grinned as he saw the table set for them already. They sat to eat, and he couldn't help but notice the smile on her lips.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" Her eyes met his as she giggled, swallowing her bite before answering.

"You could say that. Apparently Kenzi has at 20 girls coming, and that always makes for a fun time, plus I have a few giveaways to do and I'm pulling some games out of my bag of tricks." He took a bite before looking back at her, teasing her.

"What all is hidden inside this bag?" She took a bite slowly first before answering.

"Oh you know, tricks and things I've learned along the way."

They finished eating dinner, and although Ben hated her going, Mia left to go to her party at Kenzi's house. She got there just after Stella and soon she was setting up and talking with the two friends.

"So, Matt tells me that you've been staying with Ben." Mia couldn't hide her smile as she thought about it, nodding to Stella.

"Yea, he asked me to move in but we talked about it and decided we'd try it at his place for now while my parents at staying at my place. Dad's not crazy about it, but he's trying to be supportive. So far so good though." Kenzi chimed in then, feeling that Mia was someone she could tease and have fun with.

"So far so good, meaning the sex is good." They all three laughed, Mia shaking her head no as if she wasn't going to tell them until she just sighed out her answer.

"Oh god yes. He's very talented, let's just say that." As the three women compared notes and fun tricks they had learned the rest of the guest arrived and Mia got the party started. Most of the night was spent laughing and Mia truly enjoyed hanging out with Stella's friends. At the end of the evening she sold seventy percent of her inventory and once she was packed up and ready to go Stella walked out with her.

"You and Ben and Matt and I should go out for dinner one night. We'll do a double date, it'll be fun."

"Yea, absolutely. You have my number, find out what night is good for you two and text me. I'm book up for the next two weeks but I can make sure to keep a night open if you let me know."

Mia left and headed back to Ben's, happy that it was only quarter after ten when she walked in the door. He came to meet her at the door, taking her bag as he asked how her night was. She filled him in without telling him anything embarrassing and then told him about Stella mentioning a double date. He agreed it was a good idea as Mia poured herself a glass of wine and he couldn't help but walk over and kiss her once she had taken her first sip. He tasted the wine off her tongue and when she pulled away he watched as she took a long drink before pulling him up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom Mia started pulling his shirt off of him and he didn't know what to do. He stood there, helping her removing his clothes and when he reached for her shirt she swatted at his hand before kissing him. Her lips broke free from his before she told him to lay down in the middle of the bed. He did as he was told, liking this authoritative side of her. He watched as she walked about the bed, pulling at something beneath the mattress and soon his heart raced seeing the cuff. She soon had his wrist and ankles bound to the corners of the bed before turning and making her way into the bath. She closed the door enough so that he couldn't see what was going he could hear her. She showered quickly before towelling off and heading out to tease him more.

As she walked out he was left speechless, but his cock twitched in approval of the plum colored baby doll she had on. She walked around the room, lighting a few candles before she stood at the foot of the bed. She stood there looking at him, licking her lips for what felt like an hour before she moved, walking around to the side of the bed, letting her fingers trail up his leg lightly. Something then off to the side caught her eye so she left him briefly, but not for long. She came back but this time it wasn't her fingers that trailed up his leg, it was cold and when he looked down, his cock twitched again, a riding crop.

She drug the keeper up his leg, moving to his inner thigh before skimming it over his sensitive cock while a moan left his throat. She continued moving it over his growing erection and balls while she moved next to him on the bed. He fought against the restrains for a moment, wanting to feel her skin against his, but he was at her mercy. She pulled the crop away, laying it on the bedside table before turning her attention back to him, her lips finding his neck while he laid there waiting for her. She kissed down his chest, biting on his nipple before traveling lower down his stomach. She bit down on his hip, running her tongue over the slight mark her teeth left as he gasped. She then ran her tongue up his cock just once before getting out of bed and slowly taking off her panties.

Ben watched as she pulled them off before straddling his hips. She didn't lower herself down on him right away though, she kept herself up on her knees while she teased over her hot pussy with her fingers, making sure he watched as she did. She liked watching him writhe and pant, the way he would bite his lips and scowl as he strained his neck to look at her. Once she thought he'd been teased long enough she lined up his hard dick with her slick heat and slid down onto him. She started rotating her hips all around, moving at her own slow pace. She admired the way he pushed his head back into the pillow, her name dropping off his lips as she tightened around him. She leaned down, dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth, but never letting him kiss her. She sat back up, moving faster as she neared her orgasm. She watched as his eyes rolled back and he began trying to tell her he was close, but it was too late. He came hot and hard while sheathed within her walls, but Mia was far from caring at that moment. She leaned over, free one of his hands while she kissed him forcefully. His arm wrapped around her immediately, holding her close as her body began to shutter. After a minute she was moaning his name as she caught her breath.

She untied his ankles and his other hand then Ben pulled her body next to his so that he could press a rough kiss to her lips. She melted into his embrace, quickly falling asleep in his arms as he looked her over, secretly praying that this trial run of her staying with him turned into a permanent deal because he couldn't imagine his life without her.


	25. Chapter 25

For a whole month Mia stayed with Ben, and now that her parents were on their way back up to stay in Saratoga for a few days, she felt almost homesick for her own place. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable at Ben's place, but her house was simply home. She had lunch with Stella and some of the other attendants several times and she was getting close to all the girls. It was a Wednesday afternoon as Mia got home from another lunch out with the girls and she looked around Ben's house and she just couldn't stay there. She headed over to her house, making her way up to her bedroom where she looked around and started remembering the times Ben had stayed with her. She could picture their first night together but suddenly that all changed, seeing times she and Jonathon had spent hours arguing about his constant lies. She hated that the home she had grown up knowing was now poisoned with so many painful memories. Her vision started to blur and soon she was pulling out anything that reminded her of Jon, wanting to get rid of all of it. The bed spread they had picked out together on a good day out, the picture she had taken while they were on vacation of a field of wildflowers and the curtains, which she couldn't directly associate them with Jon, but she still hated them. She then decided she wanted a new bed, no longer wanting the one she and Jonathon shared. She was filled with rage and pain and soon she had cleared out her bedroom and bathroom with a huge pile of things laying in the center of the room like a bad stain.

She went downstairs, getting a few garbage bags before making her way back upstairs to clean up the mess she had made of her bedroom. She took the bags downstairs, storing them in the garage until she could figure out what to do with them. She then went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine before she sat down in the living room, but she didn't stay seated long. Soon she was going through another anger surged purging of the downstairs and before too long she was simply walking around with the bottle in her hand as she picked things up and tossed them aside.

When Ben got home from work he saw that Mia's front door was open and he figured she was possibly getting clothes or perhaps working in her home office so he went inside his own place first. He let himself unwind for a few minutes before he walked over to Mia's, walking in without knocking. He found himself in the middle of a battle ground, but the only person involved was Mia, going up against Jonathon's memory. He watched as she stormed around the living room infuriated by anything that reminded her of him in any way. She had an empty bottle of wine in one hand and a stuffed monkey in the other, looking at the toy and spitting out at it.

"You, you've been there the whole time, knowing with those stupid all-seeing button eyes. You watched knowing he didn't mean a single word of it. Oh sure, in the beginning we were good, in the beginning he cared but that faded. I was just some guilt that turned into a conquest." She then noticed Ben, and she started crying again, sitting on the couch and looking at the monkey again, hugging it tight against her chest. "He brought it to me in the hospital, the first gift he ever got me, instead of get better, it was really meant as an I'm sorry." She slowly sat the bottle down and held the monkey in both hands, almost like a baby sitting in her lap while her fingers supported the head. "Stupid monkey, misleading me with that stupid smile. I thought you were my friend, I thought I meant something to you but you got tired of me and you thought it was easier to cheat on me than to just be honest. You let me believe you wanted a family, that I had a chance at one, you bastard. I loved you, I loved you." She held the animal over her eyes as she cried and Ben realized she was just confronting his memory, trying to get some closure.

Ben walked over, taking the stuff monkey from her hands slowly and she turned, burying her face in his shoulder as she slid her arms around him, her talking muffled by his shirt. "You don't have to be sorry for anything Mia, you are still dealing with this. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you." Again her words against him were muffled, but he knew what she was saying. "Alright, I understand needing to face this alone, but from now on, if you need to vent anything at all, I'm here to listen."

For ten minutes he sat there, his fingers running up and down her back as he let her cry. She finally pulled away, her eyes red and swollen as she looked at him.

"Can you help me clean up this mess? I don't know if I can do this alone." He nodded as he got up, helping her bag up all of those memories and taking them to the garage for her. As they looked at the pile of bags in the garage she slid her arms around his waist, her voice sounding only slightly better. "I'll take these bags to goodwill tomorrow. I don't want any of this anymore." He pressed his lips to her forehead, turning her and leading her back inside.

He went into the kitchen, looking through the fridge and pulling out a few things and she sat at the island, watching him as he started to cook dinner for them. She admired the ways his muscles flexed after he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, not quite able to suppress her smile. He put together a little dinner for them and then he sat down to join her, eating quietly.

"This is really good, thank you." He looked at her, seeing she still wasn't herself and he wished he knew the right thing to say to make her feel better, but he had no clue what to say. Truth was he was confused, he knew she needed to confront this divorce and the way Jonathon treated her, but it almost seemed like she wished it hadn't happened.  _Maybe I'm just not seeing this right, perhaps she's simply upset it happened at all. All of it, the cheating, the lies, the fire. The marriage. Everything. But she was talking to him for a moment, and she said she loved him. I wish I could get her to see me, right now, here for her. I can't blame her though, she's been through a lot and she did polish off a bottle of wine._

Once she was finished she cleaned up the kitchen and Ben helped her. He was still not sure what to say to her, but soon she broke the silence between them.

"Would it be alright if we stayed here tonight? I just," She stopped drying the dish in her hand, set it down and looked at Ben. "I want to make new memories in his house, good ones." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek softly.

"Of course we can. I'll help you make a million new memories if you wish it." She looked up at him and saw sincerity and love in his eyes and she lifted up on her toes to kiss him. As she pulled away he could see the emotions boiling again. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She sighed as she looked away.

"I got summoned today. I have to report to court Monday morning for his sentencing. They want me to be a character witness." He now knew why she traveled down memory lane today, getting rid of the toxins that reminded her of the life she hated. He looked around, most of the mess had been cleaned up, so he took her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Once they got to her room he was shocked to see it look so bare. He looked around before turning around to look at Mia who was stripping down out of her clothes. When she felt his eyes on her she looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders as the corner of her mouth twitched upward. "I cleaned out stuff." He chuckled at her, loving the way she looked so innocent despite all the hell Jonathon had put her through.

"I see this. You got rid of quite a bit." He then pointed to the quilt on the bed and she smiled as she walked over, sliding one of his shirts she had snagged.

"My great-grandmother made this when she found out my mom was pregnant with my oldest brother. He had some other things of hers so I got to keep it. It was the last quilt she completed." She walked over, pointing to the lace heart in the middle of the huge quilt. "And that was from her wedding dress. She wanted it to be passed down, not just to one of her kids, but to all of them. So she made these quilts and the heart is supposed to represent her and my great-grandfather, the beginning so to speak."

Ben slipped out of his clothes and laid next to her, the little bit of fabric of his boxers the only thing offering him any modesty. He laid on his back and soon Mia had rested her head on his chest, her hand just in front of her eyes. He could feel her fingers lightly tapping on his chest and for a moment he thought it was only tapping. He realized though that is was the rhythm of his heartbeat, she was listening to it through his chest and her fingers moved with the beat. He gently stroked her hair, brushing it back as he laid there, listening to thunder in the distance. He wasn't anywhere near tired when they laid down, but as the rain started the steady tapping on the bedroom window he found himself being lulled to sleep by its somnolent pattern.

The rain put Ben into a deep restful sleep, but the wine fueled Mia's turbulent dreams. She tossed and turned, waking up several times throughout the night. She knew it was due to the stress of the day, but she couldn't help but feel there was something else, something just on the other side of her mind but she couldn't seem to get to it. Soon she drift off to sleep again but only to find herself replaying all the most unhappy times with Jonathon in her mind. When she woke for the fourth or fifth time, she had lost count, she cried. Not because she missed him, nor that he had betrayed her but because even after it was all done, he still found a way to haunt her and it felt like punishment being dealt to her, but she committed no crime. Ben rolled over, wrapping his arms around her, and even though he was snoring softly she felt he did so just to comfort her.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Mia woke up alone, the sheets next to her were cool and she looked at the time. She had slept in until nearly ten and Ben would have left hours ago for work. She got up and slowly made her way into the bathroom, showering trying to wake up. Once she got downstairs the overcast skies had her ready to go back to bed, but she fought herself, wanting to go out and get somethings accomplished. She soon loaded up all her donations in the back of her s.u.v. and took them to Goodwill to drop off. She then went out to pick out some new curtains for her bedroom.

While out she stopped by a mattress store and soon found herself setting up a delivery time for a whole new bed. She did some more shopping, picking up some clothes as well as new items to replace some of what she had donated. She had even got rid of some of their wedding gifts, like her much-loved coffee pot so she replaced those as well. After a few hours out on a retail therapy binge she headed home, ready to do some redecorating.

Ben got home that evening late, having a meeting with a new client late in the day. He pulled in his driveway and he could see Mia in her bedroom through her open windows. As he got out of the Jeep he could hear her music playing and he could almost make out the sound of her voice as she sang along. He watched as she danced around, not quite sure what she was up to other than singing. She made his way to her place, walking in and calling her name but the music must have been too loud because she didn't answer him. He made his way upstairs to find her old bed leaned up in the spare bedroom and when he stood in her doorway he watched as she painted the wall while singing.

"No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love"

She turned to get more paint on her roller, jumping and screaming when she saw a man in her doorway. She had dropped the paint roller and got blue paint all down her legs and she looked up at Ben.

"You scared me! I'm so going to get you." She started walking towards him and he backed up into the hallway.

"Can't I please take the suit off, I promise after that you can paint me if you want to." She laughed as she kept moving.

"You better run and change now or you'll have a new periwinkle suit." He laughed as he made his way down the stairs, heading home to change before coming back over in an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he got back he came over and took over the painting as she put a nice hand print on his behind. He only glanced at her over his shoulder, smirk on his lips.

"What? I'm just letting anyone know that your ass is mine." He was happy to see her in a better mood, glad the bitterness was gone. He got to painting, talking over his shoulder to her.

"So just my ass is yours huh. I wonder who will take possession of the rest of me." Mia walked up behind him, her paint covered hands wrapped around his middle and landed on his crotch.

"No, this is mine too, as well as anything attached to it." She kissed the back of his shoulder before she let him go and started trimming out the next area.

He helped her work and after two hours they had the room mostly done. She called and ordered a pizza for dinner and they showered together before heading downstairs to wait on the delivery. Once they were downstairs waiting on the sofa she laid back against his chest, his arm around her where she could play with his hand.

"Mia, can I ask you something." She giggled as she as she turned to look at him.

"Dear we are way past asking for permission." He turned, sitting sideways as his fingers ran through her hair.

"What were you going through yesterday?" Her expression changed, turning somber as she looked at him. She slowly licked her lips, thinking of what to say.

"Ben, I was processing or dealing in some way. Don't get me wrong, I've loved staying with you but maybe while I was doing that I was avoiding this. I needed to face down that memory, to let it know I wasn't going to let it ruin me, then I got rid of it, all of it." He could see the beginnings of tears and he let his fingers glide around to the nape of her neck.

"I meant what I said, I will help you make a million new memories here. I will help you cancel out all that is bad." She smiled as she leaned close, kissing him deeply. Ben laid back, pulling Mia over him as his tongue tangled with hers. His hands slid under her shirt, wanting to remove it from her body. Until the doorbell rang. Mia laughed as she laid on his chest then she hopped up and answered the door. She tipped the driver before turning and smiling at Ben.

"Beer?" He stood up with a slight groan, following her into the kitchen where she sat the kitchen down. He pulled a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge and soon they were both eating and drinking while she told him about all her purging and purchases. He couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to her. She was really clearing out the old and making room for the new. After a moment she got quiet, then she turned to him, touching his arm as he took a sip of his beer.

"Ben, would you mind if we stayed here for a few nights. Not tonight obviously, tomorrow either but after I get things put back together? Look, I don't want you to think that I don't like staying at your place, because I do. It's just that this is my grandparents house and I'm not ready to leave it, not yet." He sat his bottle down, running his hand up and down her arm as he smiled at her.

"Darling I would never ask you to leave your family home. Of we can stay here as long as you like." She smiled as she kissed him softly, standing up and cleaning up the mess as he looked her over. "By the way, you are still free Saturday night?" She glanced at him over her shoulder, trying to decide of she should tease him or not.

"Do you think I would have forgotten about Saturday?" He finished his beer, standing up to throw his bottle away before standing behind her. His hands fell to her hips as his lips grazed her ear.

"No. May I ask what you plan on wearing?" She bit her lip as the temperature in the air around her shot up, tilting her head to invite him in.

"Do you have any request?" His lips found her neck, kissing and nibbling the flesh below her ear. She froze as she gripped the counter, leaning back against him before she heard his whisper.

"Something that I can take off of you quick and easy."

The next two nights were spent at his place and soon Mia found herself nervous about his event Saturday evening. She wasn't sure why exactly but the idea of meeting his business associates and clients as his girlfriend scared her. She found the perfect mint colored dress and hoped it made her look classic but modern at the same time. She wanted a Jacqueline Kennedy look, just updated.

She had spent the afternoon with Stella out getting mani/pedis and soon they had come up with a date for the four of them to all go out together. They went to a late lunch then they each went back to their homes to get ready for the nights event. As Mia walked into Ben's place she could hear him on the phone.

"No. Really, you could do that for me. You're an angel. No, no, no. She can't find out, no. Of course I remember our terms, it hasn't been that long. Things are great no, I'm just in need of a fix really. Alright, Monday I'll come to see you. I better go I thought I heard a car door. Bye." As he hung up he walked towards his front door but he didn't see anyone.

Mia had silently left, rushing home as she tried to calm the hurricane of thoughts tearing through her mind.  _Is he cheating? Who's this Angel and why is he meeting her on Monday? Things are great I just need a fix. A fix of what? from who? She can't find out. I remember our terms, it hasn't been that long! That sounded like a call a cheating man would make, things a cheating man would say. Why? Why is he not happy with me? Not satisfied with me? What's wrong with me that every man I fall in love with cheats on me? What about my secret now?_

Mia wanted to confront him, to yell and scream at him but she had no proof of anything, and Mia liked to have proof. No, she decided she would get dressed and she'd stay as close to him as possible and that she'd listen to all those murmurs you hear at these events. After a glass or two of champagne and the secrets would be flowing. Maybe even Ben himself would slip up, and when he did she'd have him. She went into the bathroom and she started on her hair, practicing her fake smile in the mirror while she pinned and curled.

Mia made her way over to Ben's place with just half an hour to finish getting dressed. She smiled at him as she rushed upstairs, locking herself away in his bathroom while she slid into her outfit for the night. Ben made his way to his bedroom surprised Mia was still in the bathroom but he didn't want to push her so he changed whiled he waited. When Mia came out of the bathroom he was speechless, his eyes rolling over her as she smiled at him.

"I take it you approve?" She hated to admit that the suit he had on made her want to rip it off him, but there was never any question to how good he looked when he dressed up.

"Wow. I can't even think of words to say, you just look so, wow." He walked over and leaned to kiss her but she looked away, glancing at her phone.

"Shouldn't we get going? You don't want to be late to your own event dear." With that she turned and walked away, heading down to the car and Ben smiled as he followed her, thinking she was just playing hard to get, but that just wasn't the case.


	27. Chapter 27

Ben couldn't help but notice how quite Mia was as the drove over to his newly remodeled auction house. He reached over, holding her hand as he drove and although she wrapped her hand around his, it wasn't as tight as she normally held on.

"Darling are you alright?" She smiled, trying to hide her anger and sadness.

"Yea, I'm just not looking forward to Monday." As he stopped at a red light he let go of her hand and he brushed her hair back.

"Don't worry about it, he's not able to hurt you anymore. Plus you can always come home to me, let me help you forget that pain." She laughed as she tried not to cry, taking his hand and squeezing it. He could see she was upset by something but obviously she wasn't ready to talk about it. He only held her hand as he drove.

Once they arrived at the auction house Ben helped her from the car, walking her in and meeting up with Matt and Stella before their buyers arrived. The women talked and laughed, but even Stella could see something wrong. As the buyers arrived Ben and Matt started greeting people and talking about the items going up for auction. Mia saw a few familiar faces in the crowd, friends of her parents and a few she had gone to school with. She soon felt a hand on her back and she smiled up at Ben, temporarily forgetting his phone call earlier.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look in that dress?" She giggled as she shook her head no.

"I believe you could only say wow." He leaned down and softly kissed her, not caring if this was for his company. As he pulled away and watched her, he could see the change. Her smiled faded and whatever had bothered her earlier was back in her eyes and it broke his heart to see her like that. He grabbed two glasses of wine off a passing tray and handed one to her, hoping that she could forget about Monday and just have fun with him.

"Because I didn't actually say it earlier, I want you to know that you are the most beautiful thing in this room."

"Thank you. You are quite handsome tonight." He slipped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her forehead as he pulled her close. Just as she was preparing to pull away from him Matt walked over.

"Mia, excuse me for a second but I need to borrow Ben for a moment." She smiled at Matt, nodding.

"Of course." She watched as they walked away and she felt like screaming, but instead she walked around, mingling. The only whispers she heard while out talking with people were either auction related or they were nothing to do with her or Ben. After a while she was joined by Stella and Mia decided not to say anything to her about what she had heard earlier. Stella had enough to worry about with planning a wedding, Mia certainly didn't want to add to her stress.

"Kenzi's hors d'oeuvres are just amazing. Wish I had a reason to hire her." Stella laughed, knowing exactly what Mia meant.

"Well, she is available for small parties, and she even does private dinners. You know in case you and Ben want to have a romantic evening at home without having to cook dinner."

"Yea, right."  _Shit that came out sounding like something is wrong. How can I recover from that? Blame the trial?_

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea. It's just I have to go to court Monday. I'm dreading it really. I haven't seen him in two months and now, with everything that he did. I just don't know how I'm going to stand up, it's going to be hard." Stella had heard about the purging episode from Matt and she knew Mia still had unresolved issues with Jonathon, so she was appeased with that excuse.

"Hey, you'll do fine. Remember you aren't doing this alone, you have people here behind you. Call when ever you need." Mia hated lying to Stella, especially now but this wasn't something Stella needed to worry about, not now. Not before Mia knew the full extent of things.

"Stella, there is one thing, but you need to promise me right here and now that it goes no further than you and I. Not even Matt can know." Stella looked up at Mia, seeing how serious her look was and soon she held up her right hand, fingers closed in a fist with her pinky out.

"I pinky promise." Mia mirrored Stella's hand, hooking their pinky fingers together before pulling her into the ladies room to tell her a secret. When they both came out of the bathroom, they went their separate ways, Stella to Matt and Mia to Ben.

The night was winding down and most of the guest had left and Mia had yet to get any proof that Ben was anything short of faithful. She actually found out that he'd been pining over her for a long time, and that seemed to knock a hole in her theory. She decided not to worry about it anymore, ready to go home and get out of her heels for the night had worn her out. She helped start getting things cleaned up and before she knew it Ben was watching her.

"Mia darling. Are you ready to go?" She had been busy cleaning off one of the tables when she turned to see him, looking exhausted as well.

"Sure, but who's going to clean this mess up?" he walked over, taking the tablecloth from her hands and setting it back on the table.

"There will be a cleaning crew come in tomorrow while the shop is closed. Come on, let's get home, out of these clothes and into bed." She nodded as she turned, wrapping her arms around him and praying she was wrong about the phone call. She needed to be wrong, she needed him.

Mia had fallen asleep in the car, so deep actually Ben had gotten home, parked and was reaching over her to unbuckle her seat belt when she finally stirred. She jumped but quickly realized it was Ben by the smell of his cologne and slid her arms around his neck. He smiled as he pulled her from the car, his arms supporting her under her legs and back as he kicked the car door closed. Instead of heading into his house, he walked over to Mia's garage door, letting her type in the code before carrying her in. He put her feet down in the plush carpet of the living room and soon she pulled him up the stairs.

"Could you unzip this please?" Ben had taken his jacket off and was unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to Mia. She felt his long fingers sliding over her neck as he pulled her hair aside before slowly dragging them down her back to the top of her zipper. As he slowly pulled the zipper down with his right hand, his left gently followed, pulling the dress open and softly caressing her back. She couldn't deny the fire now burning through her, but she could deny him. He leaned down to her as he reached the bottom of the zipper, her lips moving over her neck until Mia stepped away from him.

"Not tonight hot lips. Will you take a rain check?" He resumed unbuttoning his shirt as she slid the dress off, waiting for his answer.

"Of course sweetheart." She dropped the dress to the floor before pulling her hair down, running her fingers through it as she stood next to her dresser. Ben watched as she pulled off her bra, sliding on one of his t-shirts before disappearing into the bathroom again. When she came out she had wiped off all makeup before putting her jewelry in her jewelry box and then she finally slid into bed. Ben slid his arms around her, holding her close as she let herself drift to sleep.

Sunday had been relatively uneventful, except Eddie had called wanting his daughter to come up and watch their new horse and rider, but once she told him about her impending court appearance he made her promise to come out the following weekend. She almost feared that he'd drive back down to sit in the courtroom for her, but she knew her mom would stop him, if Mia hadn't asked him to come she clearly wanted to do this on her own. That night she felt ill thinking not only of court and Jonathon, but also of Ben and his 'appointment'.

She woke up and got ready for court, hearing Ben in the shower as she sipped on her coffee. He should have left already, but maybe he wasn't even going to the office. She didn't want to face Ben, her stomach already in knots as she thought about what all would happen, what all she had to do. It wasn't just court, or Ben but there was one more thing she had planned and it would decide the course of everything. She took in a deep breath as she slid on her shoes, wanting to leave before he came down. She was just collecting her keys when he came down the stairs.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" She stopped dead and closed her eyes, not quite able to look or speak with him. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her as he moved around her. "Darling, please talk to me. I can't begin to understand what you're going through if you don't tell me." She slowly opened her eyes, letting them focus on his chest before moving up to look at him. Their eyes only met briefly before she turned away, but in that fraction of a second Ben could tell she was hurting.

"I'm sorry. I just can't, not right now. Not before I go, because if I do I'll lose it on the stand and I don't want him to see that. I need him to know I'm done, that I've moved on." He slid his arms around her, kissing her forehead before speaking softly.

"Alright. It's alright. That I can understand. You are going to do fine, even if you do cry I know how strong you are, and I know that you've moved on. And I will be waiting on you." She nodded against his chest, wiping her eyes when she pulled away.

"I better go, have a good day at work."

"I'll try. You try to have a good one too. I'll see you soon." She nodded as she left.  _He could have said no, not going into work today. Now I know he's lying about something. This day is going to be hell._


	28. Chapter 28

Mia sat in court for nearly an hour before she was called to the stand. While she was waiting she couldn't help but notice the girl who was obviously pregnant sitting behind Jonathon. She would look at her from time to time, seeing the pain and concern. She watched as the girl would run her hand over her stomach, clearly upset her child wouldn't know his father, not for a while at least. Once she was up on the stand, the woman's eyes seemed almost pleading at moments while the rest of the time they were seething with anger.

The prosecution lawyer went first.

"Mrs. Stewart, you are here to help sentence your ex-husband in crimes he plead guilty to. Do you understand that?" She nodded as she spoke softly into the mic.

"I do." The lawyer walked over to the side, giving her a clear view of Jonathon. His dark hair was combed back, his facial hair grown out more and those piercing blue eyes were focused on her, full of remorse.

"What can you tell us about you and the defendants relationship?" She swallowed as she thought, she had been prepared for this.

"In the beginning it was no different from any other young romance, but as time marched on we both grew apart. If you want if he was abusive, he wasn't. Jonathon never laid a single finger on me until one night at the end."

"Tell us, what happened that night." She nodded slowly, seeing tears form in the girls eyes behind Jon.

"We got into an argument about his infidelities. I found out that not only had he been maintaining an affair for nearly a year, that he'd also gotten the woman pregnant. We both spoke out of anger, yelling at one another. I demanded he leave my house and pushed him out the door. Once I insulted his endowment he seized me by the throat, pushing me against the wall as he tugged at his belt. He told me he was prove me wrong." She lowered her eyes, ashamed at how each of them had acted.

"What happened next?" She looked at the lawyer, focusing on him alone.

"Our neighbor intervened, stopping Jon by pulling him off me. They exchanged blows until I gave Jon a good whack with a baseball bat. I didn't hit him hard enough to hurt him badly, and I hit his back not his head. Either way he stood up and looked at me, and I asked him to leave again, this time threatening him with another hit before he left."

"And after that? What did Mr. Stewart do after that?" She took in a breath as she thought about the procession of events.

"That would be the fire at my house, on the back patio."

"Which he confessed to."

"Yes." The lawyer then walked towards Jonathon as he spoke to Mia.

"After that he physically assaulted your neighbor again, correct?" Mia nodding, remember Ben in the hospital.

"He did. He jumped Ben from behind, breaking three ribs and giving him a concussion. I had called the police and charges were pressed then as well."

"After that you tried being civil as he retrieved some papers correct?"

"Yes, he phoned me and asked about retrieving some tax documents, I certainly wasn't going to deny him those. I agreed to let him come over and retrieve then, but again he became angry and possessive, wanting his share of the home. He told me he was hiring a lawyer then he left." Her lawyer had now led her up to the night they were there for.

"When was the next time you heard from Jonathon?"

"Well a week or so later he called, wanting to try to reconcile, but I denied him, asking him to contact my lawyer from that point forward. After that a few weeks went by and then he set fire to Ben's auction house."

"Do you know why he chose that location?"

"I can only assume it was because it was Ben's and at that point Ben and I had started seeing each other." From the corner of her eye she could see Jonathon shift and she fought not to look at him.

After she had been cross-examined by the defense she was dismissed from the stand and she left, the court room and the court-house. She climbed into her car and started bawling, letting go of everything she had to relive. She calmed her tears and then she started the car, driving over to the auction house, Ben's Jeep wasn't there and she had no clue where else to go. She turned around and headed back to her place, but for some reason she turned down one of the side roads heading for one of the shopping malls. She then saw something that caught her eye.

When Ben got home that afternoon he was happy to see Mia sitting in his living room waiting on him, but the look in her eyes was nothing but pure anguish. He walked over to her, settling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh sweetheart, was it that bad?" She shook her head no, willing herself to speak.

"No. How was work?" He pulled away, looking down at her slightly, wanting to look in her eyes but she kept her gaze on the floor, her phone clutched in her hand. He brushed her hair back, not able to get her to look at him.

"I didn't go in, I had other things to attend to. Please tell me what's wrong." Mia looked up at him finally, tears rolling down her cheeks, at least he hadn't lied about work.

"Who was she?" He sat back, scowl on his brow as he looked her over.

"Who was who? What are you talking about?" She looked down to the phone in her hand, unlocking the screen and turning it towards him. He closed his eyes as he looked at her phone, a photograph opened on the screen. It was of him and a leggy blonde hugging outside his jeep in an empty parking lot. His eyes moved up to Mia's and she got immediately offended by his smile. "Mia, that was supposed to be a surprise. I booked us a trip, nothing spectacular, just a few days in Martha's Vineyard. I wanted to take you away from all of this, from Jon and court and just get away. Just the two of us. Sarah helped me book the trip, she's a travel agent I've worked with before."

He could see the look change on her face, from anger to relief. She slowly relaxed and laid her head against him, taking in a deep breath as she softly told him sorry. He again slid his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as she wiped her eyes. She just calmed herself for a minute, not really sure if she was ready to divulge her secret to him or not, but he did have a right to know.

"Ben, there's something else we need to talk about." He kissed her head, his hands now sliding up and down her arms as he breathed her in.

"What is it darling?" She pulled away from him, clearly afraid to start talking but once she did her words came out in a rapid fire progression.

"Well, at first I thought it's just because of the stress, with Jon and the fires and the police, then on top of that my parents being here, but the longer and longer it went by I knew I couldn't ignore it." She searched his eyes for any recognition, not wanting to actually say the words but he looked lost so she just blurted it out. "I want to stay at my place. It's not that I don't love your place Ben, but really I just need to be at home, I need to make more memories there, good ones. I'd love for you to be apart of them, to be all of them. Move in with me." He could see she was clearly hiding something, but what on earth could she be trying to keep from him.

"Mia sweetheart I don't care where you want to rest your head every night, so long as you still want me next you, it's alright by me." Tears started to fall again and she dropped her head to her hands, her words coming out muffled.

"God, have you ever known something that was painful but it could be just as easy to keep it in and not hurt anyone else but the pain you feel is just burning a hole inside you, slowly killing you." Ben was concerned now, unaware of what could have her talking like that. He shifted to the floor, on his knee looking up at her while his hands grasped her wrist, wanting to see her face.

"Talk to me, tell me what has you so upset." She let him pull her hands down as she tried to squeeze out the last of her tears, although she knew more would fall. She put her hand on his cheek, her heart breaking as he moved closer. "Please, don't hold this pain inside you, share it with me." She gently pushed him back on his bottom, sliding into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promise you won't hate me." He didn't know what to do, he held her gently, whispering in her ear.

"I couldn't hate you." She was on the verge of losing all control so she spoke softly into his neck, afraid of looking him in the eye.

"I was pregnant, I took a test on Thursday but I wanted to wait until I went to the doctor's office to tell you but I started bleeding that night. I got into the doctor Friday morning and she confirmed it was a loss, telling me that I need to have some test done, but I might not be able to carry a pregnancy to term." Ben found himself holding her to him tighter, his own cheeks now wet from his own tears. He sat in silence as he rocked with her slowly, his heart slowly breaking as the weight of it fell upon him. Then her soft voice came through his flesh. "I'm sorry."

He pulled back and looked at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No, ssshh. Don't. It's out of your hands darling. I wish you had told me sooner, there is no need for you to burden this alone." She nodded as she cried softly, holding onto him to keep herself together. They stayed there in the floor for over forty minutes, both just silently thinking about what this all meant for them.

After nearly an hour Mia slowly stood up, her eyes meeting Ben's for the first time after her news. She lingered for a moment, wishing she could take back telling him. He took her hand, kissing it before he stood next to her.

"I'm going to take a hot shower." He kissed her forehead while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Alright. I'll make dinner." She leaned against him for a second before pulling away and making her way upstairs, stripping out of her day and washing away the rest of it while he thought more about what she had said. He wanted a family and it seemed Mia not be able to have one, maybe he could convince her of other methods. 


	29. Chapter 29

For two weeks Mia and Ben stayed in, each one dealing with the lost pregnancy in their own ways. Mia got lost in redecorating the house while Ben dove into work. Ben came home on a Friday night to find Mia rushing around the house trying to get ready for her party that night and he couldn't help but slide his arms around her, stopping her.

"Mia sweetheart, just one minute." She smiled up at him, her arms snaking around him as she placed a little peck on his cheek.

"Yes Ben, you get one minute." He grinned as he leaned back against the banister, kissing her temple softly.

"We are driving up to see your father's new horse and rider tomorrow." She looked up at him knowing she couldn't put it off any longer.

"I know. I'll make sure to tell him that you were the one who said that, you know put in a good word for you." She played with his hair as she grinned, thinking she had the upper hand.

"Oh he knows already. I spoke to him this afternoon when he phoned me at work." He chuckled as her brows shot up, genuinely surprised her father called Ben at work.

"He called you, today at work. How did he even get your number?" He kissed her sweetly before letting his lips graze the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"The business phone is listed, I'm sure he just looked me up." She turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling from his arms so she could finished getting ready. She kept thinking to herself that she wasn't sure if she like her dad and Ben talking without her knowing. She loved her father dearly, but he could be over protective and even over bearing. She slid her shoes on, nearly ready to load up her car when Ben spoke behind her.

"We could keep trying. The doctor said there is nothing medically wrong, that you're perfectly healthy." She knew they would have to have this conversation but he picked the worse possible moment to bring it up. She turned to face him, speaking softly.

"Ben I really have to go but we will talk about this, alright. Just not now. I'm going to be late if I don't get going." He nodded as he walked away, loading her supplies up in her car for her. When she walked into the garage he was leaning against her car waiting on her, so she walked over leaning on him as she kissed him deeply. She pulled away and he held her for a moment as he spoke.

"Drive careful, and call me when you're on your way home." She pulled away, turning to get into the car.

"Just promise me you'll wait up for me." He swatted at her behind playfully as she slid into the car, then he made his way into the house.

He made himself some dinner as he thought about Mia and him actually having a child together. He couldn't wait honestly and he prayed she really meant they would talk about it. He tried to keep busy as he waited on her, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept trying to picture what their children would look like, how their lives would change.

When Mia got home that evening there was no talking, she came in and pulled him directly up to bed. Clothes were ripped and tossed aside on the stairs, sheets were twisted and pillows laid in the floor. It was hard and loud but neither one seemed to complain the next morning when they woke up aching all over, their bodies littered with bruises and teeth marks. The both got up and showered, knowing they had to drive up to the race track or else Eddie and Susannah would come looking for them.

They arrived at the race track late that morning and Ben wasn't sure what to expect.  _Had she told her parents about the miscarriage? How would they treat him knowing it was his? Would they think less of Mia?_  He heard an unfamiliar voice say her name and when he turned his thoughts ceased.

"Mia? Shit look at you." The man came over and wrapped his arms around her, picking her feet up off the ground as she spoke.

"Shane what on earth are you doing here?"  _Shane, as in her ex Shane, as in the guy she dated in high school for three years Shane? How did that end, did she even say?_

"I'm working for you dad. Didn't he tell you?" Ben just stood there for a moment, head he just heard that right, Eddie hired his daughters ex.

"No, he didn't tell me. Where is he?" Ben watched as Mia and Shane talked, now unaware of what they were saying. He was too busy trying to remember everything she had said about Shane, but to be honest there wasn't much.

After a few moments, Eddie and Susannah arrived and they all went to lunch, even Shane. Ben was seated in between Mia and Shane and he couldn't help but feel that when they talked it was as if he wasn't there until Mia would rest her hand on his thigh, then he would smile thinking he would be going home with her. About half way through lunch he heard Mia and her mother talking about the miscarriage and he rested his hand on her back, wanting to make sure she was alright as she got quiet.

The rest of lunch was filled with polite conversation as well as Eddie and Shane talking shop. After lunch they met Jake, the new jockey and Ben was impressed at how young he was. He rode their new horse in three of the days races, winning two of them which impressed Mia. After watching the races that afternoon they all headed to the stables so that Eddie could show off his horses to Ben, as well as check on them. He watched Mia as she stood there with one of the horses, talking to it softly as she rubbed his head. For several minutes they stood there talking and Mia was happy that Eddie was concentrating on Ben not Shane.

They started heading out but as they approached the parking lot Mia stopped.

"Hey Ben, I think my scarf is still out in the stables. Go on to the car, I'll be there in just a second." He smiled and nodded as she left, making her way through the stables back to where her parent's horses were kept. As she got to Steel Lord, her father's oldest horse, she found her scarf laying on one of the hay bales. She turned around to find Shane standing there looking at her.

"Hey."

"Hi, just lost my scarf." He took a step back, so that she could pass but his words stopped her.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jonathon, but Ben seems like a nice guy." She turned to face him, getting defensive over Ben.

"He's more than just some nice guy. He's amazing." Shane took a step towards her, reaching out and gently touching her arm.

"But does he know you like I do?" She pulled away, taking a few steps back as she shook her head.

"Don't start on me Shane. You left, you wanted out and I'm sure as hell not letting you back in. Why would I, after what you did to me." Her tears started falling now as her anger rose. "Shane I was willing to do what ever it took for you and all you could do was tell me that you needed some space, some time to think and you were gone. Six months Shane, six long fucking months and I knew you had moved on. I saw you, I never did say it after you came back, but I saw you. I traveled with dad that spring, went to a few of the races and when we were in Louisville I saw you. I was walking through the stables and you were with some cute little blonde. I saw you two going at it like animals Shane. That's why I gave you back the ring." As she spat out her words Ben came looking for her, hearing her as he stood back and watched. He stayed out of sight, knowing she letting go of all the rest of her pain.

"Mia please. I'm sorry I was stupid and I admit that. I was young, stupid and scared, and when you gave me back the ring I died. My heart was done for. I was depressed, barely got out of bed, didn't eat. Nothing mattered anymore, you were the only thing that mattered to me ever and I knew then that I had screwed up the one really good thing in my life. By the time I came around, wanting to beg for your forgiveness you had started dating Jonathon. I kept telling myself that it would be alright, that you wouldn't be with him long and that I could tell you then, but it kept going and you kept getting closer to him. One day I saw the engagement announcement in the paper and I thought for sure you were gone forever. I moved on, tried to really, but nothing ever lasted because no one can ever replace you. Mia please there has to be one part of you that misses me."

She whipped around at him, a dark storm brewing in her eyes.

"No, not anymore." He moved closer to her, unafraid what her lashing out as he pulled at his shirt collar.

"Please, just let me show you this." He pulled out a long silver chain and her chin quivered.

"Shane don't." He kept going, slowly pulling the necklace over his head before taking her hand and slowly lowering it into her palm. "Shane."

"Mia, I wear this everyday to remind me to never take anything for granted ever again. This is how I pay my penance for hurting you. I see it everyday, first thing in the morning to last thing at night. This lays over my heart and I pray that one day it's back on your finger where it belongs." She looked down at the ring he'd gently laid on top of the chain and he stepped closer again, his voice soft, unable to be heard by Ben. "Please just think about it, one night, just 12 hours. But I need to know you thought about it, really thought about it, because that's all I've done. Thought about you." He kissed her forehead softly before he turned and walked away leaving Mia there looking at the necklace in her hand. When she finally looked up she didn't see Shane anywhere, but Ben was on his way over to her. In a panic, not knowing what to do she placed her scarf over the necklace before wiping her eyes.

"Mia sweetheart are you alright?" She nodded slowly as she took his arm, walking back from the direction he came.

"I will be. Shane just stopped me, trying to relive old memories I guess. Either way he's gone and now I've got you, one of the most important men in my life."

"Is that all?" She looked up at him, not sure what he was meaning and he wanted so badly to confront her then and there about the necklace but he refrained himself. "Just one of the men?" She giggled as she looked back ahead of her.

"Well, yea. You have to share that honor with my dad and brothers, sorry dear." He laughed as he walked with her, but in the back of his mind he was desperately wanting to know why she wasn't being honest with him.


	30. Chapter 30

The night after Shane had cornered Mia in the stables was long for Ben, but now he had an understanding of how Mia felt with him and Sarah, the travel agent. He felt in his heart that Mia would never go behind his back with anything, but he wanted to be sure.

The next day when he got up Mia was downstairs making breakfast, singing and dancing in the kitchen. The radio was turned on and he couldn't help but stand there and watch her with a smile on his face. He walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist as she squealed and jumped.

"You scared the hell out of me." He nuzzled her neck, his mind not focusing on the events of the prior day.

"Sorry, but you weren't in bed to hold when I woke up." He glanced over her shoulder, seeing she was making french toast and he let her go so that he could make himself a cup of coffee.

"Sorry hon. What are your plans for today?" He took a sip of his coffee before taking a seat at the table.

"Well, I thought about opening the pool, you did mention it was time to do so." She laughed as she made him a plate and brought it over.

"It is, but first you have to go to the pool store, get all the chemicals and stuff needed. And I have to buy a new solar cover this year. Maybe we can get it open next weekend." Ben knew she liked to have things in order first, so her wanting to wait until they were totally prepared didn't really surprise him.

"What did you have planned then?" She sat across from him with her plate and glass of orange juice, shrugging lightly.

"I told Stella I'd meet her for lunch, maybe do some shopping for the wedding. I have to find shoes and I thought about getting a new pair of earrings to wear. We are down to one month away from that wedding, it's getting crucial now." Ben watched as she took a bite of her french toast, lying to him. He knew Matt and Stella were out-of-town visiting family this weekend. He put his fork down and slowly pushed his plate away before leaning over the table and speaking in a low stern manner.

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" She dropped her fork before pushing her plate away as well, trying hard to swallow the food in her mouth before talking.

"How did you know? Never mind, they're out-of-town. Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to know I'm meeting with Shane. I need him to understand I don't feel a damn thing for him anymore." She got up and grabbed her purse, pulling out the necklace Shane had given her the day before. She walked back over and sat down, placing the necklace on the table, playing with the ring which hung on it. "He gave me this yesterday, wanting me to consider going back to him. He's the type of guy who won't listen unless you give him a fair shot. I took this damned thing but I knew the only man I'd want to spend my life with is you." Ben was pissed, beyond words as he sat there and looked at her, pursing his lips together as he tried to calm himself enough to speak without yelling.

"How am I supposed to believe that? You were going lie to me so that you could tell him to fuck off? Where were you going to meet him? Some lovely motel between here and Saratoga? Tell me." She knew he had every right to be angry, she was angry at herself but at the time she thought she'd be hurting him worse to tell him the truth.

"At a little café in Schenectady. I was only going to show up long enough to give him back this. I want no part of him and I've already spoken to my father about letting him go."

"Is that what you do? Lie then get rid of any evidence of what had happened? How am I supposed to believe you Mia? How am I supposed to go on laying with you at night when I can't trust what you say or where you've been. How many other times have you lied to me?" She creased her brows together as her eyes met his with a level glare.

"This is it. Ben I don't lie to you, I only did this because for some fucked up reason I thought it would hurt you more to know the truth. I have never lied about anything else, never." He stood up now, looking down at her with a look of disgust.

"Funny, I don't believe you." His tone was dry and she snapped as she stood up and pointed to the door.

"Then maybe you should just leave." He turned and started walking to the door and Mia kicked herself mentally, not really meaning it but almost too pissed to care. But she did care. "Or you could go with me. Let him know I chose you a long time ago." He stopped in his tracks, thinking to himself  _Thank goodness she stopped me. I don't want to go, but how can I trust her? She was never anything short of honest with me and I know that. So why now? Why does she lie now?_ He turned and looked at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes as she stood there waiting.

"Do you really want me to go?" This would be her test, how she answered would show him her true intentions. If she said she wanted him to go to make him feel better, then that means she only wanted to pacify him; if she said to prove that she had no interest in Shane then she was saying what she thought he wanted to hear. He waited as she took a step towards him, her eyes never leaving his as her head tilted.

"I always want you by my side. That's when I feel safest and strongest, with you." There was nothing but honesty and sincerity in her eyes and Ben couldn't deny that. He was still angry at her, but at least she was telling the truth. He moved towards the steps, before speaking to her.

"I'm going to shower." He went up a few steps before adding the rest of his thought. "Of course I'll go with you." He ascended the stairs and Mia was left to clean up the mess she'd created.

After the kitchen was cleaned up she went upstairs and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear while Ben got out of the shower. When he walked out of the bath in nothing but a towel Mia sighed, but Ben was still too upset to tease her. She then took her turn in the bath, taking her shower and drying her hair and when she walked out of the bathroom Ben was laying back on the bed casually waiting on her. She started dressing, waiting on him to say something but for a moment he simply watched her.

"Do you know why I'm upset." She slid on her t-shirt before turning to look at him.

"Because I lied to you for no good reason. And I know me saying that I'm sorry, that it was stupid isn't going to change the fact that I did it. That you can't trust me." He could see her eyes glass over and he sat up, moving so that he was next to her.

"We can work on it. We can move forward but you must be honest with me." She nodded as he placed an arm behind her on the bed, stabilizing himself as he leaned closer. "Please tell me the truth, do you have any remaining feelings for Shane?" She turned and he was so close she could feel his breath on her skin as she peered up into his cosmic eyes.

"The only feelings I have left are hate and anger. I want to forgive him but I can't. Maybe I really don't want to forgive him. All I know is that I want him gone, out of my life." Ben pulled her chin gently, leaning down and kissing her softly, he was angry but she was being honest and he admired that. As he slowly pulled away she looked down to his chest. "So you don't hate me, you're just really disappointed?"

"Mia sweetheart, of course I don't hate you. We just have some work do to on this. We've both made mistakes, we both have felt insecure but we both know it's worth the fight. You are worth all the aggravation I have as long as I'm with you." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as he slid his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Don't ever stop feeling that way about me, please." That's was when he realised that the only two long-term relationships she'd ever had ended by her being left and cheated on. He closed his eyes as he breathed her in, now having a little insight of his own as to why she acted they way she had. His anger was starting to fade but he wasn't ready to forgive her just yet, not until he knew for sure Shane was out of the picture for good. He felt Mia slowly pull from him and he looked down into her eyes.

"I'll try not to. We have time to kill then, what do you want to do?" She shrugged as she took his hand, pulling it to her lips, tears blurring her vision.

"Anything as long as you're here. Please know I was scared that if you knew I was going you'd be suspicious, but what I did was worse. I'm so sorry Ben, I'm really really sorry." He didn't know what to do, she was nearly trembling as she wiped her eyes. She then stood up and walked around the bed, laying down before setting the alarm on her phone. "Would just lay here with me?"

Ben turned and laid on the bed facing her, his fingers gently running through her hair. He watched her as her eyes grew heavy and her breathing started to slow. Soon she was asleep and he got up and went down stairs. He sat down and tried to think of the best way to handle the situation but he honestly only wanted to go with Mia to watch her give Shane back the ring and for them to leave. No mess no fuss. But could life really work out so well?

Over an hour later Mia was woken up by the sounds of her alarm going off and she slowly stirred from bed. She rose to her feet before taking a moment in the bathroom and brushing her hair before making her way downstairs to find Ben. He was sitting on the sofa with the necklace in his hand, looking it over as she slowly descended the stairs.

"Whatcha doing?" He turned and looked up at her, sad smile on his face.

"I can understand why he's so determined to win you back. You're quite a unique woman. I was really trying to figure out why you're interested in me." She moved across the room, curling up next to him on the sofa and turning his chin to look at her.

"Because you are everything I've ever wanted. You're smart, funny, secure in who you are, attractive and you're not afraid to confront me when you need to. Ben I know I'm not perfect, and I know you have flaws too, but to be honest I love your flaws as much as I love your strengths." He had never heard her ever use the word love to describe him in any way and he was shocked to heart it.  _Is it too soon to make such declarations? She never said she loved me, just my flaws and strengths, so more like who I am not me, right. Do I love her? Do I say I do, even if i'm not sure. NO, not until I'm sure._ "That accent helps your cause too." he couldn't help but laugh at her and he kissed her softly.

"I'm still angry with you. You lied to me and that hurt Mia. But let's get him out-of-the-way so that we can start to rebuild." She nodded before kissing him again, pulling away running her finger around his lips to clean off her excess chap stick.

"Let's get this over with." The two finished getting ready and they left on their way to Schenectady and when they arrived at the café Mia felt her stomach knot up. She hated even seeing him again but she knew this had to be done. She and Ben walked inside, finding Shane waiting in a small booth. His face fell as he noticed Ben standing behind Mia and as she approached he hung his head.

"I'm just here to return this, I'm sorry Shane but there's nothing left here for you." He looked up at her, his eyes glossed over as placed the chain and ring on the table in front of him. He slowly nodded as he looked to Ben.

"Take care of her then. She deserves that, someone who will take care of her no matter what." His eyes returned to Mia's as he stood up. "Thanks for at least being honest. You were always a better person, something I strive to be. Just make sure you're happy. Goodbye." Mia smiled as she touched his cheek.

"You're getting better. Good luck out there, but you're going to do fine. Bye." With that she turned and Ben stood tall as he looked at Shane, he felt respect towards him, he was truly taking this like a gentleman and damn fine person. Ben then held a hand out to Shane, and as Shane took it he offered Ben a small smile as Ben spoke.

"Good luck on all your future endeavors. If you really enjoy working for Eddie, I can talk to Mia, make sure Eddie keeps you on." Shane smiled, his other hand now clasping Ben's.

"Really, do you think you could. I actually found something I'm good at and to be honest working for Eddie is one of the best experiences I've had training these horses, plus its all I know how to do. I would be grateful if you could." Ben only smiled as he patted his shoulder before pulling away and walking out to where Mia was waiting. As they climbed into the car she asked him what he had said to Shane. After he explained she took Ben's hand and said she would talk about it with her father, after all Shane was the best trainer her father had ever had. Maybe she could give him that chance, to make a name for himself in the business.


End file.
